The Switch
by Treelow955
Summary: Mai and Naru somehow switch bodies. Rated M. Genre will probably change later. Written by Treelow955 and Naruisawesome.
1. Switched

**A/N:- Hello! I'm back with this month's story which will be another chaptered fic! Yay! (I hope!)**

**I want to say thanks to PhoenixNimbus.292 who looked over this just to tell me if it's worth a read and gave me the big thumbs-up for it!**

**So, hopefully this isn't too awful! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

The Switch

Mai was late to work again for the fourth time that week. If only her teacher Miss Uchimura hadn't kept her behind to discuss her grades she would have made it on time for a change. Sighing, Mai carefully opened the door of the office, bracing herself for the inevitable scolding that was coming her way from a certain narcissist. As predicted he was stood in the doorway of his personal lair with his arms crossed and a displeased expression on his face.

"And just where have you been?" Naru asked, his icy tone enough to chill even a polar bear.

"Naru…um…well, you see…" Mai started blathering, trying to find the right words to appease her angered boss.

"Forget it. Make me some tea and then we'll have a little chat in my office about your work performance and future at this company." He spat, turning on his heel and returning from whence he came, closing the door as he did so. Dismayed, Mai did as she was told and entered the kitchen to make her boss and crush his long-awaited tea.

Upon finishing her task she made her way towards her doom, I mean Naru's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come." Naru's voice ordered with a hint of anger still present. Mai opened the door with a heavy feeling settling in her heart. "Mai, take a seat please and stop looking like someone just kicked a puppy." He ordered, gesturing to a seat he'd set up on the other side of his desk as she placed the tea she'd made next to him. Mai meekly took the offered seat as Naru took his time savouring a sip of tea.

"Mai…" Naru started. "…You have been with us for how long now?" '_Man, he's really dragging this out!_' Mai thought, preparing to answer the question.

"About a year, Naru." Mai mumbled.

"Exactly! About a year and so Mai I would expect you to know by now the correct time to be here."

"But Naru it wasn't…" Mai tried.

"…Your fault? No, it never is. Mai continual excuses as to why you were late are not acceptable in my office and I will not stand for it. This is the fourth time in a week this has happened and should it happen again I'm afraid I will have no more use for your employment here." Naru interjected, sipping more of his tea.

"Like you would even care that I'm only late this time because my teacher kept me behind to discuss my grades." Mai muttered, angered by Naru's threat to fire her if she's late again.

"Mai, I have a company to run. I can't hang around waiting for my employees to show up whenever they feel like it, with or without a legitimate excuse before you argue. You could have at least asked to use the phone to inform me you would be late or is that beyond your intelligence?" He asked snidely.

"I did and was told I wasn't allowed." Mai informed him angrily. "Also it's not my fault I'm struggling with English, something you could help me with but choose not to."

"Yes, well, as I said I have a company to run and have too many responsibilities that go with that to help an ignoramus like you, but you wouldn't understand that would you Mai?" Naru shot back with equal heat.

"I am not an ignoramus!" Mai shouted. "Unlike you, you big-headed, narcissistic, egotistical Jerk!"

"Oh please Mai, don't hold back will you!" He replied sarcastically. "Besides, I could do whatever the hell it is you do in your life blindfolded and do better at it than you."

"Yeah? Well, I could say the same for you!" Mai yelled.

"You wouldn't last five minutes; you don't know how easy you've got it." Naru retorted.

"No, _you_ don't know how easy you've got it." Mai insisted. At that moment they both yelled the words that would seal their fates at each other.

"I WISH I WAS YOU!"

"I'm going home!" Mai spat, leaving Naru's office, gathering her things and exiting the building.

"Good riddance." Naru muttered, yawning and checking his watch. '_Hmm, six-thirty huh. I think I'll go home early for a change. That girl has really drained me!_'

**With Mai**

Mai made it home just as it was starting to rain. She discarded her things in the entryway, entered her bedroom, chose a vest top and shorts to sleep in and fell into bed feeling oddly tired for some reason.

**With Naru**

Naru pretty much did the same upon reaching his residence, discarding his shoes and jacket in the hall and proceeding to his room. He stripped and chose a loose pair of sweats to sleep in and also promptly fell into bed and went to sleep.

**Still with Naru**

Naru stretched, knowing it was still quite early in the morning, but feeling better for the long sleep. He cracked his eyes open a little and moved about a little in preparation for getting up. '_Huh? That's strange! Why do my legs feel so bare?_' Thinking nothing more of it he sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. '_Where the hell am I? This isn't my room! What the hell happened?_'

Naru took in the room before his, now wide awake, eyes. It was a bright yellow with dark pink flowers. The bed was also rather florally decorated. In all it was girly, totally not to his taste at all. He got out of bed as fast as possible, not wanting to stick around this cheerful place any longer.

Searching for clothes he realized that only female attire was available in the drawers and closet. '_This can't be happening! Someone please tell me this is all a bad dream._' Giving in to the fact that he would have to dress as a female today he chose something demure enough to not draw too much attention, of course at this point he hadn't counted on his next battle. Female underwear!

Naru decided to take a quick shower to freshen up before dressing, finally noticing that something wasn't there that should have been. He paid the feeling no attention for now as he would find out the truth of the matter soon enough. After a little searching he managed to find the bathroom in his strange new abode and turned on the shower, stripping as he waited for the water to heat up. _'That's funny; I don't remember wearing a top to bed._' Naru just so happened to look down at himself then or at what was supposed to be himself. It turns out he was now a she.

"Ahh, I've got breasts and…no, please no…say it doesn't mean…" He shrieked in his new girly tone as he carefully looked at the contents of the foreign shorts he was wearing. "…NOOO, where's my parts…this can't be happening! This isn't right!"

Naru decided to look in the mirror to assess if there was anything else he should be concerned about and quickly figured out the root of the problem. Staring back at him from the reflective glass was not his own reflection or anything even resembling him. This visage he was now sporting was that of his female assistant. '_Mai! Just you wait; I'll get you for doing this to me!_'

Naru quickly took his shower and stalked back to the room he'd woken up in, wrapped in a towel. He picked up the delicate underwear he had selected for the day, slipping the panties on quite easily, the bra, however, turned out to be his downfall.

Mai's phone rang at that moment and realizing it was she who he was supposed to be now he answered it without looking to see who it was. Luckily for him it was his counterpart as he recognized his own gruff tone coming from the other end.

"Naru, I assume you've realized what's going on." His voice asked. '_This is so weird; it's like talking to yourself only not._'

"Yes and I am not pleased." He replied in Mai's annoying tones.

"Well, you must have realized that we must live each other's lives in order to keep those around us from suspecting." Mai informed. "This means you have school today and you have to be there in about an hour, okay?"

"I see. One question." Naru said, defeated at having to accept the situation.

"And what would that be?"

"How do you put on a bra?" He asked, blushing at having to ask. Mai explained the mechanics of what he was trying to accomplish whilst trying not to laugh. "Oh and Mai? There are five reports that need reading and guess what they're all in English." Naru said with glee before putting the phone down to continue getting dressed so he could attend school in Mai's place.

**With Mai**

Mai awoke slowly and scratched an itch she had on her face. For some reason her face wasn't smooth but a little rough. She shrugged the feeling off though and rolled over to either go back to sleep or get up, she hadn't decided which yet. '_Strange! Why am I half-naked?_'

Yawning, she decided getting up was probably the better idea. Mai looked around the room sleepily, vaguely noticing that the décor had changed drastically since she went to sleep. Everything was now a shade of black or navy blue. '_Huh, looks like this would belong to Naru if he owned it._' She giggled in her head.

She threw the covers off and got off the bed noticing a specific weight between her legs as she stood. Looking down to see if her clothing had gotten caught or something she noticed two more things missing from where they should be. '_What happened to my boobs? And my top, what happened to that?_' Sighing, she decided that she was still probably half asleep and just needed a shower to wake up.

Mai tried making her way to the bathroom, soon discovering that it wasn't only her room that was different but her whole apartment. After trying a few doors she finally found her goal, growing more and more concerned at the weight between her thighs keep slapping one of them as she moved.

Mai switched on the shower and proceeded to relieve herself of what little clothing she was dressed in. She soon discovered the source of her strange discomfort and much like Naru let out a loud yell, noticing that her voice was now several octaves lower. Shocked, she decided to look in the mirror only to find her narcissistic boss's face staring back at her with a strange look of shock registered upon it.

Now intrigued by this sudden change in body, she elected to take a good look at everything, from the slight amount of stubble adorning her face to…well…her 'new goods'. '_It's not like Naru will mind, narcissist that he is and besides he's probably doing the same! Oh God, he's doing the same! I'd better stop him before he gets carried away._' Mai quickly showered and got dressed in something other than black before picking up Naru's phone and dialling her number.

After finishing conversing with him and confirming her theory about switching bodies with him she felt madder than ever. '_Five reports written in English to read; I'll show him! He'll regret it, trust me!_'

* * *

**A/N:- So, what did you all think?**

**Please review and tell me! It would mean a lot to me! See ya!**


	2. School

**A/N:- Hiya! I'm back with part 2 of The Switch! This chapter will all be with Naru! Part one has had an epic response with 8 favorites, 14 alerts, a community thingy and 8 reviews! I hope this goes down just as well! So let me thank my reviewers!**

**Naruisawesome thank you for your review! (I don't know, I think there may be issues with that! I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

**Katella thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought it was epic! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!)**

**DawnOfRenalice thank you for your review! (I'm glad you loved it and it made you laugh! I hope this does too or at the least you enjoy it!)**

**seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought it was too awesome and you loved it! Also thanks for the 'chat' we had this week, I hope I didn't go too overboard with it's use!)**

**lici910 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought it was very good! I hope this is just as good!)**

**'Guest' as your review said thank you for your review! (Me too! I want to hear Mai scream in Naru's voice though!)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx thank you for your review! (They sure are! I think I'd rather go with poor Naru!) and finally...**

**PhoenixNimbus.292 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought it was great and thank you again for prereading the last chapter for me to tell me if my idea was good!) Thanks also go to favoriters and alerters and anyone who chatted with me this week!**

**This is dedicated to Naruisawesome and seshomaru94 for their ideas and for chatting with me!**

**Now, I have to warn you, towards the end of this chapter it gets a bit graphic, but there wasn't exactly a lot I could do to tone it down. If you find that 'the curse' isn't to your taste DON'T read the last small paragraph! You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own anything other than the OC's and plot!**

* * *

Naru made his way to Mai's school dressed in her uniform. It had taken him a little while to remember where it was exactly as he hadn't been there since their first case together. He wasn't impressed by the short skirt that came with his required ensemble as he seemed to be picking up quite a bit of unwanted attention from any of the male population he passed on his journey. '_Well, it can't get any worse right?_' Naru thought as he directed another steely glare at the next man who wolf whistled at him. Of course at this point Naru didn't know how wrong he was.

He finally arrived at his destination and breathed a sigh of relief until two girls ran up to him and started chattering away and a hundred words a minute. They looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite remember who they were.

"Hey Mai, you're awfully quiet today. Did your hot boss chew you out again?" The girl on his left asked.

"Leave her alone Michiru. She probably doesn't want to be reminded that a hot stud like that is a total jerk when she fancies him." The girl on his right reprimanded. '_I'm a what now? Well, I guess that is pretty obvious as I am extremely handsome! I think I remember these two. They're Mai's friends right? Michiru and…Kimi? No, that's not right…Kazumi? No, I don't think that's her name…_'

"I guess you're right Keiko, it's a shame he is such a jerk though, I could totally go for him if he wasn't. I don't know how you put up with him Mai." Michiru replied.

"You're right there." Keiko said. Meanwhile Naru hadn't said a word still, he just absorbed all the information he could gain from Mai's two chatterbox friends. By now they had reached their shoe lockers and were changing into their indoor shoes. Michiru apparently finished first as she seemed to glance up and gasp. Keiko followed her stare and also gasped.

"Oh my God, isn't that Kitai? And he's coming over, act cool, act cool!" Keiko instructed, trying to look as though she were deeply involved in a conversation with Michiru.

"Hello Ladies!" A smooth male voice sounded. Naru looked up to see some guy with thick black spiked hair, blue eyes and a smirk that promised trouble to anyone stupid enough to get mixed up with him.

"Hello Mai!" He crooned in what Naru assumed was supposed to be an intimate tone. Keiko and Michiru squealed at this and directed a thumbs up towards him. Naru just looked at the guy with disgust.

"Excuse me." He said, standing and trying to move past the jerk in his way.

"Not until you talk to me and kiss me." Kitai informed, remaining in Naru's way.

"And why would I want to waste my time doing that?" Naru asked icily crossing his arms over his chest, deciding it felt too weird with the extra flesh there and instead placing his hands on his hips. Kitai looked taken aback by Naru's refusal as though this has never happened before to him.

"B…because I'm handsome?" Kitai suggested more than stated.

"Uh-huh. And is that a personal belief or has someone told you this because I sure as hell don't believe you're handsome or worth my time. Trust me when I say I know what handsome is and you certainly aren't it. Now if you will move I have class to attend." Naru shoved past a now rather shell-shocked Kitai, not knowing where the hell he was supposed to be going, but desperate to get out of the presence of this guy who had decided to try and hit on him.

"Whoah, Mai, what the hell? That was Kitai, _Kitai!_ You don't just turn him down if he shows interest in you." Michiru insisted.

"Funny because I think I just did." Naru stated, trying to get the guy's suggestions about kissing him out of his head.

"Anyway, I don't know where you think you're going Mai, but English class is this way." Keiko informed, throwing Michiru a 'what's up with Mai today?' glance. Michiru mouthed something back to her and Keiko just nodded in a knowing manner.

They entered the classroom and promptly took their seats, Naru carefully waiting until everyone else was seated so he knew where he had to sit. Miss Uchimura entered and began writing up the day's lesson on the board before taking attendance. Naru thought the lesson looked pretty simple and wondered how exactly Mai doesn't know this.

Miss Uchimura had finished checking who was there and was describing what they would be doing this lesson. Naru paid enough attention to listen, but wasn't exactly interested in learning something he already knew.

"…So, who can tell me how to say 'I would like a book'?" Naru watched carefully as hands around the room shot up to answer the question. '_Okay, so if I wish to answer a question that is what I have to do then. Alright, seems simple enough._' A boy on the other side of the room was called upon to answer and he stuttered through the answer with a few appalling pronunciation errors, much to Naru's disgust.

"Well done Mr Inada, that was correct. Okay, who can tell me how to say 'I am going to the library'?" Naru's hand shot up along with a few others this time.

"Miss Taniyama I am in no mood for your jokes, put your hand down." Miss Uchimura sighed at seeing Naru's hand.

"Actually I wished to tell you the answer." Naru replied, trying to contain his anger at the teacher's assumption. Miss Uchimura looked surprised and gestured for Naru to continue. Naru gave his answer in perfect and precise English feeling rather smug at the expression of shock displayed on the teacher's face. The rest of the lesson continued on this way, Miss Uchimura looking more shocked and slightly angered as time went on and the other students looking at Naru with something akin to awe.

"Okay Miss Taniyama, how would you say 'I love the library so much. It has all my favourite books and I can get them whenever I want'?"

"Well, that's easy. It's…" Naru said, confidently repeating her sentence in English. It was at this point he suddenly realized he'd gone a bit too far with his knowledge.

"I just don't understand it. Yesterday your English was completely useless and overnight you seem to have suddenly picked up the language and are able to use it with no problem." Miss Uchimura said baffled.

"Ah…um…well, my boss helped me as he can speak English." Naru stuttered out, hoping his lie was convincing enough. '_What was all that stuttering about? I have never stuttered in my life so why start now?_'

"I see. And he magically taught you an entire language in one night? Next you'll be telling me you have to go home to feed your pet fairies." The irate teacher exclaimed, not impressed at seemingly being played for a fool. "Miss Taniyama, if you are not here to learn and demonstrate the knowledge of what you have learned then you have no place in my lesson."

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to make fun of others?" Naru pointed out without thinking about where he was and the situation he was in.

"That is it! Miss Taniyama see me after school, we'll have a chat about your lack of respect then." Miss Uchimura spat just as the bell for the end of the lesson went off. A cacophony of scraping chairs was heard as the students filed out to go to their next class. Naru felt slightly bad for what he'd just done to Mai. '_Maybe I should consider helping her with her English homework. How should I get out of this predicament I seem to have gotten into though? I didn't mean to go so far, I just didn't realize and that teacher really pissed me off with her attitude. Hmm, maybe I could find a way to pretend I cheated or something, maybe write down what was said in English and say that someone else wrote it. That sounds like a good idea, I'll do that!_'

Naru had blindly been following Michiru and Keiko to what he now assumed was math whilst he had been deep in his thoughts. He sat down in front of Keiko and started to prepare for the lesson when a severe pain ripped through his lower abdomen. It quickly passed as he hissed in pain a little so he decided to think nothing more of it. It returned a little stronger a few minutes later after the teacher had entered and started taking attendance and he hissed in pain again until it had passed. Suddenly Naru had the desire to use the bathroom and unthinkingly just got up as he was used to being able to go when he wanted.

"Just where do you think you're going Miss Taniyama?" The teacher drawled.

"Bathroom Sir." Naru replied simply, expecting to be let go.

"Sit down Miss Taniyama and ask permission like everyone else." The teacher ordered just as another wave of pain hit Naru who clutched his stomach reflexively.

"Ahh, I think I'm dying!" He moaned.

"Don't be so dramatic and sit down Miss Taniyama." The teacher sighed. At this point Keiko put her hand up to garner the teacher's attention, obviously having seen something the teacher hadn't.

"Um…Sir? I really think you should let Mai go to the bathroom." She said hesitantly as though not wishing to elaborate on why.

"Fine. Miss Taniyama you may go to the bathroom but make it quick." The teacher replied.

Naru grabbed his bag and quickly exited the room in search of the nearest bathroom. He wondered slightly why the backs of his legs felt a bit wet as he locked himself in a stall and proceeded to…well…go. He looked at his underwear as something to keep his mind occupied and noticed they were soaked with blood. '_Oh hell, this is not good! I look like I've been massacred! No wonder that Keiko girl insisted I go to the bathroom. This isn't right; I shouldn't have to deal with this! How do I deal with this? What do I do? I need to call Mai, now where would she be? At the office probably. I guess I'd better try ringing there first then._'

* * *

**A/N:- So, how was it? If you read the last paragraph great!**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought! It would mean a lot to me!**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	3. Office

**A/N:- Hello, hello, I'm back! Part 2 earned another 8 reviews! This is fantastic, I love getting all your comments! So...**

**DawnOfRenalice thank you for your review! (I'm glad you found this funny and you think I did a great job! Here is the update!)**

**Urdyonlione thank you for your review! (I'm glad you found this funny and you think I'm great! That's really sweet! Naru is a genius, that's the problem! Hope this is to your liking!)**

**PhoenixNimbus.292 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you found this funny, thought it was awesome and enjoyed the last bit! Hope you enjoy this!)**

**Prushie thank you for your review! (Poor Naru indeed! I think most women have experienced this! Hope you enjoy!)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx thank you for your review! (He sure is! Here's the update! enjoy!)**

**Naruisawesome thank you for your review! (Guess what, you get to hear him say your favorite line again! Hope you enjoy this!)**

**lici910 thank you for your review! (Yep, poor Naru! This could be worse though! Enjoy!) and finally...**

**seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you found this funny! As said before, Naru being a genius is the problem! I'm happy you found this awesome! Here's the update enjoy!) Thanks also go to any favoriters and alerters and anyone who chatted with me!**

**This chapter is dedicated to seshomaru94 for the other half of the brilliant idea from last chapter!**

**Disclaimer:- I own the plot, that is it!**

* * *

Mai had decided to forgo Naru's usual dress code of black for everything, instead choosing a deep red shirt and some white slacks she'd found buried in his closet to wear. She made herself a quick breakfast of tea and toast and washed up her used items before attempting to find her way to work. She still felt weird to now be male, but had discovered underpants really helped with the 'main problem'. Mai soon discovered that she needn't have worried about finding her way to the office as it turned out Naru only lived a ten minute walk away from her destination. '_Geez, what a workaholic!_'

As Mai entered the main room she suddenly remembered something that, due to the confusion with swapping bodies and having to go to work early and all, she had forgotten to tell Naru. '_Oh well, I guess he'll find out soon enough. I wish I could see the look on his face when it happens though; that would be priceless I bet!_'

Lin came out of his office at that point, after hearing the chimes above the door go, to see if it was his boss or a client. Noticing it was only his very differently dressed boss he made to go back to his private office.

"Ah, Lin, I'm going to be expecting a call from Na…Mai, a call from Mai, put her through immediately if she rings." Mai instructed, quickly retreating into Naru's office before her almost slip-up was noticed. Lin just shook his head at Naru's strangeness today and went back to what he was doing.

At precisely ten-thirty the phone rang as predicted and a rather flustered sounding Naru in Mai's body was heard on the other end of the phone. Mai was just exiting the kitchen after making herself some tea when Lin came to inform her of the call waiting for her. He raised an eyebrow at the fact that it appeared that Naru had made his own tea for a change instead of ordering him to do it, but then shook his head and went back into his office. Mai settled herself in Naru's desk chair before taking Naru off hold and listening with hidden amusement to his predicament.

"Mai, thank God! Blood, there's blood! What do I do, what do I do?" Naru rushed out in a garbled jumble of words. '_Wow, this isn't like him! He usually has the answer to everything!_'

"Okay, first Naru, calm down. Take a deep breath and relax, everything will be fine." Mai instructed the agitated young man in her body on the other end of the phone. She heard a deep inhale and exhale come from the other end.

"Better?" Mai asked.

"Yeah." Naru replied.

"Alright, this morning, before you went to school, did you take the yellow zippy bag by my schoolbag and put it in my schoolbag?" She questioned.

"No, I didn't know I had to." Naru responded.

"Naru, it was right next to my schoolbag, of course you should have taken it." Mai said exasperated.

"Yeah, well there were also five pairs of shoes next to your schoolbag. It doesn't mean I should wear them all." Naru pointed out.

"Touché. Okay, hang on; let me think…I've got it! Naru, search the front pocket of my schoolbag. You should find fresh underwear; I assume you need fresh underwear…"

"I…um…I do, yeah." Naru replied slightly bashfully.

"Right, front pocket of my schoolbag you will find fresh underwear and a plastic bag. I assume I don't need to tell you the rest of this step." Mai asserted. Naru let out an annoyed huff at seemingly being treated like a child. Mai waited, listening to the slight grunts Naru made as he changed the soiled material he had been wearing to the fresh material he had found in Mai's schoolbag and put the dirty underwear in the plastic bag.

"Okay, I'm done with that. What next?" Naru asked.

"Now get lots and lots of toilet roll…"

"Why?"

"You'll see, just do it." Mai insisted.

"Alright, alright. I'm doing it now." She heard the clatter of the toilet roll being spun round a lot in the background and then Naru confirming he'd done as she'd asked.

"Next, about three squares along fold." Mai instructed.

"Uh-huh, what now?"

"Fold, fold, fold, fold, fold…"

"What are we making, a katana?"

"Do you want my help or not? Just do as I tell you." Mai huffed.

"Argh, fine." Naru replied.

"Tell me when you've finished folding. What you end up with should be three squares long and quite thick." Mai stated, sipping the, now cooled, tea she had made. A few minutes later Naru announced he was finished.

"Okay, now place it in your underwear and you're done! Crisis averted!"

"It feels weird! You honestly expect me to go around like this?" Naru questioned.

"Naru, you have no choice. Mother nature has paid my body a visit so deal with it." Mai said tiredly. She really didn't want to deal with this any longer. The fun seemed to have gone right out of it. '_Remind me not to have kids for a while!_' A slight moan of pain came from the other end of the phone.

"Naru, are you alright?" Mai asked.

"My stomach hurts so badly. Ahh, I think I'm dying." Naru whined. Mai rolled her eyes. '_Men! Honestly, they experience a little pain and suddenly they think they're going to die!_'

"You are not dying Naru; you are just experiencing a few cramps. Unfortunately you didn't bring the yellow zippy bag so you can't have any pain medication, instead take a deep breath and rub your tummy a little it should ease it slightly." She informed in an almost bored tone. She could hear Naru do some of what she said.

"Feel better?" Mai questioned.

"A little."

"Good! You should get back to class before you get me in trouble. Goodbye Naru!" With that she hung up. A light knock was heard on her door and Mai bid whoever it was enter.

"Naru, what were you talking to Mai about?" Lin asked. "It sounded like something to do with female issues." Mai, remembering who she was supposed to be, tried to come up with an answer Naru would be proud of.

"And by that assumption you would be correct Lin." Lin raised an eyebrow at this remark. Never before had Naru given him such a snotty attitude. To the others, sure he was rude and bossy, but never to him. Yes, Naru told him what to do, but he always phrased it with a certain level of respect and there was absolutely none in the comment he'd just made.

"I see. And why exactly were you discussing such things with Mai may I ask?"

"Is that really any of your concern?"

"Naru, I don't know what side of the bed you woke up on this morning, but your attitude towards me had better change and fast." Lin bit out.

"Lin, tea." '_Man, that sounds so wrong!_'

"No, Naru, get it yourself, after all I see you are perfectly capable of doing so." Lin then stormed out of Naru's office and back into his own. '_Whoops, I think I may have overdone Naru's attitude problem._' Mai decided to wait an hour before confronting Lin and apologizing. She had thought about it and determined to just be herself just a bit more emotionless.

"Lin, I want to apologize for my behaviour. It was rude of me to treat you that way. Mai just…um…needed someone to talk to about it and as her boss I said she should talk to me." Mai said, hoping her lie would work.

"Why couldn't she talk to Miss Matsuzaki or Miss Hara about it as they are women?" Lin asked.

"Because…I…need to know that Mai is fit to work, yeah, that's it." Mai made up.

"You know Naru; it almost sounds like you're lying, especially with the comment at the end trying to reassure yourself."

"Well, I'm not lying so you can choose if you want to believe me or not, but I'm not lying." Mai lied, exiting the room before Lin questioned her any further. She came back a few minutes later with a stack of files in her arms.

"Oh and Lin? Read these through." Mai instructed, dumping the paperwork on his desk. '_That's not like Naru; passing his work onto someone else. Maybe he's sick…yeah that's probably it, he's sick!_'

"Okay Naru, but don't forget we have that meeting at two to attend followed by that seminar you have to give on the merits of psychology in paranormal research." Lin informed, turning back to his laptop. Mai turned pale at his words; well, paler than Naru's normal ghostly pallor anyway.

"Ah…oh…um…right, the…the meeting and…and the seminar. I…um…I totally forgot about that…erm…you know what, I'm not feeling well, not well at all. I…uh…I think I'm going to go home and rest. I'm sure you can handle it by yourself right? Right!" Mai stuttered, backing out of the room and going back into Naru's office. '_Why didn't he tell me? He would've told me right? But he didn't tell me. Was Lin lying? Lin doesn't lie though. What am I to do? Maybe I should just go home, I mean back to Naru's_.'

Meanwhile Lin was having some thoughts of his very own. '_Hmm, it's strange Naru didn't notice I lied. He always knows what his schedule is. He also knows he doesn't do seminars here or go to meetings. Unless that wasn't Naru. It can't be that, that spell actually worked could it? I didn't think it actually worked. I thought it was made up. I only wanted them to stop fighting. Well, maybe they will if what I think has happened has actually happened, after all they'll have to work together for certain things. This is going to be interesting!_'

* * *

**A/N:- I hope this wasn't too bad! Review and tell me please!**

**I also have a super special request! I wish to know if any of you dear readers are male and if so what you think of this as I seem to be getting distinctly female reviewers so far!**

**If any female reviewers would also like to ask someone male to read and review this, that would be awesome too! I just really need a few men's opinions on certain aspects of this!**


	4. Right where you don't want it!

**A/N:- Hiya, I'm back with part 4! It's been a while! So 11 reviewers! Wow, popular! Let's get to thanking them!**

**lici910 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought it was cute!)**

**seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought it was epic and better than expected! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much!)**

**SolemnPassive thank you for your review! (Yep, it was Lin and I'm glad you found it hilarious!)**

**PhoenixNimbus.292 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought it was great! Please enjoy this chapter!)**

**Prushie thank you for your review! (I'm glad you found it funny and yes it was Lin! I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

**deadlyrose123 thank you for your review! (Poor Naru and Mai indeed! He really should but he was desperate! I'm glad you found it funny and liked everyone's reactions! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!)**

**Urdyonlione thank you for your review! (I'm glad you found it funny and I hope you find this just as funny! I like the part about the five pairs of shoes also! Hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

**Alexkitkat thank you for your review! (That's my aim, sorta! Ooh, I hope so! Nope it's not him this time, Kit's himself! Glad you loved it! I hope you love this also!)**

**DawnOfRenalice thank you for your review! (I'm glad you found it amusing! It is isn't it? Wait no more, hope you enjoy!)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx thank you for your review! (I'm not so sure about the telling Lin! I have decided to grant half your wish for Naru to get out of school somehow so they can chat! Hope you like!) and finally (Yaay!)...**

**Naruisawesome thank you for your review! (Yep, Lin did it! Ooh, glad you found it unexpected! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!) Thanks also go to favoriters and alerters and anyone who chatted with me!**

**A quick note to anyone who reads my other current fic OaR! Although Kitai in this fic is not 'you know who' those who hate him shout a big cheer as Kit the Git finally gets his!**

**Dedication this time goes to PhoenixNimbus.292 and xSapphirexRosesxFanx for their ideas that went into this and Naruisawesome for chatting with me!**

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing but the words used to make this!**

* * *

**With Naru**

Naru wandered back down the corridor from the girls' bathroom. He hadn't exactly memorised the route back to class when he had ran out in search of the toilet so he was considerably lost in the maze of Mai's school. '_Hmm, I think maybe I should've taken a left back there. Arrgh, why does this _thing_ have to be so uncomfortable! I miss my body._' Naru wriggled his hips a little to try and shift the extra content in his underwear somewhere more comfortable and doubled back in the direction he'd come from.

At that moment the bell rang signalling the end of morning classes and the start of a break period. Students poured out of rooms and into the halls to join up with their friends to chat and gather any necessary materials for their next classes after the break. Naru sighed as Keiko and Michiru bounced up to him again. Whether he sighed in relief or resignation to his fate he wasn't sure, but he was a little glad to see them.

"Mai, we were starting to think you flushed yourself down the toilet." Michiru stated upon reaching Naru.

"You should have seen the look on Mr Ono's face when you didn't return, it was hilarious!" Keiko crowed, sniggering a little. "I hope you got your _problem_ sorted out though." She added more soberly.

"Huh? Oh…uh…yeah, crisis averted." Naru replied, using the words Mai had on the phone.

A smooth male voice interrupted their conversation and Keiko and Michiru turned and squealed at the owner of the voice. Naru carefully looked in the direction Mai's gal pals were, only to confirm his suspicions of who the voice belonged to. There stood Kitai smirking like he'd won the lottery and gazing at Naru with some form of intent in his eyes.

"Hello Ladies. Mai, may I borrow you?" He asked with the same level of confidence he had used earlier. '_Oh geez, not this Jerk again!_' Without giving Naru the chance to reply, Kitai grabbed his arm and dragged him away from his two female companions. '_What the hell! He is going to regret ever laying a hand on me!_' Kitai only stopped dragging Naru when they were in a secluded spot in the corridor away from everyone else.

"Mai, I just want to say sorry, but you kinda asked for it rejecting me publicly." Kitai said, advancing on Naru. Naru tried to back away only to realize he was already against the wall. Kitai placed his hands on Naru's chest and squeezed a little.

"I always get what I want and no-one says no to me." Kitai murmured in Naru's ear before kissing him. It wasn't too forceful, but it still showed Kitai's dominant personality. His hands started roaming everywhere before finally coming back to Naru's chest again. Naru felt shocked at first that this was happening to him and then he got mad.

He shoved Kitai away as forcefully as he could so he could get some space in order to attack this Jerk who had decided to violate him. Kitai was a little stunned to be pushed away by a girl so much smaller than him, but he soon regained his composure and tried again to molest Naru. This time Naru was prepared for him and he immediately kicked Kitai hard in the stomach.

Winded slightly, Kitai advanced again only to be met with the heel of Naru's hand crunching into his nose with bone-shattering force. Kitai screamed in pain and anger at this and decided to get rough seeing as his quarry wouldn't cooperate. He advanced again, this time anticipating the kick Naru was aiming at his knees and jumping as Naru's leg swept under him.

After he landed he grabbed Naru from behind only to have Naru's elbow plant itself firmly in his ribs and Naru's foot crash down upon his own. Kitai let go of Naru and backed away a step or two as Naru turned and aimed the heel of his hand at Kitai's nose again. Naru then finished off his devastating attack with the most painful move of all, for Kitai that is.

Whilst Kitai was holding his bleeding and now fully broken nose, Naru aimed an extremely powerful kick right where no man wants it. Kitai howled loudly in pain at having his family jewels kicked before collapsing with a whimper. Naru mentally happy danced at his accomplishment whilst dusting himself off. '_I guess that cheesy chick flick Madoka made me watch really paid off seeing as I'm female now and my strength is somewhat diminished._'

Students and teachers started rushing towards the scene to find out what was going on only to find a passed out and bleeding Kitai and a sadistically smiling Naru in Mai's body. Kitai was immediately carted off to the nurse's office to have ice placed in all the appropriate places whilst Naru was dragged to the Principal's office.

"Miss Taniyama, what on earth did you think you were doing, attacking another student in such a manner?" The Principal demanded. Naru slowly looked at the angry man before him, contemplating what to say.

"I did it because he attacked me first, I was only defending myself." Naru replied. The Principal took in Naru's pristine appearance before sighing and shaking his head.

"Miss Taniyama, I'm afraid your behaviour is unacceptable and I will have to call Mr Shibuya to inform him that you are not welcome at this school for the next two weeks and to come collect you." He said, picking up the phone and dialling Naru's office.

**With Mai**

It had been a slow and boring morning since Naru's entertaining phone call. Lin had admitted he'd lied to Mai when he saw her still fretting about his made up meetings. He had to admit it was quite interesting seeing emotions clearly displayed on his young boss' normally stoic face. It made it so much easier to do things now Naru wasn't Naru. Okay, so he was going to keep the fact he knew about their predicament and also the fact that it was him that caused it to himself for now, but that was only so he could get some entertainment out of it first.

Mai on the other hand had been enjoying her freedom from the pressures of school and to some extent work. She had instead done things like read manga, fold origami butterflies and randomly search the net for various different things, all the while sitting cross-legged in Naru's desk chair as it provided space for her 'extra goods' after she got fed up of accidently hurting herself. '_Seriously, how do men cope with this every day?_'

She was just about to search Amazon for some anime DVDs when Lin knocked on the door to inform her of a phone call. Sighing, she picked up the receiver and took the person waiting off hold.

"Shibuya Psychic Research, Kazuya Shibuya speaking, how may I help?" Mai drawled in a monotone voice down the phone, remembering to say Naru's full name instead of her own or her nickname for him.

"Ah, Mr Shibuya, this is the principal of Miss Mai Taniyama. I was wondering if you could come and collect her." The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"May I ask why?" Mai asked, not sure whether she should feel panicked by this call.

"Miss Taniyama got herself into some serious trouble and she is not welcome in our halls for the next two weeks." The Principal informed.

"I see. We'll be there in half an hour to discuss this more thoroughly." Mai replied, remembering to use Naru's fancy way of speaking, before hanging up. Mai got out of the chair she was in carefully and exited the room.

"Lin!" She called. Apparently this was all the Chinese onmyoji needed as he exited his own room dressed in his coat and brandishing the keys to the van. Half an hour later they reached their destination of the Principal's office as promised. Naru was sat in a chair looking very unapologetic for, his as yet unknown, actions.

"Mr Shibuya and Mr Koujo is it, please have a seat." The Principal stated, gesturing to two empty seats next to Naru.

Mai and Lin sat down, Mai in a most ungentlemanly fashion of knees apart on the edge of her seat. Naru smacked the side of her leg in what he hoped was a hidden manner and glared at her slightly, quickly flicking his eyes to her parted legs and back to her face in the hope she would get the message to close them. Mai glared back as though saying 'no way unless you want your parts bruised' so Naru silently rolled his eyes and refocused on the Principal in front of him.

"Mr Shibuya, I must regrettably inform you that Miss Taniyama has been extremely abusive towards a male student and therefore must be immediately removed from the grounds for the next two weeks." The Principal informed, sighing as though he really didn't want to do this.

"I see. May I ask what she did exactly?" Mai enquired, slightly shocked at Naru's supposed behaviour whilst under the guise of her.

"What she did isn't pretty. I can't believe she was so violent towards him." The Principal started before sighing as though resigned to having to divulge the full details of Naru's victim's injuries. "The school nurse has listed down the following injuries. One broken nose, severe bruising to his lower abdomen, two suspected cracked ribs, a severely bruised foot and last but by no means least his groin area was so severely bruised that the nurse doubts he'll be able to walk for a week."

Lin blanched at the last injury for as a man he knew how that felt, after all how many times had Madoka accidently kicked him there when he was trying to teach her self-defence. Mai stared at a smirking Naru completely dumbfounded. '_How…no, why would he do that?_'

"I…I see. And may I ask her victim's name?" Mai finally asked after recovering from her shock a little.

"His name is Kitai Phillips; he's a transfer student from England." '_Oh good grief, no wonder Naru did what he did then! That guy's a prolific flirt!_' Mai tried not to laugh upon hearing the victim's name and instead composed herself enough to seem sincere when she conveyed her understanding of how serious a matter this was before ordering Naru as sternly as possible to the van.

When they arrived back at the office Lin immediately retreated back into his office, deciding he didn't want to deal with this anymore and that he had work to do. Mai gestured for Naru to go take a seat in his office whilst she went to go get tea before going to talk to him about this incident.

After making the tea and entering Naru's sanctuary she noticed that he had wisely decided to take a seat on the opposite side of the desk to normal just in case anyone came in. Mai sat cross-legged again in Naru's desk chair and distributed the tea.

"Why are you sat like that?" Naru asked, sipping his beverage.

"Because it's more comfortable as I'm not used to…certain things." Mai replied, drinking her own tea.

"Uh-huh. Do you know why men pull their trouser legs up a little before sitting?" Naru questioned knowingly. Mai shook her head. "It's because it lifts the problem area out of the way a little first." Naru informed. Mai made an 'O' with her mouth at learning this, but quietly went on with her tea.

"Naru, why did you attack Kitai?" Mai had finally asked the question Naru had been waiting all this time for. There was no anger in her tone though regarding his activities, just curiosity.

"Because he started it by feeling me up and kissing me." Naru stated in his defence. Mai's eyes widened slightly before she contemplated what he had said. Naru went on to describe how he had turned down Kitai's advances and how Kitai had decided to seek his revenge whilst Mai was thinking. After coming to understand the situation more thoroughly Mai responded.

"Well done Naru!" Mai said sincerely. "Congratulations on finally putting that Moron in his place." Naru stared at Mai confused.

"You're not angry?"

"Heck no! I've been trying to get rid of him for weeks. He gives me the creeps." Mai informed. Naru jumped up and hugged Mai for no other reason than he suddenly felt like it. '_Okay, that was weird, why did I do that?_' Mai had already put it down to a mood swing, however her new male body couldn't get over the fact it'd just been hugged by an attractive girl.

"Um…Naru? I think I have a problem…"

* * *

**A/N:- So...how was it? I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Extra credit for anyone who can correctly guess the movie mentioned!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! See ya!**


	5. Problems

**A/N:- Hello again everyone! I know you have all been dying to know what's going to happen due to my cliffhanger so here is the next part! 10 reviews last time, awesome! So...**

**seshomaru 94 thank you for your review! (Oh well, I'll reveal the answer in just a bit! I'm glad you thought it was epic and awesome and you loved it and I hope you enjoy the solution to the problem!)**

**lovenarumai thank you for your review! (I'm glad you loved the chapter and thought the end was fantastic! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!)**

**Celestial Star12 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you loved the title it took me a while to come up with that! I know the title of this chapter isn't so great, but I hope you enjoy anyway!)**

**Your. My. Superman thank you for your review! (I'm happy to know you are finding this seriously funny stuff! He sure does right?! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!)**

**Rhiannonlee93 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you think this keeps getting funnier and you love it! I hope you love this chapter just as much!)**

**PhoenixNimbus.292 thank you for your review! (I'm happy you thought it was hilarious and the self-defense moves were awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!)**

**Katella thank you for your review! (Yes it sure is! Please enjoy this chapter too!)**

**lici910 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought it was awesome! Hope this is just as awesome for you!)**

**DawnOfRenalice thank you for your review! (I'm happy you thought it was awesome and cool! He sure did, didn't he! I really enjoyed writing that part! Yeah, poor Mai! I hope you enjoy the solution!)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx thank you for your review! (I'm glad it made you laugh a lot! Well, here is your answer! I hope you enjoy!) and finally...**

**Naruisawesome thank you for your review! (He sure does! That would be funny, I'll have to try and remember that one! I hope you enjoy this chapter!) Thanks also go to any favoriters and alerters and anyone who chatted with me!**

**Now, even though I didn't get many guesses for my question last time, the chick flick Madoka made Naru watch was Miss Congeniality where the acronym SING was used to remember a list of points to hit your target in self-defense! Those being Solar plexus, Instep, Nose and Groin! I think Naru used that effectively don't you?!**

**This time the dedication goes to everyone, because let's face it, what would this story be without you all?!**

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

**With Naru and Mai**

Naru let Mai go and stood up straight frowning.

"What do you mean 'a problem'?" He asked a little confused.

"You know, '_a_ _problem_'!" Mai replied, gesturing a little to her lap and blushing. '_Ohh! That's never happened before; I guess my body does have hormones after all!_'

"I see." Naru said, trying not to give away the fact he was out of his league on this one. '_Hmm, now what did Lin say about how to deal with this? He said there was either that…or maybe I could try that…_'

"What do I do Naru?" His own voice jarred him out of his musings and he refocused his attention on a rather flustered Mai.

"First of all Mai, you need to calm down." He replied, trying to sound confident about the situation he was in. "If you get any more worked up worse things are going to happen." He gestured to the tea set currently floating a ruler's length above the desk.

"I'm doing that?" Mai asked.

"Yes and that's not a good thing."

"Sorry." Mai mumbled. Naru pinched the bridge of his nose to gain more focus.

"Okay, first take a deep calming breath." He ordered. Mai breathed in and out deeply and the tea set calmly floated back down to the desk.

"Better?" Naru questioned.

"Yeah, a little." She replied.

"Alright, now listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you and do as I say."

"Okaay…" Mai said a little warily. Naru leaned forward and started whispering in Mai's ear. Mai's face went through several different emotions, eventually settling on disgust and anger.

"That's horrible! Also, I'm not doing that, why don't you go do it?!"

"Unfortunately Mai, I can't. That is something I'm unable to do." Naru said smoothly.

"Argh, fine I'll do it, but only because the _problem_ is gone and I know how." Mai replied, grabbing the tea things and heading towards the kitchen to make some more. She couldn't believe Naru had just described what Gene's corpse looked like in detail to her and then ordered her to go make tea. '_Still, I guess it worked._'

The chimes above the door sounded just as the kettle boiled, and the loud monk came bursting through the door. Mai panicked a little not wanting any of her work colleagues other than Naru and Lin to see her in Naru's body.

"We're closed!" She yelled, that being the first thing that came to mind to get rid of him.

"Doesn't matter Naru, I didn't come here on business anyway." Monk said sitting down. "Say, why are you in the kitchen and not Mai? Where is Mai?" '_Right in front of you! What is the time anyway? One o'clock? Oh, that's right; I only had a half day at school today anyway! Monk's question makes sense now!_'

"Err…um…sulking in my office, she got expelled from school for two weeks so I asked her to do some filing in my office and who says I can't make tea?!" Mai retorted.

"No-one said that, it's just strange to actually witness it. Why'd Mai get expelled?" Monk asked with sudden concern.

"She apparently beat a guy to a pulp at school. I have talked to her about it and apparently he started it and she was just protecting herself, but still the school found her behaviour inexcusable." Mai said slightly softer than the condescending tone the real Naru would have used.

"Are you okay Naru? It almost sounds like you care." The monk said jovially.

"I'm fine!" Mai shouted, trying to sound as Naru-like as possible.

"What is all this noise out here? What is going on Ma…Naru?" Naru asked with a scowl and his arms crossed.

"When you said she was in a bad mood Naru, you weren't kidding." Monk said. "Now's probably not a good time then to fill you in on my band's latest tour that I just got back from. I'll catch you some other time Mai." With that the monk left. Mai breathed a sigh of relief at his departure and turned to a still scowling Naru with her tray of tea.

"Man, that was awkward. I had no idea what to say to him to sound like you. We have got to get this problem fixed Naru." They both went back into Naru's office and reseated themselves.

"I couldn't agree more Mai. I also had no idea what to say to your friends whilst at your school. How did we get into this mess in the first place?" Mai paused slightly in her distribution of the tea at Naru's question before she answered.

"The usual way we get into most of our unwanted situations. You said stuff, I said stuff, we argued over who was right and why, we shouted more meaningless things and then we stormed off in our separate directions." She summarised. Naru sipped his tea thoughtfully.

"It doesn't sound like there was anything different from usual in that so how did we end up in this predicament?"

"I don't know Naru, I really don't." Mai sighed, sipping her own tea. They sat for a while in contemplative silence until Naru started fidgeting.

"Something the matter Naru?" Mai asked lazily.

"This _thing_ you made me wear is uncomfortable and my stomach hurts. How can you stand this?" He growled.

"I don't know, you learn to live with it I guess." Mai shrugged. "Look, there are some better products in the bathroom and some pain medication too, I snuck them in there just in case I ever forgot. Why don't you go use some and I'll think some more on this while you're gone." She suggested. Naru sighed in defeat and exited the room, going in the direction of the bathroom.

**With Lin**

Lin could hear most of what Naru and Mai were discussing through the wall in his own office. '_So, my theory was right, that ancient spell did work! Maybe I should tell them it was me, then again, considering what Naru did to that guy at Mai's school; Naru is still a formidable opponent, even in Mai's body! It would probably be best not to tell them then. Maybe I should ring Mum and ask her what to do as that spell did come from her Grandmother. She might know something about how to reverse it._'

Lin picked up the phone, resigned to having to call his mother.

"Yes, operator I would like to place a call to a Koujo Ai Lang in China please."

"Hold on while we connect your call." Some hold music started playing whilst Lin waited. '_Knotlamp huh?! That's different!_'

" Hello?"

"Hi Mum, it's Lin. I need to ask you something."

"Oh, Lin dear, is something wrong?" Lin's Mum asked.

"Well, you could say that… Mum, I've done something bad. That spell your Grandmother gave you, I used it on Kazuya and his assistant and now they've somehow switched bodies."

"Koujo Lin, you did WHAT?" Ai Lang yelled down the phone.

"I…I used that ancient spell on Kazuya and Mai…" Lin repeated weakly before his Mother interrupted him.

"That's it! I knew I should've dragged your ass back to China with me. 'Trust me' you said 'I need to be independent' you said. Well, I trusted you and now see what you've done!" She shouted. '_Well, at least she's in a good mood._'

"But Mum, you don't understand, I was desperate." Lin stated.

"I see." His Mum said slightly calmer. "What did that Snotty Little Upstart do now?" She sighed.

"They kept fighting, it was driving me insane. I finally snapped and cast that spell just as they shouted 'I WISH I WAS YOU!' at each other and well, now you see my predicament. Do you know how to reverse it?" Lin asked.

"Hmm, that does seem to be quite the problem. Unfortunately I don't know of any way to reverse it though. My Grandmother did tell me upon giving it to me that all problems must be worked out by themselves though, so maybe all you need to do is give it time and let those two sort their differences out for themselves." Ai Lang said sagely.

"I see. Thank you Mum, for your wisdom." Lin replied. His Mum sighed down the phone again.

"When those two realize their feelings for each other I think we will all be spared a headache." She stated. Lin let out a small chuckle and smiled at her words before saying his goodbyes to her and hanging up. Lin resumed the 'work' he had been doing before phoning his Mum by finishing off Kaiba in his thirty-third match with him and starting a new match on his Yu-Gi-Oh! game. All the while he continued listening with interest to Mai and Naru's conversation next door.

**With Mai and Naru**

"I just don't think this is a natural everyday occurrence and we should maybe ask one of those slackers for advice." Naru insisted vehemently. "I personally would go with the priest as he seems able to not judge and keep his mouth shut."

"I don't want everyone to know this has happened Naru and I think it would be best kept to ourselves." Mai protested.

"Normally I would agree with that, but we could have been possessed and it's not a risk I'm willing to take." Naru stated, picking up the phone. "Now, what is John's number?" Mai sulkily told Naru the number he needed to dial and listened as he talked to the chipper Australian.

"G'day Mai, what can I do for you? Has Kazuya got a new case he needs me for?" The priest asked.

"Not exactly." Naru replied. "Come to the office immediately and all will be explained."

"Uh…okay. I'll be there in thirty minutes." John said before hanging up. Naru looked at Mai who was still sulking in his desk chair at his decision to call the priest.

"Mai, stop making me look like someone just kicked a cat." Naru sighed.

"So, you're a cat person huh?" Mai asked, leaning forward and placing her elbows on the desk so she could rest her chin in her hands.

"What makes you think that and what is with this pointless topic of conversation?" Naru questioned.

"We have some time to kill before John gets here and you told me to 'stop making you look like someone kicked a cat' therefore meaning you are a cat person." Mai explained.

"Well, for your information I'm allergic, so no, I'm not a cat person!" Naru informed.

"Oh, that's too bad. So what animals do you like?" Mai asked. Naru scowled at her. Mai thought he wasn't going to answer and was about to give up when she heard him softly reply.

"Hamsters, I like hamsters." He murmured. Mai almost burst out laughing at the thought of the ever serious Naru holding an adorable tiny hamster. She looked at him carefully, seeing the expression on his face saying 'go on, judge me' and decided that it would be mean to make fun of him just for liking hamsters so she cleared her throat instead and revealed her favourite animal.

"I like dogs. They're loyal and help you get exercise and you can cuddle up with them." She said.

"True, dogs are quite companionable creatures." Naru agreed. "I guess I don't mind them." He admitted.

"Well, hamsters are cool too." Mai acknowledged. "Hey, looks like we just agreed on something." She stated, smirking a little at Naru.

"I know, creepy isn't it?!" He replied, smirking back at her.

"Say Naru, whilst we have a few spare minutes, do you want to come and learn how to make tea?" Mai asked hoping he would agree.

"But then what would I pay you for?" Naru retorted.

"Good point." Mai stated dryly. "Well, I'm going to go make tea anyway; you can come and learn if you want to." Mai wandered out of the room and headed towards the kitchen just as the door chimes went off and the Australian priest entered.

* * *

**A/N:- So, what did you all think of that?**

**Please, please, please review and tell me! Suggestions also welcome! Until next time, see ya!**


	6. Not what you want

**A/N:- Heya guys, I'm back! Last chapter had a good response with 9 reviews! So...**

**seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought it was awesomeness! I'm not sure! Hamsters are great! Well, here's the answer! I hope you enjoy!)**

**2takuya thank you for your review! (I'm glad you also find this awesome and think it's hilarious! I'm happy to know you think the OOCness is okay, that's very reassuring! Thank you for the thumbs up and I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

**DawnOfRenalice thank you for your review! (I'm glad you couldn't stop giggling! I know I can't when I write this! Well, here's the answer! Enjoy!)**

**Celestial Star12 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you liked the choice of pet I gave Naru! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx thank you for your review! (Um...indeed! I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

**PhoenixNimbus.292 thank you for your review! (I'm really happy you adored last chapter! Lin's mum is quite awesome! I hope you adore this chapter too!)**

**Naruisawesome thank you for your review! (He sure did! Yep, Naru likes hamsters! That is quite the mental image isn't it?! Naru holding a tiny hamster! Yes, yes they are! I hope you enjoy!)**

**Chrysanthia-Sunshine thank you for your review! (I'm really glad you liked Lin's mum! She is rather funny! I hope you enjoy this chapter!) and finally...**

**Rhiannonlee93 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too!) Thanks also go to any favoriters and alerters and anyone who chatted with me!**

**Dedication this time goes to 2takuya for their idea which I have partly used this chapter and will use some more next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:- I only own the plot!**

* * *

**With Mai and Naru**

John sipped thoughtfully at his third cup of tea, blinking rapidly as looked between Mai and Naru trying to process what they had just told him.

"…So we thought you might be able to perform an exorcism on us in case we are possessed." Naru concluded, taking in the slightly stunned and pensive expression of the Australian.

"Kazuya, Mai, let me be honest, I don't think you are possessed and I also don't think there is a lot I can do for you as this is outside of my realm of expertise." John said after a while, unsure as to who to look at when addressing them with their names. "Have you tried asking Lin? This sounds more like something he would know more about than I would." Naru let out an irritated noise that didn't sound quite right coming from Mai's body.

"If I had wanted him to know I would have told him by now." He spat.

"Well, just a suggestion Mate." John said apologetically.

"Are you sure there's nothing you could do?" Mai interrupted before Naru could speak again. John shook his head sadly and sipped his tea again.

The door to Lin's office opened at that moment and the tall Chinese man exited with a piece of paper in his hand. John looked expectantly at the pair sat on the sofa across from him trying to convey that they should take this chance to inform Lin of the situation. Mai sighed and took a deep breath before Naru elbowed her in the ribs and shook his head whilst frowning. John shrugged at this and decided to turn his attention on the ever silent Lin.

"Naru, we have a case." Lin announced, making sure to focus his gaze between Naru and Mai so he wasn't looking at anyone specifically, but looked as though he were addressing the right party. Naru exploded with rage at this.

"What gives you the right to take cases without m…Naru's permission?" He yelled, catching himself before he made the mistake of referring to himself as his real self.

"I don't know what impression you've been put under Mai, but I have all the authority I need as this case was specifically requested by Naru's parents." Naru sat down pouting; accepting the fact that there was no way of getting out of this if it was his parents' doing.

"You know Naru; you're not doing a very good job of being me especially as I don't pout." Mai whispered in his ear. Naru gave her a dirty look to show how much he didn't care at that moment about acting like her only that he didn't want to go on this case, especially in his current state. Mai rolled her eyes and decided to be the figuratively bigger man by asking about the details of the case.

"It's at a house just outside of Tokyo; a couple have been experiencing some disturbing things and believe they are of paranormal origin."

"Things like what?" Mai asked.

"The woman claims to hear strange and disturbing noises at night and the man wakes up with bites and scratches all over him." Lin informed. John gasped a little at the details. "We shouldn't need too many people for this, but I recommend calling Miss Hara in. We leave in three hours." Lin continued, smirking secretly to himself at the look on Mai's face as he said that.

"I can come too." John offered, catching on slightly to what Lin was doing. It wasn't that John was trying to be mean, he was just curious as to how this would play out as he now knew what he knew.

"That would be very helpful John, thank you." Lin acknowledged.

"Um…uh…Mai can I see you in my office for a moment before you contact Mas…Miss Hara?" Mai asked, looking pointedly at Naru. Naru just silently got up and followed Mai into their private world where they could be themselves without fear of being caught. Mai rounded on Naru as soon as she heard him close the door.

"Naru, how much do you like Masako? And you must be very honest with me." Mai blurted in a jumbled rush. Naru raised an eyebrow at her before contemplating his answer.

"Why would you ask such a question?" He said finally.

"Just answer the question Naru." She said with impatience, pacing back and forth a little nervously.

"She is a good medium…" Naru started carefully.

"That's not what I asked; I asked if you liked her. If she disappeared tomorrow, would you care?" Mai questioned, looking slightly more nervous.

"If you are talking about if I'm interested in her romantically, the answer is no, I'm not." Naru replied.

"So if I let rip at her for clinging to me, you wouldn't get mad?" Mai asked cautiously. Naru blinked at her a couple times before a slow smirk spread across his face.

"Is that what you were worried about? Me getting mad if you yelled at Masako?" Naru questioned with amusement. Mai nodded meekly, refusing to look Naru in the eye.

"The answer is that I wouldn't get mad at all, in fact I would probably find it rather amusing to watch. A gentleman most of the time I may be, but there are limits to even my patience and Masako definitely pushes them." Naru confided. "I think that maybe this case won't be so bad after all." Mai chuckled with relief at that and flopped into the desk chair.

"Hey Naru, I think maybe we should tag-team to prepare for this case. After all, it would be bad if we packed the wrong stuff or forgot something right?" Mai suggested. Naru nodded and also took a seat so they could draw up a plan for visiting each other's homes.

**With Lin and John**

"So, I'm guessing you know." John stated, looking at the silent Chinese man after the door to Naru's office closed. Lin nodded and took a seat on the sofa Mai and Naru had vacated.

"How did you find out?" John asked.

"It was me that did it." Lin sighed, feeling the need to tell someone. John nodded his understanding as Lin went on to explain his motives behind it.

"So Mai and Kazuya don't know you're the culprit behind this?" John questioned. Lin nodded again.

"I'm not going to tell them either and I would appreciate if you kept it to yourself in regards to my guilt." Lin stated.

"I will treat this as though you have visited my confessional." John swore. "This is going to be interesting though."

"It sure is. I just hope Naru doesn't do anything too rash or Mai for that matter."

"I'm sure they'll both be fine, besides they need to learn to get along." John said sagely. The door to Naru's office opened and Naru and Mai immediately went to put their coats on.

"Where are you going Naru?" Lin asked.

"To…er…help Mai, I mean make sure that she isn't late or anything. What time are we leaving again?" Mai asked.

"We leave in about three hours. Have you called Miss Hara?"

"Yes, yes she has been called. Uh…come along Mai, we don't want to be late." Mai said, towing Naru out of the office.

**With Mai and Naru**

Mai and Naru had decided to go to Mai's first as it was furthest away. Naru let them in as he was the one with the key and they proceeded straight to Mai's room to get a bag of stuff Naru would need. Naru was being extremely picky about what was to go in the bag, even going as far as rejecting some of Mai's toiletries for smelling too girly. When Mai irritably pointed out he _was_ a girl now he pouted and let Mai put whatever she thought in the bag without further comment.

When they reached Naru's place the same kind of problem was encountered in reverse as Mai complained bitterly about the fact that Naru only chose black clothes for her to wear. Naru got so exasperated at one stage with Mai's complaints that he threatened to tie her up and blindfold her so he could continue his work unhindered. This of course immediately made Mai cease her protests.

They managed to get back to the office with five minutes to spare all the while scowling at each other. Lin had already packed the van so all that was needed was their presence inside it. The short ride was tense and silent making John wonder what exactly had happened between them during their absence from the office. They had decided to quickly stop at John's home so he could get his own go bag as it was on the way to the site. Whilst John was gone Lin turned to the other two in the van.

"Would you two mind acting like adults when we get there? Honestly Naru, I would've thought such petulant behaviour was beneath you." Lin stated, referring to the fact that for the past five minutes they had not-so-secretly been thumping and pinching each other in the leg.

In truth Mai had started it as vengeance for the wardrobe Naru had chosen, however Naru had just found it too hard to resist the urge to retaliate and so their mini war had begun. They both apologized, scowled at each other and then turned in the opposite direction just as John arrived back with his bag. Half an hour later they reached their destination just as Masako arrived. Mai sighed and braced herself as everyone exited the van.

"Masako, do you sense anything?" She asked the medium without thinking about how she addressed her. A slight glint of hope flashed in Masako's eyes before she put on her usual performance of exclaiming about probably non-existent ghosts, swooning and lunging at the person she assumed was Naru.

Mai felt disgusted by this behaviour and tried to prize the clingy medium off of her. Masako just held on tighter and fluttered her eyelashes at Mai whilst casting an evil glance at Naru as though to say 'ha, ha, I won; he likes me more than you'. Naru was slightly shocked as he had never seen this side of Masako before. He watched with anticipation and amusement as he could see Mai obviously struggling to keep her temper. Masako leaned in to kiss Mai on the cheek and that was when Mai snapped.

"That is it you Harpy! Get off me now!" She growled. Masako was a little stunned and let go as ordered.

"But Oliver, I thought…" Masako protested.

"You thought what? I was interested in you? Well, I'm not! You make me sick! I am fed up of your clingy attitude! Get a clue, I don't like you! I put up with you because you're good at what you do, but other than that I have no use for a tramp like you!" Mai yelled.

"I see. Well then, I guess this is goodbye Oliver. I hope you and that clueless bimbo over there have a nice life." With that Masako retreated back into her limo and drove off. Mai took a deep breath before she heard someone clapping behind her. She turned to see Naru with a big smirk on his face clapping his hands wildly at the performance just given by Mai.

"That was brilliant and the comment about her being a harpy was just so well executed." Naru said dryly. "Now if you've quite finished getting rid of my company's associates we have work to do."

"I thought you said you wouldn't get mad if that happened." Mai replied, upset by Naru's tone. She stared at the ground with shame written all over her face. She hadn't wanted Masako to leave permanently, she just wanted her to back off and stop mauling her.

"Oh I'm not angry, far from it. I found that little spectacle highly amusing, however she was the only medium we had and she has now quit which puts us at a disadvantage." Naru explained.

"I'm sorry Naru. Um…we should probably meet the clients." Mai muttered, moving away from Naru and going towards the house they were to investigate. Naru shook his head at what had just happened and let out a big yawn. For some reason he was starting to feel a little tired.

* * *

**A/N:- So, how was it? Be honest! I hope it was enjoyable!**

**Please review and tell me! Also feel free to suggest stuff or randomly chat to me! Until next time, see ya!**


	7. A Dream, I Wish

**A/N:- Hello, hello! I am back with the next installment! 10 reviews last time, wonderful! So...**

**Prushie thank you for your review! (Thanks! No worries, everyone gets busy sometimes! Here is more, enjoy!)**

**lici910 thank you for your review! (Indeed, indeed! Giggle! I hope you enjoy this!)**

**Celestial Star12 thank you for your review! (Glad you thought so! I hope this is also good!)**

**Rhiannonlee93 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought that was hilarious! I hope this is equally hilarious and you enjoy it!)**

**Chrysanthia-Sunshine thank you for your review! (I'm happy you liked that as I enjoyed writing it! I hope you like this too!)**

**PhoenixNimbus.292 thank you for your review! (I liked that comment too! Brilliant idea! Enjoy!)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx thank you for your review! (Mmhmm, that's exactly what it means! I hope you like!)**

**NoCoolNameHere thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought it was funny! Yep! I hope you enjoy!)**

**Naruisawesome thank you for your review! (Glad you liked! Me too! Ooh, favourite chapter eh?! Cool! Your wish will be my command! Enjoy!) and finally...**

**2takuya thank you for your review! (Of course, because you asked! I have the feeling we haven't seen the last of her! Again, your wish is my command! Yep, that it does! I hope you enjoy this chapter!) Thanks also go to any favoriters and alerters and anyone who chatted with me!**

**Okay, let's see, dedication goes to...2takuya, Chrysanthia-Sunshine, PhoenixNimbus.292 and Naruisawesome for their ideas that went into this!**

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing!**

* * *

Naru let out another big yawn as he fell into place behind Mai as she knocked on the door of their clients' house. John and Lin exchanged intrigued looks at this before focussing their attention on the opening front door and the timid looking woman who opened it.

"Ah, good day. We're the people you requested from Shibuya Psychic Research. My name is Kazuya Shibuya and these are my assistants Lin Koujo and Mai Taniyama. We also have Father John Brown with us who is one of our liaisons for such matters." Mai recited perfectly, remembering the usual spiel Naru used when meeting clients outside of the office. The woman nodded silently and stepped out of the way of the door to invite the group in. She led them towards a sitting room where a man they assumed to be her husband was waiting.

"Mr Shibuya I presume." The man announced, getting up and walking over to, shockingly enough, John. John backed away and started stammering.

"Uh…n…no, w…why would you think that?"

The man looked slightly confused as he could've sworn the man he was to meet was English and young and the man he'd addressed looked English and young enough with his blonde hair…

Mai cleared her throat to announce her presence and save John from any further embarrassment as amused as she was by the mistake. Normally when people meet the SPR team they assume people like Monk or Lin are the boss as they are male and older than the rest of the males in the group. Occasionally a client will get the right man or assume their leader is Yasuhara as he matches Naru's description also, but barely anyone picks John which is why it was so amusing to Mai.

"I believe you're looking for me." She declared, stepping forward from their quartet. The man switched from trying to shake John's hand to shaking Mai's warmly.

"Thank you so much Mr Shibuya for coming! Please, everyone, come and sit down." He said, gesturing to the unoccupied chairs and sofas in the room. Naru felt like this was the best suggestion he had heard all day. He wasn't sure how much longer he would've been able to stand with his sudden and ever-increasing tiredness.

Naru flopped onto a sumptuous sofa that the man had indicated to in a most unladylike manner of one leg across the remaining seats of the sofa and the other leg dangling off the sofa and promptly gave into his desire to sleep. Mai joined Naru on his sofa and discreetly rearranged him so that no-one was getting a view they didn't need, placing his head on her shoulder and curling his legs into her side. After everyone else was seated the man looked confusedly at the now peacefully slumbering Naru.

"Don't worry about her, she does this quite often." Mai said knowingly. "It's a part of her psychic abilities. She must have sensed something upon entering this house." She informed. The man nodded in understanding and gestured for his wife to sit next to him.

"Now please tell us all you know of the phenomena occurring in this house." Mai said, settling into the sofa as the man and woman told the three still awake all about the case they were to look into.

**With Naru**

Naru stared blankly at the darkness surrounding him. He didn't know where he was and he wasn't sure he wanted to either.

Giving in to the fact that he would have to make a move if he was to get anywhere with Mai's powers he carefully started to move forwards. Immediately he noticed a difference and he looked down at himself relieved to find that for now he was back to his normal self. No periods, no random mood swings, no skirts, he was all male. Although just to be sure he lowered a hand to check. '_Yep, definitely male!_' He continued forward with a slight spring in his step delighting in every little feeling.

"Someone's happy." A familiar voice sounded from behind him. A voice he'd longed to hear for three years, a voice very like his own only slightly more joyful and mischievous. Naru turned, unprepared for the sight that greeted him. It was his brother, he was sure, but at the same time it wasn't for yet again, instead of a mirror image of himself being seen, the visage was of his female assistant.

"Gene?" The word came out as naturally as it always had, but with the unsureness that came with a.) Addressing someone you believe to be no longer alive and b.) The person you want to see looking as opposite as possible to what you were expecting.

"Hey Brother!" The Mai lookalike in front of him said with Gene's voice. "Long time no see." '_Yeah, that's Gene!_'

"You look rather different, care to explain?" Naru asked cocking an eyebrow at his now twirling brother.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it all comes down to how others see you and as you are now not you hence the rather female appearance." Gene explained, starting to bounce on the spot.

"I see. What the heck are you doing?" Naru questioned as he observed Gene now cartwheeling across the floor, space…whatever you want to call it.

"Testing stuff. I've always wondered what it was like to be a girl and now I can find out. Are skirts always this breezy?"

"How should I know, I've only worn one today and trust me there are certain things about being a girl that not even you want to know about." Naru grumbled.

"I have to say they make you feel really free in places, I mean look I can do the splits now!" Gene declared, ignoring what Naru had said and proceeding to lift his skirt a little and do the splits.

"Gene, no-one wants to see that!" Naru exclaimed, realizing his brother had lifted his skirt a little too high and was now showing his underwear to whatever entities were nearby. Gene looked to see why Naru had shouted and quickly dropped his skirt when he realized he was showing off his underwear. He then lifted it again to admire the underwear he was wearing before dropping it yet again.

"Hey Noll, did you pick these out because I have to say you have excellent taste." Gene said, gesturing to his undergarments. Naru stared at Gene as though he'd just told him he was from outer space and he wanted to take him back to his home planet. Gene laughed at Naru's expression.

"Lighten up Noll. Life's too short to be so serious all the time. You may have a doctorate, but you are the thickest person I know. No wonder you and Mai switched bodies if this is how you act with her."

"So you know about that huh?" Naru asked wearily.

"Noll, if you hadn't noticed I look like Mai, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened." Gene informed, patting Naru gently on the shoulder to reassure him it was okay.

"Anyway, I assume you called me here for a reason." Naru said, switching to business mode to hide his discomfort at having Gene see through him as usual. Gene let out a sigh at his brother's obstinate nature.

"I called you here to warn you about the spirit you're dealing with. It likes teenage girls and so far as your clients are young but not teenage it has only been toying with them. You especially need to be careful."

"I don't see why as I'm not female." Naru argued.

"Dude, have you taken a look in the mirror lately? You look distinctly female which is why you must be careful. I also recommend you call in the shrine maiden and the monk for this as you may require their expertise." Gene suggested. Naru snorted at this as he didn't see what exact expertise either of them had. Gene glared at him so he just nodded his agreement.

"And one more thing Noll. This ghost is put off by the presence of a lover or someone that the victim holds significant feelings for. I'm sure you know what that means." Gene said, wiggling his eyebrows slightly. Naru narrowed his eyes at Gene in a gesture that said that he either didn't know or he didn't want to know what Gene was implying. Again Gene sighed.

"Honestly, get your mind out of the gutter, that's not what I was trying to say. I mean for you and Mai to merely share a room during the case. Not only will it keep you safe, it will give you privacy from that miko. And before you try to deny your feelings for dear Mai they're written all over your face right now, especially in the death glare you're currently giving me." Gene stated, smirking a little at the blush now dusting Naru's cheeks. "You should get going before Mai gets worried. It was nice seeing you again Baby Bro." He said as he began to fade. Naru soon felt an insistent tugging at the back of his mind and allowed himself to be dragged, albeit slightly unwillingly, back into Mai's body. He awoke to find himself curled around Mai as the voices of their clients finished explaining what was happening.

"I see. Well, Mr and Mrs Shinjo this sounds quite serious. We will definitely take the case." Mai said. "If you could provide us with three…" She started, noticing Naru had awoken and was now poking her in the ribs and shaking his head. "…Make that four?" Naru nodded. "Four rooms, for our base and sleeping quarters we can get started." She announced. Mrs Shinjo nodded and went to prepare the aforementioned rooms. "Mai, you have been with us long enough, why don't you decide what we're all doing." Mai declared, noticing John's anticipatory glance when she realized it was time to assign tasks. '_Transferring responsibility to Naru, nice!_' John thought.

"John and Lin should unload the van. Naru, you should go make tea and I will call Miss…er…that is Ayako and Monk to request their assistance on this case. Then I can fill everyone in on my dream when they get here." Naru said, digging out Mai's phone as the others went to complete the tasks he had assigned to them.

Both the monk and the miko said that they could be there within an hour when Naru called them leaving him to quietly sip his tea with Mai. He was still a little bothered by the fact that Gene had said to share a room with her. It wasn't the sharing that bothered him so much as whether his feelings really were as plain to see as Gene said they were. He shook his head and quietly requested a refill on his tea.

"Is something bothering you Naru? You haven't been this quiet all day." Mai asked, looking at the young man in her body with concern.

"I'm fine Mai, everything's fine." Naru insisted taking a big mouthful of tea without realizing how hot it was and spitting it on his skirt in shock.

"Uh-huh, you were saying?!" Mai said jovially. She shook her head whilst sighing before hauling Naru off the sofa to go find him a clean skirt. They encountered Mrs Shinjo on the upstairs landing and Mai asked which room the women were to be sleeping in after grabbing Naru's bag of clothes from where it had been put in the hallway. She quietly pointed to a room before silently disappearing down the stairs.

"Uh…Mai? I have some news you might not like. Gene said that we must share a room." Naru informed as he was dragged into the indicated room and clothes were flung at him.

"That's fine Naru, now put on this skirt." She said handing him a short denim skirt.

"I'm not wearing that, it's indecent." Naru stated, eyeing the barely there material.

"No it's not Naru, just put it on." Mai said with exasperation.

"Make me. I'm not wearing it, I refuse." Naru declared, crossing his arms.

"Well, it's either that or go around naked, take your pick. Also for your information I'm not above making you wear it even if I have to use force." Mai informed.

Naru decided to root around the bag for himself discovering only short or frilly skirts were packed for him to wear. Scowling, he grabbed the denim one offered by Mai and put it on. They both walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs as Ayako and Monk arrived. Immediately Monk grabbed Naru and pulled him into a big bear hug.

"Mai, don't worry. Monk's here to protect you!" He declared exuberantly whilst still hugging the life out of Naru.

* * *

**A/N:- So, did you like everyone?**

**Please, please review and tell me! Suggestions also welcome!**

**Also, please, please check out lici910's Is it the end? a fic I'm currently working on with her! It is awesome!**


	8. Sick

**A/N:- Hi all, I'm back! I'm so sorry for disappearing, life just got so busy! Anyway, as much as I would love to write a personalized message to everyone who has reviewed in my absence there are just too many wonderful comments and I would be here all day so, A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, ALERTED, FAVORITED AND CHATTED WITH ME!**

**I think that covers it!**

**Dedication this time goes to Naruisawesome, 2takuya and Chrysanthia-Sunshine for their wonderful ideas!**

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing!**

* * *

"Get off me you Idiot!" Naru yelled shoving Monk away from him as roughly as possible. Mai was stood to the side trying to contain her laughter at the sudden turn of events.

"Mai! Don't call people an idiot even if he is one." Ayako scolded, hitting Monk in the head with her bag for emphasis as to who shouldn't be called an idiot.

"I'll call whoever I like, whatever I like." Naru retorted angrily. Both Ayako and Monk looked shocked at the person they thought to be Mai's attitude towards them.

"Mai…" Mai growled in low warning voice whilst shaking her head at Naru. Naru seemed to get some of the message as his features settled into a scowl.

"Okay, why don't we all sit down and discuss your dream Mai before your PMS gets too out of control." She suggested. Ayako looked at the person she assumed to be Naru with shock that he would know of such a thing. Mai realized her slight mistake and quickly tried to cover her tracks before anyone got suspicious. "What? I went to school too you know and learned all about hormones and stuff." Ayako seemed to accept the vague explanation and they all went into the living room to discuss Naru's dream and the case.

Before they sat down Ayako interrupted.

"Mai, before we get started…" She said addressing Naru. "…I have some special medicine for your mood. Chocolate!" She declared proudly, brandishing a big bar of milk chocolate.

"I don't want or like…" Naru started as Ayako unwrapped some of the confectionary she was holding allowing the aroma to reach him. "…Ooh, chocolate, gimme!" Naru finished, making a grab for the chocolate then plonking himself on a sofa to devour it.

"Careful you don't make yourself sick Mai, now why not tell us all about your dream?" Monk suggested.

Minus the part about Gene in a skirt and the sleeping arrangements, Naru told them all the information he'd been given around mouthfuls of chocolate, which made him hard to understand at times. They then reached the much anticipated part of sleeping arrangements. Everyone was fairly confident of who was sharing which room though as it was like an unwritten rule that Naru and Lin always shared and the females were to be in the same room too. It shocked everyone when Mai took out a piece of paper Naru had secretly handed her and began to read the names out for room assignments.

"Lin, you, John and Mo…Takigawa will be sharing a room, Ayako you are on your own and Mai and I will be sharing a room." Mai announced.

"No you will not!" Monk protested vehemently to the last arrangement.

"Yes, we will and I will not hear of any arguments." Mai insisted, secretly cheering inside.

"Why, so you can take advantage of our sweet, innocent Mai?!" Ayako demanded, joining in on the heated discussion.

"No, it's actually because…Mai tell them the reason." Mai said, trying to turn the conversation over to Naru, master of arguing points.

"Well, Naru, it's because there are extenuating circumstances that demand we share a room which I am not at liberty to discuss." Naru informed, shutting the discussion topic down permanently. Monk and Ayako grudgingly let the subject go whilst scowling and shaking their heads all the while.

"Now that's sorted, Miss…erm…Matazuki and Takigawa, I would like you to do a walkthrough and set up equipment." Mai declared, screwing up on Ayako's last name as she couldn't remember it.

"What did you just call me? After all this time I would at least expect you to get my name right." Ayako said, insulted at the person she believed to be Naru's mistake. Mai tried to think of something to get her out of this and also maintain Naru's persona.

"Um…um…does it matter what I call you? You are here to work not…erm…socialize." Mai said weakly. Ayako just huffed and dragged Monk out of the room with her to complete the task they'd been assigned. "John, Lin, I'd like you two to set up the monitors and then watch them." She continued. As soon as everyone was working she flopped onto the sofa next to Naru.

"Thank goodness that's over with, being you is tough." Mai said with a sigh.

"I…on't…eel…fell." Naru moaned around another mouthful of chocolate. "I…ink…am…onna…ee…zick." He said whilst swallowing.

"Oh good grief! Why did you have to eat the entire bar? Of course you're going to be sick you Idiot! Come on; let's get you upstairs before you ruin the furnishings." Mai sighed.

"I don't feel so good. Why does chocolate have to taste so nice?!" Naru whimpered.

"Because it's supposed to be a treat Naru, you're not supposed to eat it in the quantities you just have." Mai grumbled whilst guiding Naru to the bathroom. "Stay in here until I return, if you're going to be sick do so in the toilet, I'll be right back." She instructed.

Naru flopped down next to the toilet wishing he hadn't eaten so much chocolate. He hated the stuff so why did he feel so compelled to eat so much of it? He shook his head and quickly regretted it as it increased the sick feeling in his stomach. '_Girls! I don't think I'll ever understand them._' He complained mentally.

"Okay Naru, I'm back!" Mai announced as she breezed back through the bathroom door. She was carrying a steaming mug of something plus a toothbrush and toothpaste and a washcloth. "Drink this, it should help." She ordered, thrusting the mug at him.

"What is it?" He asked, unsure about taking the mug.

"It's a special blend of peppermint and ginger tea to settle your stomach." She replied. She tried to hand him the mug again, but he must have smelt what was in it as he immediately emptied the contents of his stomach in the toilet beside him. He groaned and let his head flop onto his hands then started crying.

"Naru, it's okay, you just had too much chocolate, don't cry." Mai soothed as she wetted the washcloth in the sink then knelt beside him and hugged him whilst gently dabbing his face with the cool cloth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Naru sobbed, clinging to Mai's shirt as she continued to soothe him.

"It's okay, just drink this, you'll be fine." Mai said. Naru managed to drink the tea between hiccupping sobs and then fell asleep on Mai as he was exhausted. '_Okay, now what do I do?! I'm stuck on a bathroom floor with Naru asleep and clinging to me. Hang on; if I'm male now, shouldn't I be strong enough to lift him?! Well, I guess there's only one way to find out._' Mai braced herself and attempted to lift the now sleeping Naru. He was surprisingly lighter than she thought he'd be, or her body was to be exact. She strode down the hall to the room she and Naru were to share and gently placed him on a bed, carefully detangling his fingers from her shirt without waking him. She wandered back downstairs to where the others were. '_I wonder if I'm this troublesome to Naru when I do things I know I shouldn't. No wonder he always has such a short fuse if I am._'

"Ah, you're back. We've done as you asked and we didn't sense anything as we went around setting up the equipment, where's Mai?" Monk said as she entered the room that was to be their base.

"She had too much chocolate and is resting." Mai replied before seating herself on a sofa and wondering what she should do next.

A couple of hours later Naru's awakening was punctuated by his loud girly scream. Mai had just finished asking Mrs Shinjo if the team could have soup for dinner as she knew Naru would need something easy to digest and she didn't want him to feel left out because of his stupidity. '_Good grief, do I really scream as loud as that?!_' She thought as she raced to the bedroom she'd left Naru in. When she got there Naru was stood in a corner and he pointed at the wall when he noticed her presence.

On the wall the words 'YOU ARE NEXT!' were painted in ketchup.

"Who or what did this?" Mai asked. Naru shrugged.

"I don't know, when I woke up it was there above my bed." He explained.

"You do know this is ketchup right?" Mai continued.

"Yeah, I know that now, but I didn't when I woke up." He explained.

"I guess that explains the screaming." She muttered. "Come on, dinner will be ready soon. I'll get a cloth to wipe the wall down." Naru left Mai to wiping down the wall and entered the base.

"MAI!" Monk and Ayako cried, making their way over to hug Naru only this time Naru stepped out of the way making them hug each other instead.

"Get off me you Dirty Old Man!" Ayako yelled.

"Like I wanted to hug you in the first place you Old Hag!" Monk retorted. John choked back a burst of laughter as they tried to disentangle themselves from each other. Mai soon entered the base as Mrs Shinjo announced dinner was ready.

After dinner everyone quietly did their own thing from reading to watching the monitors until Mai announced it was bedtime for anyone who wished to go. Surprisingly Naru decided to turn in with Mai along with Monk and Ayako. John decided to stay and keep watch over the monitors with Lin.

Mai and Naru made their way to their room together and sat on their respective beds.

"Okay, how's this gonna work?" Mai asked after letting out a sigh.

"Well, we both know what our bodies look like so there shouldn't be too much embarrassment right?" Naru commented.

"I guess." Mai said wistfully.

"Alright then. You get out the pyjamas I am to wear and I will get your night attire out for you to wear." Naru reasoned, getting up and going to the go bag he'd packed for Mai's use. Mai did the same for Naru and they returned and handed the clothes to each other.

"Uh…Mai, what the heck are these?" Naru asked holding up the vest top and shorts Mai had given him.

"Summer pyjamas." Mai replied simply. Naru cocked an eyebrow in an expression that clearly said 'where are the rest of them?' whilst looking disdainfully at the material he was holding.

"Seriously Naru, I swear you belong in a nunnery." She said with exasperation whilst unfolding the sweats that Naru had given her. "Um…Naru, is there a specific reason I must go around half naked?" She asked.

"You were saying about me belonging in a nunnery?! Those are my summer pyjamas Mai, get used to them." Naru stated.

"I am not going to bed half naked." Mai protested.

"Yeah, well feel lucky I packed those because most often in summer I sleep nude!" Naru declared.

"Sweat pants, great, wonderful, awesome. Lucky me!" Mai expressed, trying and failing to get the image of a nude Naru out of her head.

"Come on, let's just get to sleep." Naru grumbled, stripping and dressing himself in Mai's pyjamas in record time. When Mai too was dressed for bed they each slipped into their own bed and switched out the lamps beside them.

* * *

**A/N:- So, how was it?! I have to admit I particularly loved one of Naru's statements at the end, I'm sure you all can guess which one! That's right, the one designed for fangirls everywhere!**

**Please, please, please review! Every comment means the world to me! Until next time, see ya!**


	9. Grooming tips

**Treelow955:- Hi, I'm back, I apologise for it being so long...**

**Naruisawesome:- You shouldn't have to apologise, you had stuff going on!**

**Treelow955:- You're right, thanks! As you can see, my best friend Naruisawesome is going to help me write this from now on so a big welcome for her! *Cheer***

**Naruisawesome:- Aww, you make me blush, but thanks! And thank you to all those who reviewed last time, it made Tree smile!**

**Treelow955:- Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:- We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

The next morning Mai was the first to wake up between her and Naru. She laid in bed a few minutes before cracking her eyes open. She looked at her body real quick to see if she might have changed back into her rightful body. Nope still a man.  
She glanced at the clock that was on the table beside her bed, six a.m. Why the heck did she wake up so early?!  
She looked over at Naru's sleeping form. He's sleeping like a rock. 'Our sleeping habits must have switched too.' She thought. 'Well, if I have to suffer so does he!' Mai got out of her bed and ripped the covers from Naru's sleeping form. He didn't wake though, not even a little. She began poking him, still nothing. Finally she resorted to tickling the bottom of his feet, knowing how sensitive they were when they were her own. Naru groaned and rolled over a little so one of his hands were sandwiched between his chest and the bed.

"Great, I still have boobs." He muttered sleepily before his eyes cracked open. Mai sighed.

"Yes and I still have...the lower...area." She announced awkwardly. Naru lifted his head up and examined Mai. He grunted before putting his head back down and letting sleep come back to him. He twisted a couple times on his bed before sitting back up with a huff.

"Great, now I need to pee! Thanks for disturbing me Moron!" He said sarcastically, scooting off the bed and heading for the bathroom. Mai sighed and scratched her cheek noting it was rougher than the day before. Naru came back after a few minutes with a scowl on his face.

"How long is this torture supposed to last?" He asked.

"Define what 'this torture' is." Mai replied.

"You _know_ what I mean." He declared, giving her a meaningful stare.

"Oh, _that_! A few days, give or take." Naru growled at Mai's response.

"By the way, you need to shave, I look like a hobo." Naru informed. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But you have to shave too."

"Shave what? You're a...I'm a...shave what?" Naru asked not sure who he should refer to as what gender.

Mai let a light smirk form on her face. "Do I really have to answer that? I thought you were supposed to be the genius." She teased.

"Yes, you do, because I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Naru said frowning. Mai sighed.

"You have to shave your legs and your underarms, Naru." Naru's frown deepened.

"Why?" He asked.

"B-because…you just have to…Naru, I am not having this kind of talk with you! I know it's weird but you just have to! You don't see me asking you why I have to shave your face!" Mai replied with embarrassment.

"Well, that answer is easy Mai. It is because I feel uncomfortable having hair on my face as I feel it makes me look scruffy."

"Well there you go. That's…kind of the reason girls' shave their legs." Mai said pleased with her answer.

"Well, I see it as pointless and I'm not doing it!" Naru replied.

"Naru!" Mai huffed. "If you don't shave, I'm not gonna shave your face!" She threatened.

"You will shave my face even if I have to do it myself...this conversation is weird, why are we talking about this again?" Naru asked.

"I don't know, you're the one who started it." Mai implied.

"I only merely mentioned that my face needs a shave as it is unusual for me to have not shaven my face and Lin will notice and think something's up!" Naru informed.

"Well the same goes for me! For some weird and odd reason Ayako notices this stuff! So she'll get suspicious too!" Mai hissed.

"She _looks_ at your underarms and legs?!" Naru asked with disbelief. "At least where Lin looks is _normal_. God women are strange!"

Mai blushed. "N-no, she doesn't look at my underarms but she can see my legs, Naru! I wear skirts!"

"I know and how moronic that is! God they're uncomfortable, I feel like I'm going around naked! And do they have to be so short?! Why the hell couldn't you have packed some form of trousers for me to wear?! Your clothes are ridiculous! Don't even get me started on your underwear either!" Naru ranted.

"Oh so you have a problem with the way I dress?! It's never bothered you before! And maybe I didn't pack any because I knew it would bug you! Why are you even looking at my underwear in the first place?!" Mai yelled back.

"Mai, I advise you to take a good look at me and answer the question yourself." Naru said calmly. Mai blinked at him as she took in the view of her body now belonging to Naru then blushed. "Exactly! _That_ is why I am looking at your underwear, I am you and I have to wear it!" Naru then wriggled a little and then growled, yanking at something around his ribs and shoulders. "My God! I swear bras are made as torture devices, how the hell can you stand wearing one of these things all day?!"

"Okay first of all just because you wear my underwear doesn't mean you have to look at all them! And second of all bras are not 'torture devices'! You've only worn one for what a day?! You have to get used to them! Why are you even wearing one right now?! You just woke up!"

"What am I supposed to do, go around blind so I don't offend you?! Grow up Mai, underwear is underwear! You don't see me complaining _you_ went through _my_ underwear do you?! And as for the bra, how was I supposed to know I was supposed to take it off, do I look like a female to you?! Don't answer that!" Mai huffed.

"Whatever! And what's there to complain about?! All of your underwear is black! Just like the rest of your clothes! And taking the bra off at night is kinda common sense, you know!"

"My underwear is not all black; it is different variations of monochrome..." Naru protested.

"Funny, looked all black to me." Mai interrupted.

"Yeah, well I prefer the darker end of that spectrum, so what! And again, why would I know about bras when _I'm not a girl_?!" Mai looked at Naru up and down. She sighed.

"You'd think you would get a girls' instinct about these things."

"And you would think that _you_ would stop being an idiot, but that clearly isn't happening."

"Naru you're such a jerk!" Mai said angrily.

"Yeah well, you tell me that ten times a day, tell me something I don't know."

"You're a tea addict!" She proclaimed while pointing at him. "Wait that doesn't mean I have to drink tea all day does it?!" Naru just smirked at her then suddenly his face dropped.

"Does this mean I can't enjoy my tea?! I hope I can still drink tea. What will I do if I can't drink tea?!" He said flustered.

"You're probably only going to have to drink one cup...maybe two. That's usually all I drink. But hey I get to boss you around!" Mai smirked. "And there's nothing you can do about it! Haha this is great! No school, no periods and no getting bossed around by you!"

"NO! I can't live on two cups a day, that's against human rights!" Naru whined. "I wouldn't bet on me not bossing you about though Mai, unless of course you truly believe you can handle directing an entire investigation, plus paperwork, plus monitor watch, plus all the other things I do..." He trailed off.

"Naru, normal people barely drink one cup a day so I don't think it's against human rights! And I don't know...I might...John could help me since he knows about...this switch thing." She said gesturing between the two of them. "Okay maybe he couldn't! But I didn't mean about the case I meant you ordering me to go make you tea and go check the cameras and all the other stuff you order me to do!"

"Firstly, where I come from it's normal to drink at least five cups a day. Secondly, the things I ask you to do are in your job description or did you not read the contract I gave you before you signed it?!" Naru informed.

"Is it really Naru?! I'm not going to take your word for it until I ask another English person! And you never _ask_ me, you always _order_ me! And what contract?!" Mai demanded.

"And where will you find another English person at such short notice?" Naru asked. "Also ask, order, same difference really and in any case I'm your boss." He pointed out. "As for the contract it was the thing I asked you to sign when you first came into the office to accept the job, of course only an idiot like you would not read what they're signing first."

"I don't know! I'm in your body I can do whatever! And no it's not; when you ask someone to do something you do it nicely or politely! When you order someone, you just demand them to do it! They don't even have a say in it! And I'm so sorry that I'm such an idiot Naru! You tell me every day!"

"That is the weakest argument I've ever heard. Just because you are in possession of my body doesn't mean you can do anything, I mean do you think I have some kind of English person radar or something, because that's rather stupid if you do. Again, I am your boss Mai, I don't have to be polite to my employees as it is part of their job to obey my commands." Naru paused to take a breath and cast his eye over Mai. "Also I know I tell you you're an idiot every day, after all a sensible person would've gotten dressed by now instead of hanging around half naked."

Mai opened her mouth to protest.

"And before you say anything, I was about to get dressed when I got caught up in this pointless argument with you all because you refuse to shave my face."

"Yeah well this 'pointless argument' all started because you refused to shave my legs and underarms! I told you that I would shave your face as long as you shaved too! But no, you refused! So it's your fault this pointless argument began!" Mai got up and went through Naru's suitcase to find some clothes to wear for the day.

"Whatever Mai, but you can take the blame when Lin questions the lack of shaving going on with my body." Naru started picking through Mai's belongings as he said this then withdrew holding something frilly and frowning.

"What the heck is this supposed to be?" He asked.

"Whatever you jerk! And don't blame me when Ayako starts hounding you with questions! And that is a skirt! What else do you think it is?!"

"Like she would. I'd tell her where to go if she did. And this is obviously _not_ a skirt as it would barely cover anything. Seriously, I might as well just go around naked for all the good it would do to pretend this is an item of clothing." He said discarding the offensive frilly skirt with clear distaste.

"You can't do that, Naru! I wouldn't say that to Ayako so you can't either! And don't forget, everyone besides John still thinks we're still each other so I can embarrass you a lot more than you can me." Mai went and picked up the skirt that Naru threw. "There's nothing wrong with this skirt! It's not too short; I wear these all the time."

"Yeah well, maybe I'm fed up of acting like such a goody, goody and would much prefer to speak my own mind regardless of what _you_ would do. Also there is nothing more embarrassing you could do to me than me having to wear _that_!" He pointed at the skirt hanging from Mai's fingers. "Besides, you may wear it, but I'm certainly not going to. I will go borrow clothes from Ayako if I have to, anything to preserve some semblance of modesty."

"Oh trust me, Naru. I can make you all soft and care for people. And if you change my clothes then you're whole wardrobe is gonna be different colours!"

"You think that's the worst you can do to me?" Naru scoffed. "Please, you know nothing if you do think that."

Mai smirked. "I can just call your parents and tell them you're gay!"

"Mai, I am one half of a set of male twins, they've always had that suspicion, you wouldn't be confirming much even though I'm not." Naru informed. Mai tried not to smile.

"So...your parents already think you are?"

"Well, they wouldn't be surprised if I did say that, but like I said I'm not and if you so much as think of telling them that I will make your life a living hell, understand?" Naru hissed. "Now, let's get dressed, we've wasted enough time with this meaningless discussion. Luckily I packed an extra pair of sweats in the go-bag I packed for you so I think I'll borrow those."

* * *

**Naruisawesome:- Did you enjoy it, I know I did!**

**Treelow955:- It was quite fun to write this as we did have some very in-depth discussions on certain parts of it didn't we?!**

**Naruisawesome:- We did, it really made us think!**

**Treelow955 & Narisawesome:- Please review and tell us what you think!**


	10. Case Solved!

**Treelow955:- Hi everyone! We're back!**

**Naruisawesome:- Yes we are and what an epic response we had last time!**

**Treelow955:- I know! We now have over 100 reviews!**

******Naruisawesome:- We do, but most of them are yours! After all, I only started working with you last chapter!**

******Treelow955:- True, but you still gave me ideas during that time so have some more credit!**

**********Naruisawesome:- Okay! Anyway, we hope you all enjoy this chapter, we enjoyed making it!**

**********Treelow955:- We did! We own nothing but the plot and we thank all who have reviewed favourited and followed this!**

* * *

"But then...you can't...they'll think we..." Mai flabbergasted.

"What, Mai?" Naru asked annoyed.

Mai huffed and grabbed the clothes from Naru's suitcase. "Do whatever the hell you want! I'm tired of arguing with you! You unbelievable little..." Mai ranted as she walked in the bathroom.

"And apparently I'm having mood swings." Naru muttered as he grabbed the spare sweats from the suitcase then dug in Mai's bag for a decent looking top to go with them. After Mai and Naru got dressed, they headed for the base.

"Mai, Naru, glad you're up, I guess you can take over now." Lin said as he and John got up and stretched. Mai nodded while going to sit in the chair in front of the monitors.

"Of course." Naru sat beside her.

"What should I do...uh...Naru?" Naru asked loudly enough for the retreating Lin and John to hear. The two men shared a knowing look. And decided to stay long enough until they heard the answer since it was actually _Mai_ who was giving the orders.

"Um...for now Mai...uh...look through the files for any information you think is useful." Mai declared. Naru nodded and started to go through the files while Lin and John was hiding there smiles from Mai and Naru.

After Lin and John left, Mai sighed in relief.

"That was awkward." Naru mumbled distractedly as he focused on the file he was reading.

"You can say that again. But at least John knows...are you sure we shouldn't tell Lin?" Mai asked.

"The less people that know the better. It's hard enough to deal with this without having everyone knowing about it." Naru said.

"I guess so. But I still don't get why and how this happened." Mai murmured.

"Neither do I Mai, but we'll deal with it for now until we are able to figure it out." Naru replied.

About twenty minutes later, Monk and Ayako came into base bickering about something. Mai was still watching the monitors— bored out of her mind. While Naru was still reading the files.

"Mor..." Mai started before remembering who she was supposed to be and changing her greeting to a grunt.

"Mai, aren't you going to say good morning?" Ayako encouraged addressing Naru.

"Whatever." Naru responded still deeply engrossed in the files he was reading.

"Well I can see someone is still on their monthly..." Ayako grumbled quietly. Mai shot Naru a glare.

"Or someone is working as they're supposed to be." Naru shot back ignoring Mai's look.

"Oh my god! Naru's gotten to you!" Monk yelled worriedly.

"And that's a problem how?" Naru asked ignoring the 'I'm so gonna kill you' looks Mai was now throwing his way. Monk and Ayako looked at each other before looking back at Naru and Mai. They both had the same thought.

"Are you two dating or something?" They asked at the same time.

"What?!" Mai shrieked.

"No." Naru said firmly. Ayako raised an eyebrow.

"It sure seems like it with you two sharing a room and everything."

"Or maybe they just switched places, Ayako." Monk joked. He and Ayako laughed. Mai and Naru awkwardly laughed along with them whilst casting 'say nothing' glances at each other.

"We told you that was for case related purposes." Naru insisted.

"Yeah, yeah we know but you guys never said why." Ayako stated.

"Is it any of your business why?" Naru asked getting increasingly irritated by all the questions. Ayako narrowed her eyes.

"Mai, what is wron-"

"Mai…have you found anything useful in the files?" Mai interrupted them before it could get nasty.

"Not yet Naru, but I'm still looking don't worry." Naru replied before focussing his attention back on the files he was reading to indicate any conversation was not welcome from either the miko or the monk. Mai gave a silent sigh. 'This is going to be a long and tiring case.'

After about an hour of everyone sitting in silence Mai suddenly remembered to ask Naru for tea.

"Mai, tea." She declared to the room. Naru grunted at the request and got up from where he was sat. "I'll go with you to keep you out of trouble." She announced.

"It's okay Naru, I can go with her." Monk said.

"NO! I mean, that won't be necessary Takigawa, I can go." Mai defended, remembering that Naru can't make tea. Monk narrowed his eyes and shared a glance with Ayako.

"Come on, Mai." Mai grabbed Naru by the wrist and hurriedly walked out of base.

**With Monk and Ayako**

Ayako huffed and crossed her arms. "Something is up with those two."

"I agree." Monk said. "I have never known Naru _volunteer_ to go make tea with Mai before."

"Me neither...what do you think is up with them?" Ayako asked staring at the door that the two suspects just went through.

"I don't know Ayako, I honestly don't know." Monk offered with bewilderment.

"You think Lin might know? Maybe something happened at the office." Ayako suggested.

"Maybe. We could try asking him later seeing as he's asleep now." Monk suggested.

"Yeah I guess we'll have to wait then..."

**With Naru and Mai**

Once Mai and Naru were out the door, Naru yanked his wrist out of Mai's hold.

"What the hell are you doing grabbing me like that?!" Naru demanded.

"Shh, keep your voice down, they might still be able to hear you!" Mai hissed.

"Well?! I'm waiting." Naru whispered.

"What? You've done that to me before plus I needed to hurry up and drag you out of there just in case you said something that's not me again!" She whispered back.

"I told you Mai, I am done with this charade. I am fed up of trying to act like you, I just can't do it." Naru declared.

"Oh so you think it's _so_ easy for me to act like you?! It's not, Naru." Mai said unfortunately.

"Then don't. It was a well meant idea to act like each other, but it's something that is impossible and obviously too hard to do, whether we are in each other's bodies or not."

"Well you're right about it being impossible. But what about the others? Are we just going to let them think we're crazy?!" Mai flailed her arms, which looked very weird since it was Naru's body.

"Ah, but Mai, they won't have to know as I've already solved this case." Naru informed slyly. Mai looked at him incredulously.

"H-how?" She asked. Naru started walking again and motioned Mai to follow him. She did.

"Easy, Mai."

"Uh...no! No, it's not!" Mai admitted.

"Actually it is and it will become perfectly logical when you think about it."

"Then tell me, oh wise one, the solution to this case." Mai said sarcastically.

"There is no paranormal phenomena involved, this was all an elaborate hoax thought up by Mrs Shinjo." Naru explained. "Obviously her husband doesn't give her much attention so she decided to do things to grab his attention like biting and scratching him and writing on the walls in ketchup."

"But what about the noises she heard?" Mai asked.

"That would simply be her husband snoring. As I said Mai, perfectly logical."

"B-but we've only been here a day! How could you have figured all this out?" Mai asked as they entered the kitchen.

"My brain just works differently than yours." Naru said nonchalantly. "Also, as you may have noticed, the writing was directly above my head meaning she leaned over me to do it. I recognized her perfume when I came down for dinner last night. I smelt it whilst I was half asleep."

"Amazing..." Mai whispered in a low voice so Naru wouldn't hear. "Okay so what are we waiting for?! Let's go back to base and tell everyone I've got it solved so we can get back home and figure out this problem." She gestured between the two of them.

"We need to be gone a little while longer as you said we were making tea and it wouldn't look right if we came back now empty handed so we will have to wait so we may use the excuse that you drank it in the kitchen." Naru informed. Mai sighed and started looking through the cabinets for the kettle. Once she found one she began filling it with water.

"Might as well make you some tea." She mumbled.

"Well, I wasn't going to ask, but seeing as you're making some how can I refuse?!" Naru stated as he smirked at his successful manipulation of Mai into making him tea. Mai looked at Naru.

"You jerk! You planned that didn't you?!"

"Not at all Mai." Naru replied just about managing to keep his female visage blank. Mai narrowed her eyes and murmured 'stupid narcissistic jerk' under her breathe knowing fairly well that it most likely _was_ his intention.

**Back in the base**

John wandered back into the base after his sleep munching on a box of Japanese chocolate filled koala cookies that had been a gift from Mai the day before she'd switched bodies with Naru. Monk was the first to notice John.

"Hey, what you eating there, John?"

"Mm...these koala cookies Mai gave me. She said they reminded her of me and my homeland. They're really delicious!" John informed.

"Oh cool." As John went to sit down Monk's eyes followed him— watching the koala cookies. John got another cookie; it was half way to his mouth when he noticed Monk staring at him. He then realized he wasn't staring at him but the koala cookie in his hand.

"Uh…would you like one Mate?" John asked rattling the box at him.

"Oh, don't mind if I do." Monk replied plucking one out. Ayako shook her head at him, disapprovingly and started mumbling something about a selfish pig. Before Monk could retort, Lin came walking into base from his nap. Ayako cast a glance at Monk who nodded his head.

"Ah, Lin my man, just the guy we wanted to speak to." Monk said.

"And why would that be?" Lin asked. Aside from Naru and occasionally Mai, he doesn't really talk to the others unless it's pertaining to the case that is.

"We were just wondering if something happened with Mai and Naru. They've been acting very strange lately. Do you know anything?"

"They seem fine to me." Lin murmured, evading the question.

"But surely you've found some of their behaviour a bit odd." Ayako persisted. Before Lin had a chance to reply Mai and Naru came back from their tea break.

"Everyone, the case is solved." Mai declared in Naru's confident voice.

"I guess his case was solved by drinking tea like always." Monk whispered then snickered. No one heard him but Ayako and John. Ayako hit Monk side the head.

"He meant the ghost case you Stupid Monk!"

Ignoring the two, John asked, "How did you solve it, Kazuya?"

"It was quite simple." Mai answered. She then went on to explain what Naru had told her in the hallway, changing the fact that he told her of course. "So everyone pack up. We'll be leaving soon. Mai and I are going to talk to the owners." Mai ordered them, remembering to use a monotone tone.

After they left, Monk asked, "Did it seem weird to anyone else that Mai didn't seem surprised at all?"

"Maybe he told her when they were in the kitchen." Ayako replied in a 'duh!' tone.

"He must have...but why would he tell her in there if he was just going to tell us when they got back? You know he hates repeating himself." Monk observed.

"Mm, that's true. Maybe he had one of those 'aha' moments and mumbled it to himself over tea and of course Mai overheard him and then he came back in here to share it with everyone." Ayako suggested.

"Hmm, could be..." Monk started.

"Or maybe he gave you an order you should be following instead of standing around chatting." Naru said as he re-entered the base with Mai with the Shinjos following close behind. Monk and Ayako glanced at each other once again.

"Mr and Mrs Shinjo please have a seat." Mai said politely. "As you may have guessed, the case has been solved." She continued. Mrs Shinjo clapped her hands together.

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"I wouldn't celebrate Mrs Shinjo for you are the culprit behind this so-called haunting." Naru informed. Mr Shinjo looked at his wife shocked.

"Tell me what the girl says isn't true." He begged.

"I-I..." She stammered.

"I'm afraid so, Mr Shinjo." Mai stated.

"Why would I do much a thing?!" Mrs Shinjo demanded.

"For the attention Mrs Shinjo." Naru answered.

"Attention...attention from who?! I don't want attention." She denied.

"So you don't want to admit that this whole charade was just so your husband would pay you more notice?" Naru asked to clarify what he was hearing.

"Well, I..." Mrs Shinjo looked at her husband with tears threatening to spill. Mr Shinjo looked back at his wife incredulously. She put her head in her hands. "I...I'm sorry!" Mr Shinjo hugged his wife.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. If I had realized how much you needed my attention then none of this would've happened. I don't blame you and I'll give you more in future." He soothed. "Thank you Mr Shibuya for taking the trouble of investigating anyway."

"It was no problem." Mai replied. With that the SPR team left.

* * *

******Naruisawesome:- So, did you enjoy it?**

******Treelow955:- The case has been solved!**

**********Naruisawesome:- Hmm, but I wonder why they had to share a room?!**

**********Treelow955:- Maybe it's because...*Naruisawesome covers Treelow's mouth***

**************Naruisawesome:- Shh, tell me later, it could be great for the plot!**

**************Treelow955:- Okay!**

******************Naruisawesome and Treelow955:- Please read and review, we'd love to hear from you!**


	11. A few solutions

**Treelow955:- Hello, hello, we're back!**

**Naruisawesome:- And happy to be so, right?!**

**Treelow955:- Right! Thanks to all our reviewers and followers and favouriters, we're glad you're enjoying reading this as much as we are writing it!**

******Naruisawesome:- I know! I especially like the bit in this one where...*Treelow puts hand over ****Naruisawesome's** mouth*

******Treelow955:- Shh, spoilers!**

**********Naruisawesome:- Oh yeah, sorry!**

**********Treelow955 and ****Naruisawesome:- We own nothing but the plot! Please review!**

* * *

"Sooo...What are we gonna do now?"

Naru, Mai and Lin made it back to the office. They unloaded all the equipment and now Mai and Naru are in Naru's office.

Naru and Mai were relaxing in Naru's office with some tea Mai made. Naru sighed after taking a sip of tea.

"I'm not sure Mai."

"What do you mean 'I'm not sure'?! I...I want my body back!" Mai wailed.

"As do I Mai, but it clearly isn't happening just because we want it to." Naru snapped.

"Well can't you research it or something? Or call someone to see if they can reverse it?!"

"Mai, for the last time, there's nothing we can do about this except wait it out and pray no-one else finds out!" Naru said exasperated.

"Fine." Mai grumbled, sinking further into the chair she was sitting on. "But who knows how long this could take! Weeks, months, years. Oh my god what if-"

"_Mai_!" Naru warned.

"Okay, okay. Well I guess we won't have to worry about school for two weeks." Mai informed.

"That guy was a jerk, he got what he deserved." Naru pouted.

"And like I told you, I don't blame you." Mai said sympathetically.

"Shame I didn't kick him in the nuggets again for good measure!" Naru smirked.

"I know he was a jerk but please don't do it again. I don't want to get suspended again or worse, expelled." Mai pleaded.

"Alright, alright, you have my word...unless he attacks me again." Naru swore solemnly. Mai rolled her eyes. Didn't she just say don't do it at all?

"Naru?" Mai spoke.

"Mm?" He replied as he sipped his tea.

"Why did Gene tell us that if we didn't sleep together, I mean...um...you know, in the same room, we'd be in danger?" Mai asked. Naru smirked slightly at Mai's description of the sleeping arrangements on the case before frowning at the question.

"I don't know Mai, but when I see him next, _if_ I see him, I think I'll have a word in his ear about it."

Mai nodded slowly. "Alright. So, what should we do about our living arrangements?" Mai asked. "I mean, the thing is, I'm not entirely comfortable with you roaming around alone in my apartment and I don't feel comfortable roaming around your home alone either and yet that is where our respective belongings are for each other."

"Hmm, I see your point. I'm not entirely sure what to do about it Mai." Naru said defeated.

"Well...what if we move in together? Oh, but what would you say to Lin? I mean he would, no doubt, be suspicious." Mai asked bluntly.

"That's true. Hmm, this is tough, I wish this hadn't happened." Naru replied.

"Me too but like you said we can't do anything about it. I guess I could '_temporarily_'," She emphasized. "stay with you. We could say something happened at my apartment and I needed a place to stay for a while. Either that or move into the office..." The last part she meant as a joke. Hopefully Naru knew.

"Technically I would be saying this, but it does sound like a good idea, the moving in with me that is." Naru acknowledged. He didn't say anything about the suggestion of them living in the office. And to that Mai was grateful. She definitely didn't want to stay at the office. There wasn't even a shower!

"Alright. Should we tell Lin or don't say anything unless he asks?" Mai inquired.

"We say nothing unless asked as it is none of his business who lives in my home." Naru informed.

"I knew you'd say that." Mai admitted. "And technically it's my home...since I'm in your body."

"Agreed, but my comment still stands." Naru said.

"So shouldn't we go ahead and get all my stuff packed and in your place?" Mai asked standing up.

"Good idea Mai. But first another round of tea I think."

Mai gave Naru a small glare before picking up his cup. "Fine, but I'd better not be making you tea all the time at your place!" She hissed while walking out Naru's office.

"Wanna bet Mai." Naru murmured. After Mai finished making Naru's tea, she marched straight back in his office and almost—practically—slammed the cup on his desk.

"Drink it." She grumbled, going back to sit in her chair.

"With pleasure." He said, sipping daintily from his cup. Mai tapped her foot trying to wait patiently for Naru to finish. She didn't really have anything to do. She was bored. Naru decided to drink slower just to wind her up. Mai's eye started to twitch. She knew what Naru was doing. She tried to calm down. 'Don't let him get to you, don't let him get to you!'

It took another fifteen long minutes for Naru to finish his tea as he preferred to look contemplatively at it and snuggle back in the chair he was sat in making Mai huff at him.

"Naru what are you doing?!"

"Enjoying my tea Mai." He replied simply.

"But you're done with it!" Mai stated.

"Am I Mai? Am I really?" He asked gesturing to the cup that was still a quarter full. Mai stared at him, went and picked up the cup and drank it while still looking at him in the eye.

"Yes, yes, you are! Now let's go before it gets too late." She walked out the office before Naru could say one word. Naru sighed and hoisted himself out of his chair to lazily follow after Mai. They finally arrived at Mai's apartment after a little predicament, meaning Mai having to actually find and finally drag Naru to the car.

"Finally! We made it no thanks to you." Mai announced.

"Hey, it's not my fault I had to readjust everything because I'm the only one out of the pair of us who can drive and you're so damn short!" Naru asserted.

"Excuse me?!" Mai screeched.

"Wow, I didn't know my voice could go that high." Naru murmured before answering Mai. "You are short! Vertically challenged, undersized, stunted...need I give you more synonyms?"

"I prefer the term fun size, but I get your point loud and clear Colossus!" Mai spat.

"What are you? A candy bar?!" Naru exaggerated.

"Maybe I am because I'm sweet. You on the other hand are a giant ogre!"

"You? Sweet? I don't think so. You obviously haven't met yourself if you think that."

"Naru you jerk! I am too! Ask anyone!" Mai fumbled with her keys. "On second thought wait until we've switched back into our own bodies..." She added.

"And why should I do that Mai?" Naru asked whilst trying not to smile. They walked into Mai's apartment.

"Because they would think that I'm still me. It'd be weird if I ask someone if I'm sweet. Duh. Plus I'm not going to be sweet with you in my body." She said the last part quietly as she entered her room. Naru heard her comment anyway.

"I do not think it would be strange to ask what others think of you and I am just as 'sweet' as you are." Naru replied.

"Ha! You sweet? How? I don't think you'd be sweet even if you were dipped in chocolate."

"Yeah? Well, you still wouldn't be sweet even if you were dipped in sugar!" Naru retorted.

"That's basically the same thing as chocolate! That's the best you could do?" Mai asked with a hand on her hip.

"My God Mai, you are so dumb! Chocolate and sugar are _not_ the same thing. Chocolate contains sugar but is made from cocoa; sugar is made from sugar cane. How can you not know this? What the hell do they teach in schools these days?!"

"I'm pretty sure sugar is in chocolate somewhere...And I don't know what they teach cause I'm hardly there as it is!" She partly lied. She does go... "With you being tight all the time about me being on time for work, I get in trouble with my teachers!"

"Yeah, IN it but not MADE OF it. And I am not tight, there is plenty of time for you to get from your school to the office on time for work. I have timed it myself." He replied primly. Mai looked at Naru alarmed.

"Stalker! Get out of my room!"

"I am not a stalker Mai, I am your boss and I have a right to know whether I am asking the impossible, which, as it turns out, I'm not."

Mai huffed and threw some clothes in her suitcase.

"Not when my teachers make me stay after school to talk to me!"

"And like I said before Mai, that doesn't stop you from calling and letting me know." Naru said irritated.

"And as _I_ said before they don't let me!" Mai replied getting even more annoyed. She went to her bathroom to collect her things in there.

"Well, for the next two weeks you will have no excuse for being late to work, neither of us will." Naru pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said as they re-entered her bedroom. "Listen, Naru, if we're going to be living together I don't want to be at each other's throats all the time."

"Well, neither do I Mai, but it seems to be rather inevitable. We seem to fight no matter what." Naru informed.

"Well we could at least _try_." Mai tried to reason with him.

"*Yawn* We can do nothing but try Mai. We can't *yawn* guarantee it'll work though." Naru replied.

"Are you getting sleepy?" Mai asked concerned.

"No, I'm yawning for no reason Mai!" He said sarcastically.

"No need to be all snippy." She put more of her things in the suitcase. Then it occurred to her why Naru was sleepy. "Hey go to sleep and maybe you'll see-" She turned around only find that he was already asleep...on her bed.

**With Naru**

Naru awoke to find himself on the astral plane again. 'Maybe I'll finally get some answers off that Git of a brother of mine!'

"Hey Bro, nice to see you again!" Gene said cheerily from behind him. Naru turned to face Gene and froze in shock before slamming his eyes closed.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU MORON!" He yelled.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Gene asked as he paraded around in nothing but a bra and panties whilst still looking like Mai. "Besides, I _know_ you've imagined Mai this exact way for ages."

"Don't be ridiculous, you idiot! Put more clothes on NOW!" Naru scolded his brother. He still had his eyes shut.

"No, I don't see why I should." Gene objected.

"You should because...do I really have to explain why?" Naru questioned. Gene smirked slightly.

"Yes, yes you do, Dear Brother!"

"Argh, I knew it, you set me up last time." Naru exclaimed angrily.

"Beg pardon? I thought we were discussing clothes." Gene said confused.

"Oh, we are going to discuss so much more than clothes, like how you are a lying rat who totally played me and Mai." Naru informed.

"I was only trying to help." Gene protested.

"Help?! That's the last thing you were doing and you know it!" Naru ranted. "You knew that case was a fake and yet you decided to give me all this phoney advice about having to sleep with Mai as 'the ghost' was dangerous. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"And _you_ should open your eyes to what is in front of you Little Brother! I just want to see you happy..." Gene started.

"How is tricking me and Mai going to make me happy?!" Naru asked crossly.

"Noll if you would just-"

"Wait...you wouldn't happen to have something to do with me and Mai switching places, would you?" Naru questioned darkly.

"What?! No! I'm just a spirit Dude; you really think I have that kind of power?"

"Hmm, I guess you have a point on that one." Naru conceded.

"Getting you two together, sure, guilty as charged. Swapping the two of you, hilarious but no." Gene told him.

"You know who did do it though, don't you?" Naru asked with suspicion.

"Of course I do, but neither I nor they are able to help you. Also I'm not going to tell you who it is, you'll just have to find that out by yourselves." Gene enlightened. "Now, I think it's time for you to go Noll. It was nice seeing you!" With that Gene faded and Naru was tugged back into Mai's body.

* * *

******Naruisawesome:- Wow, that was awesome!**

******Treelow955:- I loved doing that argument, that was so much fun!**

**********Naruisawesome:- I know, I loved that one comment you made Mai say, I know where you got it from too!**

**********Treelow955:- True, but your reference to our other fic Chocolate Naru was epic too! Hey, I think my most favourite bit was...**

**************Naruisawesome:- ...Gene, I know, that was hilarious when you told me!**

**************Treelow955:- I know, I'm crazy!**

******************Naruisawesome:- So am I which is why we work so well!**

******************Treelow955:- True! Anyway, please, please, please review! We'd love to hear from you!**


	12. Dinner

**Treelow955:- Hi, we're back!**

**Naruisawesome:- Thanks all who read and reviewed and favourited, it means a lot!**

**Treelow955:- It does!**

**Naruisawesome:- We hope everyone enjoys this just as much!**

**Treelow955:- We own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

Mai sat on the edge of her bed waiting for Naru to wake up. She had finished packing and was ready to go. A few minutes later Naru began to stir. He sat up quickly with a strange look on his face before turning to Mai.

"Promise me you won't go around in your underwear." He begged.

"Um...okay...I won't go around in my underwear...hang on, in my body or yours?" Mai asked confused.

"Yours. Please, just promise me." Naru insisted.

"Alright, I promise and I don't even wanna know what is making you act like this." Mai concluded.

"Good. You don't need to know." Naru shivered.

"Okay, well, I'm all packed so we can get going to your place now." Mai informed.

"Please tell me you've packed me sensible clothing and not those stupid so-called skirts you've been having me parade around in." Naru pleaded.

Mai sighed. "Yes, I packed you the longest skirts I had. Look and see." She gestured to her suitcase.

"No, it's fine Mai, I trust you." Naru said getting off the bed and straightening the skirt he was wearing and pulling his frilled top down a bit more.

"I guess you ran into Gene at some point during your break." Mai hinted, trying to get him to tell her what happened with his brother.

"Yes, I did." Naru hissed slightly.

"What did he say?" Mai asked cautiously seeing that Gene must have made his brother upset.

"I'd...rather not discuss it right now, I need some time to think." Naru murmured. He made his way to the entryway and grabbed the first pair of shoes he found to put on.

"Um... Naru? I somehow don't think it would be wise to wear your own shoes, especially as they are the only men's shoes here and I kinda need them and also because they're a bit too big for my feet." Mai advised. Naru looked down at the oversized shoes he'd put on before undoing them and taking them off again.

"You must really be out of it..." Mai mused before grabbing her suitcases and putting on her shoes.

"Whatever." Naru sighed as he grabbed a different pair of shoes, ones more suited to his female stature.

As they got to the car Mai asked, "Naru how about I drive?"  
Naru thought he saw a flash of mischief in her eyes for a second.

"Why would I let you do that? Do you think I want to die?" Naru questioned.

Mai pouted. "You've never even seen me drive!"

"You don't have a licence so I can easily assume that letting you behind the wheel would equal my death being imminent."

"_Technically_ I do have a driver's license." Mai reached into her pants pocket and pulled out Naru's wallet. She smirked as she took out the license and showed it to Naru. "_You're_ the one who doesn't have a license."

"Don't toy with me Mai, I'm not in the mood. I am not letting you drive and that is final." Naru said as he unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat. Mai rolled her eyes before going to the passenger seat.

"You're no fun." She grumbled.

"The entire point is to keep safe whilst driving Mai, not 'have fun' as you put it. It would be reckless of me to allow you behind the wheel of a vehicle you have no skills in driving." Naru pointed out as he started to drive back to his home.

"Well...would you teach me then?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Perhaps, when we manage to get this mess figured out." He replied. Mai looked out the window; all traces of her smile gone.  
"Yeah, right. You'll be busy with work like always." She said quietly to herself.

"If you're going to have an attitude like that then I really won't consider it." Naru snapped, peeved at Mai's attitude.

He finally pulled in outside his home and got out of the car.

"Well I'm sorry Naru but you know it's true. Every time I ask you to do something for or with me you always say you're working." Mai stated plainly as she got her suitcase from the car.

"And why do you think that is Mai? Could it possibly be that I'm your boss and have a business to run and therefore am busy?! Maybe Mai, you should consider asking when I am free to do something instead of taking offense, storming off and calling every name you can think of."

"You could tell me when you're free, you know! And maybe I wouldn't 'storm off' it you didn't say it so rudely!" Mai admitted.

"Why should I have to describe _my_ schedule to _you_?! If you want to go out with me…to do important things that are either work or school related, you should have the courage to ask." Naru pointed out. "And do you always blush this easily? It's embarrassing." He said swiping at his bright red cheeks in an effort to both hide them and cool them.

"Well it's hard to have the courage when you always shoot me down before I can ask with some comment about my intelligence!" They started walking to the apartment. "Ha! Now you know how I feel! Why are you blushing anyways?"

Naru sighed deeply. "We're doing it again, fighting." He commented. Mai relaxed from being tense from fighting.

"Yeah...I guess we should work on not fighting more..."

"Yeah, I guess so." Naru agreed as he took his shoes off when they entered his apartment. Mai did the same.

"Soo, where's my room?" She asked. Naru got into his thinking pose.

"Unfortunately this is only a one-bedroom apartment so the choices are either taking the couch or sleeping on the floor." He announced.

"Couch it is then..." Mai mumbled as she walked into the living room.

"As you wish." He replied. "Dinner now I think. It has been a really long day and I for one am starving."

"Me too!" Mai exclaimed much like a little kid. "So you know how to cook then?"

"Well, let's see." Naru went over to a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a small stack of leaflets. "We have the choice of Chinese food, sushi, ramen, or this delightful place I discovered which does English food." He informed. Mai lit up at the last suggestion.

"English food?! I've always wanted to try some."

"Excellent choice. Now, what do you fancy?" He asked showing her the menu.

"Hmm..." Mai looked at all of it. "I don't know...they all look good!" She whined.

"Well, pick one and I'll tell you about it so you can decide better." Naru suggested.

"Alright." Mai looked at the food and picked the ones that she wanted to try the most. Mai pointed to three things on the menu. Cottage pie, bubble and squeak and spotted dick.

"Okay, cottage pie is minced beef and vegetables in gravy covered by a layer of mashed potato." Naru informed. "Bubble and squeak is fried cabbage and potato with little bits of bacon in it and spotted dick is a traditional English pudding made with suet that has sultanas and raisins in and is often eaten with custard."

"Ooh, sounds interesting. Can we have that?" Mai asked. Naru nodded and phoned the takeaway shop and placed the order.

"I hope you like them." Naru mumbled.

"Do you like them Naru?" Mai asked warily making sure she didn't order something that Naru didn't like.

"They are all foods I grew up on so yes; I guess I do like them. They're not exactly my favourites, but I will eat them." He said.

"Oh okay...well what are your favorites?" Since he's been more or less open with her, Mai decided she'd get more answer from him.

"I prefer toad in the hole and bread and butter pudding." Naru answered. Mai wrinkled her nose, not really sure what to think about that.

"Oh." She said shortly. Naru smirked a little.

"It's not what you think Mai. Toad in the hole is sausages baked in a batter called Yorkshire pudding. It's rather delicious, especially with gravy, mashed potatoes and peas." He informed.

"Oh that doesn't sound as bad now!"

"See? Didn't I tell you?"

Mai just grinned a little and nodded. "So when is the food going to be here?" Naru looked at the clock in the living room.

"In about ten minutes." He announced.

"Good!" Mai said. "Hey...where do you want my things at? I can go and put them up."

"It's fine to just leave them in the corner there."

"Oh okay if you're sure." Mai muttered.  
And just like Naru said ten minutes later the food arrived.

Naru dished out the food and also got knives and forks to eat it with. Whilst Naru immediately got stuck in Mai stared at hers blankly, unsure of how to use the cutlery provided. Naru noticed and smirked.

"Is there a problem Mai?"

"Uh...um...I...er..." She stuttered.

"Yes? You what?" Naru asked. Mai put her head down and mumbled something that was too low for Naru to hear.

"I can't hear you."

"I said I *mumble, mumble* fork." Mai muttered.

"Nope, it's no good Mai; you need to speak up so I can hear you." Naru said. Mai gritted her teeth slowly before answering.

"I don't know how to use the fork!"

"I see. It's fairly simple, you scoop stuff up with it like a spoon but you can also stab stuff with it." Naru informed.

"I see..." Mai looked at the fork like she was amazed at it. Naru demonstrated for her and she did it after he did.

"I trust you can now continue eating your dinner?" Naru questioned.

"Um...yeah I guess." She replied looking at her food.

"Well, try it then." Naru encouraged. Mai stabbed her food with the fork and awkwardly put it in her mouth.

"So? What do you think?" He asked looking at her expectantly. Mai nodded her head while chewing her food.

"It's good."

"I'm glad you like it." Naru mumbled as he turned his attention back to his own meal. Silence fell between the two for the rest of dinner. When they had finished and rested a little while in more silence Naru stretched a little and turned to Mai.

"Would you prefer to shower first or shall I?" He enquired.

"Uh...if you don't mind, I'd like to take one first." Mai answered him.

Then go ahead. I assume you know where everything is?" Mai nodded and scurried to Naru's room to get the clothes and then go into the bathroom.

Naru slowly shuffled off the sofa as he heard the bathroom door close and the shower turn on. He wandered over to the bag Mai brought and slowly started to sift through its contents in order to find something to wear after his turn in the shower. He found an oversized shirt with some short shorts...but surely Mai had brought him something better than that. He paced restlessly waiting to hear the sound of the shower being shut off and for Mai to emerge so he could question her. And around ten minutes later Mai did. She went back into the living room where Naru was. Naru looked up when she entered only to discover that Mai was shirtless causing an unwanted blush to suddenly creep upon his cheeks.

"Naru, why are you blushing?" Mai asked as she towel dried her hair.

"I don't know!" Naru snapped trying to hide his cheeks.

"Okaay..." Mai said slowly looking at Naru with concern. "Um well you can take your shower now."

"Ugh, whatever." Naru muttered as he went into the bathroom.

"Naru! You forgot your clothes!" Mai called out to him. It was too late though, he'd already closed the bathroom door and turned the shower on. Mai sighed. He'll realize it sooner or later. She realized that it would be difficult for him to collect the clothes though, now that he was showering most likely. So she got the clothes and carried them to the bathroom for him. She knocked on the door and called his name but he didn't answer. She tried the door to find it unlocked so she decided to quickly go in, drop off the clothes and get out before Naru got out of the shower. After she did that she went back into the living and decided to watch TV until Naru got out. She had just turned onto a documentary about hauntings and started watching it when a thought suddenly occurred to her. 'Oh my God, I'm turning into Naru!' She quickly grabbed the remote but before she could do anything Naru entered the living room.

"Ooh, I wanted to watch this. I almost forgot it was on." He said as he plopped himself down on the sofa. Mai stared at Naru before stiffly turning back to the TV, her eyes widened just a fraction. 'Oh my god! I _AM_ turning into Naru!'

* * *

**Treelow955:- I enjoyed writing this!**

**Naruisawesome:- Me too! I especially enjoyed learning more about your culture Tree!**

**Treelow955:- I can't believe you've never heard of toad in the hole! What kind of sadist are you?!**

**Naruisawesome:- *Pouts* Not my fault I don't live there!**

**Treelow955:- Sorry... Forgive me?**

**Naruisawesome hugs Treelow955!**

**Naruisawesome:- Of course! Please read and review!**


	13. Arguments

**Treelow955:- Hi everyone!**

**Naruisawesome:- We're back with the next installment!**

**Treelow955:- I want to say thanks to all those who commented on the last chapter, especially those who thought my traditional cuisine was interesting to learn about!**

******Naruisawesome:- Well it was interesting to learn about, even I enjoyed learning about it!**

******Treelow955:- Aww, thanks! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**********Naruisawesome:- We own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

Mai lay wide awake on the sofa contemplating whether the switch that had occurred between her and Naru could possibly have any side-effects. Naru has acted like her in some ways...though it could just be the female hormones. 'Maybe I'm over-thinking this. Maybe it was just a coincidence that I happened to turn on that documentary.' She thought. Yeah that's it; she's just over thinking things! After all, besides the documentary she hasn't been like Naru in any other way. 'I think I'll go make some tea. Everything's better after tea. Tea is awesome!' She mentally rambled.

She got up and went to Naru's kitchen. She looked through the cabinets...almost half of it was tea. 'Oh good, at least he has some.' She thought absently. Mai found the kettle and put some water into it. As the water began to boil she couldn't help but wonder why _she_ wasn't asleep yet...it was already past two in the morning. A loud flush from the bathroom followed by footsteps coming down the hall partly answered her question.

"Oh good, you're making tea." Naru announced as he entered the kitchen blinking slightly sleepily. Mai reverted her gaze to Naru and continued to stare. Naru raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's probably nothing." Mai shrugged.

"Okay, if you're sure." Naru said as he sat at the kitchen table. Mai bit her lip. Should she really voice her thoughts? If she told Naru what she had been thinking... She shook her head and continued making the tea. After the tea was done she poured a cup for Naru and then for her. Naru let out a big yawn and blinked sleepily again. He then laid his head on the table and fell asleep. Mai laughed softly. Was she always this much trouble to Naru? She carefully picked him up and carried him to his room and tucked him in. 'I'm really light...'

She walked back into the kitchen and finished her tea. She settled back down on the sofa and closed her eyes. The next morning Mai was woken up by the bright light of the sun shining in her face. She groaned. 'Ugh, I feel like I've been hit with a brick!' Mai slowly sat up on the couch and put her hand to her head. She blinked a couple times and glanced at the clock. Discovering it was near nine she rushed to Naru's room to discover him sprawled on his bed with the covers kicked off, still fast asleep. She hurriedly went to him and starting shaking him.

"Naru! Naru, get up!"

"Go away, we don't want any." Naru muttered as he turned over. She shook him a little more forcibly this time.

"Naru! We have to go to the office!"

"That's nice Mai, have fun." He mumbled into his pillow. Mai groaned in frustration. 'Is he sick or something?!'

"Naru it's already nine! Come on!"

"Nnn, I don't wanna." Naru grumbled petulantly.

"That is it; we don't have time to argue about this!" Mai declared hoisting Naru from the bed and over her shoulder. "Luckily we're only a ten minute walk from the office." She grabbed some fresh clothes and shoes for Naru and dashed out the door with him still dangling precariously over her shoulder. Half way there Naru had finally woken up enough to know what was going on.

"Mai put me down!"

"Why? So you can run back to bed?! I don't think so!" Mai growled as she marched along. Naru protested more but she carried on until she reached the office. She opened the door with Naru still over her shoulder to find Lin fixing to walk into his office door.

Lin, who turned around after hearing the door slammed open, asked. "Naru...what are you doing?"

"I'm making sure Mai gets to work." Mai replied calmly as Naru scowled from her shoulder.

"Put. Me. Down." Naru said through clenched teeth. Mai complied.

"That still doesn't answer why you had her over your shoulder." Lin asked, trying to hide his amusement.

"She refused." Mai answered simply.

"Like hell I did." Naru muttered darkly from behind her.

"It's your fault N-Mai! You wouldn't get up the first time."

"That's because I was hot all night and barely got any sleep." Naru retorted.

"Barely any sleep?! Ha, yeah right! You slept like a rock; I had to _carry_ you to bed because you fell asleep at the kitchen table!" I said agitated.

Lin raised an eyebrow. "You two slept the night together?"

"Yeah, we stayed in the same apartment together. What's it to you?" Naru snapped irritably.

"I slept on the sofa though." Mai hurried to mention before Lin jumped to any conclusions.

"May I ask why you two are staying in Naru's apartment?" Lin's eyes flickered between the two.

"Fire."

"Bugs." The two of them said at the same time. Lin raised an eyebrow.

"Well which one is it?"

"Both..." Mai replied unsure.

"Fire bugs?" Lin asked highly amused but didn't let it show. Naru nodded vehemently.

"You've never heard of them?! They eat through anything and...er...smell like fire and if you touch them you feel like you've been burned. Highly poisonous too. Exclusive to Japan though." He never had been too good at outright lying. Bending the truth or omitting parts, sure, but deliberate lying was slightly beyond him.

"Yeah and I was just helping Mai out and lending her a place to stay." Mai declared.

"I see. That's very magnanimous of you Naru." Lin said almost tonelessly. Naru glared at the wall on the other side of the room. Mai, noticing Naru's discomfort, smirked slightly.

"I guess it was."

Lin, of course, had guessed the real reason behind their living together and couldn't help but wish he had the SPR cameras installed in Naru's apartment so he could witness every glorious moment of it. Mai tossed the bag that had clothes it in to Naru.

"Go get changed." Naru looked down at himself, took in his pyjama-clad state, sighed and strolled off to the bathroom. Now Mai's all alone with Lin. He smirked lightly.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's creepy." Mai stated.

"No reason. I'm just glad you finally realized."

"Realized what?" Mai asked confused. 'It's going to be fun messing with these two.'

"Nothing, doesn't matter." Lin said as he turned to walk away. Mai stood there confused. You could clearly tell, it was written all over her face. Naru came out the bathroom.

"Why do you have that weird look on my face?" He asked.

"Lin was being strange." Mai mumbled absently.

Naru crossed his arms. "How so?"

"He was smirking and said something about being 'glad I finally realized'? Weird right?" Mai questioned. Naru narrowed his eyes at Lin's closed door.

"Yes, it is."

"Do you have any idea what he could've meant by that Naru?"

"I might." He mumbled as he went into his office.

"Care to share?"

"Not really, it's nothing."

"It's obviously something and it affects us both right now as we are each other." Mai pointed out.

"It doesn't necessarily affect us...at least not now." Naru muttered last part lower so Mai wouldn't hear. Mai wouldn't give up though.

"Just tell me what he meant Naru."

"Mai we have work to do. Now if you-"

"Naru, just tell me!" Mai interrupted him.

Naru sighed. "It was just something we were talking about the night before we got switched..."

"Uh-huh, what were you talking about?"

"Is it really _any_ of your business?" Naru retorted. "Lin said that to you because he thought it was me."

"Yeah, Naru, it is my business, now spill it!" Mai demanded.

"I can promise you Lin won't speak of it again so there's no sense in me telling you." Naru replied nonchalantly.

"There is sense in it now talk!" Mai insisted fiercely.

"You're being awfully nosy aren't you Mai?" Naru stated calmly.

"Not really, I believe I have the right to know." Mai replied.

"Mai, you're arguing with me again. Aren't we supposed to _not_ argue?" Naru alluded.

"I'm not arguing. Who says I'm arguing? I asked you for information on what the hell Lin's talking about and you're being difficult, how's that arguing?"

Naru sighed and closed his eyes. "And I told you no because it's none of your business. But you won't let it go. So yes, you are arguing."

"It _is_ my business so damn well tell me!" Mai yelled shocking Naru.

"_Why_ is it your business Mai? And _how_ is it?" Naru asked icily while glaring hard at Mai.

"Argh, you are so infuriating and dumb! I already explained that it affects me as I am you."

"And I already assured you that Lin won't speak of it again. Now. Drop. It." Naru growled.

"Fine, I'm dropping it!" Mai huffed as she stormed away from him. "Pig-headed asshole!" She muttered. Naru leaned back into his chair and relaxed. Like hell he'd tell her what Lin was talking about!

Lin was trying not to laugh out loud at the trouble he'd stirred between Mai and Naru. He knew alluding to a private discussion he'd had with Naru would pique Mai's interest and she would ultimately try to find out what he was talking about from Naru. 'Ah, fun indeed.' He thought slyly. He heard Mai slam Naru's office door and curse all the way to the kitchen. He pondered over if he should go and 'allude' some more. Deciding it might provide more fun than work he went into the kitchen after Mai. He found Mai still mumbling to herself while going through the cabinets.

"Naru."

Mai jumped, surprised. He was so quiet... "Oh...yes, Lin?"

"Is everything alright? I heard a lot of yelling."

"Yeah, it's fine, just a disagreement." Mai replied.

"Really? Sounded a lot more than that." Lin said in fake disbelief.

Mai narrowed her eyes. This might be her chance to find out what Lin was talking about earlier! "What are you implying Lin?"

"Nothing, it just sounded a lot more than a disagreement."

Mai flickered her eyes to the kitchen entrance before asking. "Lin..." She began hesitantly. "Do you remember what we were talking about the other night...?"

"Yes." Lin answered warily.

"Well...what _exactly_ were we-" Mai started before a low voice stopped her.

"What are you doing?!" Mai's eyes snapped to the kitchen door. She clenched her teeth. 'Naru.'

"Playing poker, what's it look like?!" Mai said sarcastically. Naru glared at Mai. Mai sighed and shook her head before turning away from him.

"I'm starting to wonder if the others' assumption about you two is correct..." Lin mused.

"And what assumption would that be?" Naru asked.

Lin looked at Naru. "I want to make sure it _is_ correct before I say anything..." Lin started walking to the kitchen entrance.

"Lin!" Mai called sharply. Lin merely glanced at Mai before continuing to walk away trying to suppress a smile.

"Don't walk away from me Lin." She shouted. But Lin didn't stop or say anything; He continued to walk to his office.

"What do you think he meant?" Mai asked Naru. Naru just shrugged. Mai let out an irritated growl.

"What is it with you two? Did no-one ever teach you how to string a sentence together or something?" Naru didn't say anything—mostly to tick Mai off more—and walked out the kitchen also.

"Argh, men! I swear they are the most annoying creatures on the planet!" She grumbled to herself. She got the kettle and decided to make some tea. Naru poked his head back round the door.

"Oh good, you're making some." He said before disappearing again. Mai grunted before slamming the kettle down on the counter. 'Jerk!'

"Temper, temper." Naru called from the other room. Mai glared harshly in the direction Naru was from behind the wall. She continued making the tea, mentally calling Naru every name she could think of whilst she did it.

* * *

******Naruisawesome:- So, how was it?**

******Treelow955:- I enjoyed the random fights we got into because neither of us knew what the other was thinking!**

**********Naruisawesome:- I guess it was quite fun!**

**********Treelow955:- Yep! We'd appreciate it if you all review and tell us what you think!**


	14. Mai and Naru WHAT!

**Treelow955:- Hey all!**

**Naruisawesome:- Yo, we're back!**

**Treelow955:- Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and followed last chapter! All comments made my day!**

******Naruisawesome:- I like her when she's happy!**

******Treelow955:- Thanks! Anyway, here is our next installment!**

**********Naruisawesome:- We only own the plot! Please read and review!**

* * *

After the tea was done she went to give Naru his. She stopped when she saw him sitting at _her_ desk...looking through her stuff!

"Just what do you think you're doing?!"

"Looking at stuff." He informed nonchalantly. Mai put the tea on her desk and slammed her hands down in front of Naru.

"Stop looking through my stuff!" Mai ordered angrily.

"Why? Got something to hide?" Naru inquired curiously.

"No." Mai declared just as Naru found her manga stash in one of the drawers.

"Oh yeah? Then what's this?" Naru started flipping through her drawings.

"Nothing that concerns you?" She offered. Naru smirked as he continued looking through the book.

"Oh, I think it does concern me Mai as it is evidence that you have been slacking off and not doing as you're supposed to."

"I only do it when there is absolutely no work left to be done!" Mai said defensively.

"Really? Somehow I don't believe you." Naru said snidely whilst sipping his tea.

"Naru you jerk! It's true!" Mai affirmed. "Why do you always think I slack off?!"

"You tell me Mai." He replied.

"How am I supposed to know why you think I slack off?!" Naru just shrugged and continued sipping his tea. Mai let out an irritated and frustrated noise before starting to sip hers.

A little while later Mai started to get really bored.

"What are we supposed to do today?"

"We must do the paperwork on the Shinjo case so it may be filed away." Naru informed.

Mai groaned. "Alright, fine."

"Come on then, let's get started." He encouraged after draining his cup.

Mai nodded. "Okay."

Neither one saw the crack of Lin's door open—where he was spying on them—while they were fighting and neither one heard the door shut once they started doing the paperwork. 'Hmm, maybe I should think of something else to stir trouble up between those two, their reactions are priceless.' Lin started thinking of more little schemes he could do. 'Ooh, maybe I could hide all the tea in the office... No, too predictable.' Lin smirked. 'Maybe I should call the others and tell them that Mai and Naru's living together now...' He let out a small chuckle. 'That could work, I like the idea.' He sat at his desk and picked up the phone.

Who should he call first? It would have to be the monk or miko though. He decided on going with Ayako first as he'd need to steel himself for the earache that Monk was likely to give him. He carefully dialled the shrine maiden's number.

"Hello?"

"Miss Matsuzaki. It's Lin. I-"

"Lin? My, my, what a surprise!" Ayako teased.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He'd forgotten exactly how enamoured she was of him.

"So what's the pleasure of this call?"

"I have some information you may find useful. Naru and Mai are living together."

"WHAT?! Why? They said they weren't dating! Those lying little..."

"I know. You have my sympathies. I am able to expect this from Naru, but it's shocking when Mai starts telling lies too. If you will excuse me though I have other calls to make." With that Lin put the phone down. A knock then sounded on his door and Naru poked his head around it.

"Do you want tea?" He asked in a monotone voice. Obviously Mai had put him up to asking and Lin had to suppress a smirk at the idea. He shook his head in answer to the question. The phone rang just as he was about to phone Monk. Luckily it turned out to be the man he was about to call and he was not in a very good mood.

"What's this I hear about Naru and Mai sleeping together?!" He demanded. Lin blinked, surprised. 'She sure didn't waste time telling anyone.'

"They're _living_ together, Takigawa. Not _sleeping_ together...well not that I know of." Lin said cunningly.

"Living, sleeping, same difference really!" Monk blustered.

"If they were sleeping together then they would most likely be-"

"Don't you dare say it Lin!" Monk shouted as he interrupted Lin.

"Say what Takigawa?" Lin enquired calmly.

"That they might be...you know..." Monk said awkwardly. "Whatever! He just better not lay a finger on my little Mai!"

"You know she isn't really yours right? And who can say what they're doing, they may very well be..."

"NO! LIES!"

Lin sighed. "Takigawa I-"

"I'm coming over there! I didn't give Mai permission to move in with a _boy_!" Before Lin could change his mind, Monk hung up.

"Nice speaking to you too." Lin muttered to the phone in his hand. 'Should I warn Naru and Mai of this or just enjoy what happens?'

Although it would be amusing to watch...Lin's the only one who knows Mai and Naru moved in together. So if Monk comes in here demanding to know why they did then they'll know Lin's the one that told the monk! He slowly stood from his desk. 'Guess I should go tell them.' He made his way out of his office.

He paused at Naru's door and heard muffled voices...well more like yelling muffled voices. He knocked on the door and the voices stopped. Lin smirked.

"Come in."

"I came to tell you that Takigawa is on his way here and he is aware of your living arrangements." Lin said succinctly before turning to leave. Mai blinked before turning to look at Naru and he did the same.

"How would Monk know?!" Mai asked panicked. Lin just shrugged from his position in the doorway. He wasn't going to give away his secrets.

"The only one that knows we've moved in together is..." Naru and Mai went to look at Lin but he was already gone.

"We'll get him later." Naru muttered darkly. "I'll make him some tea personally as I was trained by the best, Gene!"

Mai backed away a little. "O-okay..."

"Relax, it's not like I'm making it for you to drink." He said with a sinister grin.

"You're making me look scary...stop that."

"Maybe you need to look scary sometimes; it might put that dratted monk off for a start."

"There's nothing wrong with Monk!" Mai told him.

"Then how come you look so worried about him finding out about our living arrangements?" Naru asked.

"Because he'll yell at me! Probably threaten me also! I mean...your body...but it'll be me..."

"Then you'll just have to let me be more scary in an effort to ward him off a little." He insisted.

Mai sighed. "Whatever. Just don't be too...you."

"What do you mean 'too me'?!" Naru demanded.

"Exactly what it says. Just don't be too rude to him." Mai muttered. Naru poked his tongue out as a gesture to defy her. Mai was about to comment but the front door opened with a bang.

"Alright you Little Punk, just what the hell are you doing with my Little Girl?!" Monk bellowed.

Mai panicked and looked at Naru, wondering what to do.

"It isn't what you assume I can assure you." Naru said smoothly.

"Yeah? Then why would you move in together then?!"

"My apartment got damaged so M...Naru offered me a place to stay." Naru explained.

Monk crossed his arms. "Why didn't you tell me? You know you could just stay at my place."

"Because Naru offered first?" Naru asked rather than stated.

Monk eyed Naru. "Well you can just move your stuff into my place then so you won't have to bother with Naru." Monk said as he started to take Naru by the arm.  
"No!" Mai exclaimed. "I mean, um...no, Mai's fine where she is."  
Monk let go of Naru's arm and narrowed his eyes, looking at the two suspiciously. "Something is going on with you two...and I'm going to figure it out."

"There is nothing going on between us." Naru protested.

"Yeah, she's right; nothing's going on other than an employer offering his assistant a place to stay for a little while." Mai insisted.

"Besides, your place smells." Naru added. Mai was about to speak but recalled what Naru had just said and gave him a 'what?' look. Naru just shrugged. Monk didn't know whether to look incredulous, offended or angry at what Naru had said.

"Anyways..." Mai took another questioning glance at Naru before continuing. "Mai already has her things at my place and hopefully it won't take too long for her apartment to be ready again."

"That's right, what he said." Naru agreed.

"Well..." Monk began. "It's not like you'll be completely alone...Lin will be with you..." He said thoughtfully. Naru made a shushing motion to Mai behind Monk's back urging her not to tell that Lin didn't actually live with him despite what everyone else thought.

"That's right." Naru said after clearing his throat.

Monk nodded subconsciously. "I guess I'll just get Lin to watch you two..."

"No!" Mai and Naru yelled together. Mai cleared her throat.

"Do you not trust us or something? You're rather deluded if you don't." She said trying to sound more like Naru.

Monk glared at Mai. "Fine." He grumbled. "But I'll be watching you two." He pointed two fingers at his eyes and then at the two of them. Mai had to try and stifle the laugh that wanted to escape at Monk's threat. Monk left and Naru sighed in relief while Mai released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank goodness he's gone." Naru uttered.

"'Besides, your place smells'? What kind of excuse is that?!" Mai demanded unsure whether to laugh or not.

Naru shrugged. "I'm guessing it doesn't then?"

"Naru! You made a comment about someone's home without even going there?! You are beyond belief sometimes!"

Naru narrowed his eyes. "Well he didn't object that it didn't by saying you'd never been there so I'm guessing you have."

"You so don't get the point Naru. It was rude what you said."

"Whatever. He didn't seem to mind that much now did he? He was too busy arguing about us living together." Naru declared.

"Well, you still shouldn't have said that." Mai pointed out.

"Just let's get back to work." He said, annoyed.

"What else is there to do work-wise?" Mai asked.

"We've already done the paperwork so go file it." Naru said in a orderly tone.

"Shouldn't you be the one to do that as you're me?" Mai said wryly.

Naru glared at her. "Lin's in his office and no one else is out there. Go." Mai opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm still your boss Mai." Mai decided to stare him down.

"Make me." She challenged moving closer so she could use the full height of her body to tower over him. Naru glared at her with fire practically in his eyes.

"_Mai._" He warned darkly.

"_Naru._" Mai returned as darkly.

"Naru I-" Lin froze as he saw their...proximity as he opened Naru's office door. Apparently they got _very_ close during their glaring session. He quickly grabbed a camera and trained it on them before it was too late.

"I'm warning you Mai..." Naru snarled.

"Or what?!" Mai snapped.

"Or I will fire you." Naru informed.

"Oh yeah, that'll look good won't it?! The guy who's supposed to be the boss not turning up for work because his apparent assistant fired him!" Mai taunted.

"I can fire you after this whole problem is resolved."

"And when do you suppose that will be? Face it Naru, you should just do the filing like a good pretend assistant and stop trying to pawn everything off on me as it's your image you are destroying by demanding these things." Lin smirked. This is going to be good. Naru's glare became even more arctic at Mai's words. Lin wondered if he should break them up or something. It looked like things were going to get nasty...but wait! If he did that then they'd know he was spying on them and no, no, no, that just wouldn't do!

Mai stood her ground and somehow managed to make herself look even bigger to dwarf Naru even more.

"What's it gonna be..._Mai_?" Mai emphasised.

"I'm not intimidated by you _Naru_." Naru accentuated as much as Mai had. "You may think I am because you are currently taller and stronger than I am as you have the possession of my body, but I'm not afraid of you."

Mai smirked. "Hm. We'll see."

"Oh yeah?! Prove it!" Naru challenged. Mai shook her head slightly saying she didn't want to deal with him right now. Surprisingly it was Naru who backed away first though.

"Screw this, you're not worth it." He declared. Mai's eye twitched. _She_ wasn't worth _his_ time?! He's the one that's being unreasonable! She's just taking safety precautions in case someone saw 'Naru' doing her work! It was too late to give him an even bigger piece of her mind though as he'd already walked away from her.

* * *

**Treelow955:- So, I hope you enjoyed this!**

******Naruisawesome:- I liked the bit where Monk screamed 'LIES' on the phone, that was epic!**

******Treelow955:- I like how the news travelled and then got twisted along the way!**

**********Naruisawesome:- The fight at the end between them was great too!**

**********Treelow955:- Yes, I enjoyed that too, I thought something was going to happen!**

**************Naruisawesome:- Oh, right, yeah, I follow you! Anyway, please read and review and make Tree smile!**


	15. Thoughts on Punishment

**Treelow955:- Hey all, we're back!**

**Naruisawesome:- And glad to be so!**

**Treelow955:- Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited and followed last chapter!**

******Naruisawesome:- We hope you enjoy this one and we own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

Lin couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when he saw Naru back away from Mai. He thought something was going to happen! He let out a short sigh and turned to go back into his office.

Mai and Naru were sitting in his office not saying a word to each other when—for the second time that day—the front door opened with a bang.

"Miss Matsuzaki, what are you doing here?" Lin's surprised voice sounded.

"I have come to see if it's true." She announced.

Mai's eyes widened and she turned to Naru.

"Ayako too?!" She whispered harshly.

"They're in Naru's office." Lin informed before his footsteps could be heard going into his office. A sharp knock sounded on Naru's door. Mai cleared her throat and was about to speak.

"Don't let her come in!" Naru hissed.

"I have to! She's going to come in anyways!" Mai hissed back. Naru scowled at her as another loud knock sounded on the door.

"I know you two are in there, Lin told me you were." Ayako's voice rang out.

"Lin." Naru spat. "I bet you anything this is his doing."

"How do you mean Naru?" Mai asked.

"We haven't told anyone else about us moving in together—but Lin. He must have told Takigawa and Miss Matsuzaki."

"Open this door you two!" Ayako bellowed.

"I think we established this earlier, you were going to use your Gene-learned tea-making skills on him." Mai informed him.

"Oh yeah." Naru remembered.

"I'm warning you two, open up." Ayako yelled slamming her hand against the door. Mai slowly stood up and walked to the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and paused.

"Mai!" Naru whispered disapprovingly. She looked at him with a 'what can I do?' look. She opened the door quickly like ripping off a bandage. Ayako had her hands on her hips.

"Well, what have you two got to say for yourselves?!" She demanded.

"Aya...Miss Matsuzaki we can assure you there's nothing going on between us." Mai tried to reason.

"Really?! And why don't I believe that?!"

"Well it's true. Naru only offered me a place to stay for a while." Naru said flatly.

"And just why did he do that?" Ayako asked.

"Because I'm having…problems at my apartment." Naru somewhat explained.

"What kind of problems?" Ayako raised a suspicious brow.

"Fire bugs..." Naru mumbled. If Lin believed it then so should Ayako!

"Fire bugs? And what the hell are they supposed to be when they're at home?!" Naru's eye twitched. Mai glanced at Naru before looking at Ayako.

"They're highly poisonous. And they just eat through everything! So I offered Mai a place to stay until her apartment is fixed."

"And now I know you're making things up. There are no such thing and if there are then prove it." Ayako said crossing her arms. 'Gosh Ayako's way smarter than everyone gives her credit for. I mean even Lin believed this!' Mai thought.

"Unfortunately we're not allowed back into the apartment until it's fixed so we can't." Mai tried her best to sound convincing.

"Then I refuse to believe you if that is the only proof you think you can give me. There's something going on with you two and I won't rest until I find out what."

"Apparently you don't trust us when we say nothing's going on. Why?" Naru asked curiously. Ayako huffed and crossed her arms.

"Why should I believe and trust you when the pair of you have given me nothing but a list of lame and made-up excuses for you behaviour lately?" Ayako returned.

"She does have a point." Mai mumbled quietly to Naru so Ayako wouldn't hear. Naru glared at her.

"Just whose side are you on?" He hissed back to her. Ayako raised a brow at the intense looks they were giving each other. Mai shrank back and mumbled an apology. Ayako let out a huff at their strange behaviour.

"See! This is one of the things I was talking about!" Ayako stated.

"Hmm? Sorry, what?" Mai asked. "I wasn't paying much attention to you." She said addressing Ayako.

"This is freaking me out. You always pay attention Naru, even if it's only so you can insert appropriate snide remarks. And since when have you started apologizing?! You are one of the least apologetic human males I've ever come across, even when you screw up royally. As for you Mai..." Ayako ranted, now looking at Naru. " I don't know since when you have been so miserable and moody but it isn't right. You are one of the bubbliest people I know, even when something is bothering you. In fact usually that stupid monk and I have to prize the problem out of you, you're so insistent on keeping things to yourself, but now you seem to act like the entire world has conspired against you and the only way to deal with it is to snap everyone else's head off." Mai and Naru glanced nervously at each other then back at Ayako.

"We have nothing to say." Naru declared firmly but softly. Ayako gritted her teeth and starting turning red from anger. Recognizing she won't be getting anything out of them she turned to leave, but not without one last parting comment.

"I will find out what's going on here, mark my words."

Mai gulped. "Ayako's scary when she's mad." She murmured.

"Not as scary as my mother though." Naru replied.

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Naru nodded. "Gene was a real hell-raiser when we were little, always playing pranks of some kind, and as it took Mother a little time to work out who was who, especially when Gene insisted on pretending to be me sometimes, I would often find myself on the receiving end of a stern lecture from her. Also, when Gene got me in deep trouble, she had ways of punishing us that we didn't even realize until it was too late."

Mai was intrigued. "Like what?" She asked. Naru looked away with a tint of pink dusting his cheeks. Mai was even more intrigued.

"What was it?"

Naru sighed. "She would get us to try things out. Girly things like dresses and perfume for our female cousins. Sometimes she would get us to do other things like stay outside all night in a tent to protect the house from non-existent ghosts using only a hairbrush and a Barbie CD or paint the fence pink or something. The worst one would be when she'd make us cook a meal and then eat it or worse still eat Madoka's cooking!" Mai's smile grew wider as Naru was telling the stories. She bit her lip as an attempt to not laugh but was failing miserably. Her vision started to get blurry with the tears of laughter coming in. All of a sudden Mai let out a loud snort and collapsed on the floor in fits of laughter. Naru glared at Mai while she was rolling on the floor.

"Get up." He huffed. "You're making me look like an idiot."

Mai sat up and wiped the tears away still laughing a little. "You need to look like an idiot sometimes."

"I resent that."

"Why?" She asked finally calming down.

"I do not believe there is any point in time where I need to look like an idiot. Only a moron like you would say such a thing."

Mai huffed. "All I'm saying is that you need to loosen up."

"I am loose enough, any looser and my trousers would fall down."

Mai raised her eyebrows and tried to repress a smile. "Sure you are."

Naru let out a sigh. "You obviously don't get the concept of a joke."

Mai frowned and glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what I said, you don't seem to understand a joke."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Naru huffed and got up.

"Where are you going?" Mai asked.

"Toilet." Naru responded curtly. "Your damn body keeps requiring it."

Mai smirked. "Yeah it'll do that especially when you're on your period."

"Brilliant, just flipping brilliant!" He muttered as he left. Yep, that's one thing she's not gonna miss! She sighed and relaxed into Naru's desk chair. 'I could get used to this.' She thought. She put her hands behind her head and propped her feet up on the desk. Naru came back in as she started to lean back into the chair even more causing a rather suspicious noise to erupt from it.

"That wasn't me, I swear!" She blushed. Naru narrowed his eyes before rolling them and muttering 'childish' under his breath. Mai wriggled slightly and the chair groaned and squeaked some more.

"Will you stop that?" Naru asked, annoyed.

"It's not my fault I'm uncomfortable." Mai muttered.

"Then get out of my chair." He simply replied.

"No can do Naru, there's nowhere else to sit in here." Mai pointed out. "Has your butt always been this bony, because I think that's what the problem is?"

Naru gave her an 'are you stupid?' look. "It's none your business."

"Touché. Still, just tell me because it kinda hurts when I sit down." She said getting up and squeezing her bum a bit before patting and rubbing it and then sitting back down.

"Don't do that! It's not your body to touch." He declared. "You don't see me touching your breasts all the time."

"Like you would anyway, you're too much of a prude for that. This is currently my body now anyway so I can do as I please with it. If I want to pat my butt then I will!" She affirmed.

Naru scoffed. "I should just do it anyways to see how she likes it..." He grumbled quietly to himself.

"Got something you'd like to share?" Mai asked.

"No, nothing." He replied absently. Mai narrowed her eyes at him then shook her head. Several minutes of silence passed before Mai broke it.

"Aren't we supposed to be getting revenge on Lin or something?"

Naru smirked. "Silly Mai, right now he'll be expecting it. No, we must wait until his guard is dropped for maximum effect."

Mai nodded slowly. "Riiiight...Don't you think you're enjoying this too much?"

"Not at all Mai, I think I could probably stand to get more enjoyment out of it, but as it is..." Naru shrugged in a helpless gesture.

Mai shook her head at him. "I just don't get _why_ he told them..." She said.

"Neither do I, but we'll find out..." Naru said ominously.

"It seems like he knew they'd act that way..." Mai whispered thoughtfully. Mai mentally shook her head to get rid of those ridiculous thoughts. Why on earth would he do that?!

"It is rather unlike him to stir up trouble." Naru mused. Mai nodded in agreement. Naru just shrugged, sighed and sat down, unable to figure out the thoughts running through his head on the situation. Lin has just been acting so strange lately!

Lin meanwhile was planning how he was going to survive Naru's eventual wrath over him telling the monk and miko the details of their living arrangement. It may not be today or even tomorrow that he would strike, but it would happen, that he knew. Though Naru couldn't do any physical harm to him in that little body. Then again, what he did to that Kit guy was pretty harmful. Maybe the attack wouldn't be physical though...hmm; he would have to be very careful from now on as a strike could come from anywhere. And knowing Naru it _will_ come. He's too relentless to let something like this go. Lin scratched his chin and pondered what he should do. Maybe he could try to see if Mai knows something? Allude it out of her? She probably wouldn't fall for it though, she's too loyal to Naru sometimes. Plus there's no way of telling if Naru told her of his plans. He probably did but there's no evidence to go by. Well, he guessed he would just have to wait it out.

* * *

******Naruisawesome:- So did you enjoy?!**

******Treelow955:- I know I enjoyed writing parts of this!**

**********Naruisawesome:- Oh yeah, you and your strange imagination! 'a hairbrush and a Barbie CD' indeed!**

**********Treelow955:- What?! You laughed when I wrote it!**

**********************Naruisawesome:- Touche!**

**********************Treelow955:- Please read and review!**


	16. Let's go Shopping!

**We thank all who reviewed, favourited and followed!**

**We own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

Mai and Naru were on their way home now as late evening set in. The day went...okay with some more arguments here and there and Naru showing Mai all the work he has to do. Naru still refused to learn anything of Mai's job despite it defeating the purpose of maintaining appearances.

Mai sighed and flopped onto the couch tiredly when they got in.

"I'm so sleepy..." Mai whined.

"But what are we having for dinner?" Naru asked, getting his stack of take-out menus from the kitchen.

Mai groaned. "Not take-out again! Don't tell me, you can't cook, can you?" Naru's eyes widened a fraction and turned away from Mai. Is he embarrassed?! Mai started to smile but hide it behind her hand so Naru wouldn't see.

"You can't, can you?" She asked softly. Naru's shoulders slumped and he shook his head.

"Hey, it's alright, everyone has to start somewhere right?!" She reassured. "Do you want to come and learn? We can make something simple."

"There's hardly anything in the kitchen."

"Okay then Naru, the first step shall be shopping. Luckily I saw a store a few streets away that will be open." Mai said checking her watch and seeing it was seven. "We need to be going now. Come on!" She ordered as she stood up, pushed Naru out the door and locked it.

"What are we even buying?" Naru whined, unsure of this whole 'let's cook a meal' plan.

"I don't know, we'll figure that out when we get there." Mai replied nonchalantly.

"Do you do this often? Randomly go to the store without a clue of what you want?" He questioned.

"Yeah, basically." She mumbled. "I usually just get enough food to last me a couple days. I mean I don't really cook since it's just me but yes I know how to."

"That wasn't exactly what I asked." Naru let out a sigh. "Okay, what do you want to make? I guess that's an easier question to answer."

Mai huffed. "What I (mean) is, is that I get whatever I feel like for those couple days!" Mai said realizing that her answer did come out in kind of the wrong way. "And I don't know...You're going to be cooking too so what do you want to cook for your first time?"

"How should I know what I want to cook? I've never done it before." Naru pointed out.

Mai sighed, exasperated. "Okay then...what's your favourite food? We can cook that."

"I like English food. I told you my favourites last night." He replied.

"I know Naru. I meant your favorite Japanese food!" Mai whined since Naru's misunderstanding everything she's saying. "I can't cook English food, you know." Naru shrugged at Mai and let out a sigh. Mai rolled her eyes. '_He's impossible!_'

"_This is idiocy_." Naru muttered in English. Mai glared at Naru. He blinked. She didn't know what he said did she? Or did she just glare at him because he spoke in English? Naru gave her a 'what?' look and walked away from her. As they were almost to the store, Mai noticed people staring at her—all girls. A couple of them started batting their eyelashes at her.

"Do you have something in your eyes?" She asked them. They stopped and frowned at her. A couple other girls grabbed onto her arms, hugging her.

"May I help you?" Mai asked in a irritated and annoyed tone of voice.  
Naru looked behind him at the sound of Mai's voice. Mai could have sworn she seen a smirk on that smug face of his. He decided to hang back for a little while and enjoy the entertainment provided, if of course it was to be anywhere near as spectacular as the show she gave of getting rid of Masako.

"Do you wanna go out sometime Handsome?" One of the girls purred at Mai.

"I'm out already; I'm going to the store." Mai informed. One of the other girls giggled.

"Not that type of going out silly. Do you wanna go out on a date...with me?" She asked.

"Hey, I saw him first!" Another girl protested.

"The hell you did, this stud is mine!" A fourth girl announced.

"Will you four quit it?!" Mai tried to shout over them, but they weren't listening to her, they were too busy fighting over her amongst themselves. Naru decided it was time to step in.

"There you are Honey; I thought you'd gotten lost." He cooed as he insinuated himself into the middle of the pack of girls and grabbed Mai's hand. "Excuse us Ladies; I need to take my Man-candy to the store." He said as he pushed back through the stunned girls and dragged Mai with him. Mai allowed herself to be dragged, a little shocked to know exactly what just happened.

"Ugh, I hope I _never_ have to do that again, it was all kinds of wrong." Naru shuddered, dropping Mai's hand, as soon as they were out of earshot of the girls. Naru stood in front of Mai with his arms crossed. Mai looked up and met his gaze. 'Well, she's probably going to have a lot to say about this.' Naru thought.

"Man-candy?" Mai asked, not sure if to laugh or be disgusted. That wasn't what he expected her to say...

"Well what else was I supposed to call you? I don't go around calling guys anything if I can help it. This is just awkward, bleh!" Naru rambled.

Mai sighed. "Thanks anyways."

"You're welcome." Naru mumbled before turning in the direction of the store again.

Mai went to catch up with him. "So do you always get that?"

Naru just shrugged. "Comes with the territory of being handsome and mysterious I suppose."

Mai nodded. "I guess so." She replied absently.

"I could ask you the same thing regarding what happened with that guy at your school. If he hadn't tried it on with me I wouldn't have kicked him in the nuggets." He pointed out. Mai blinked. Did he just say what she thinks he said?

"Oh, ah, yeah...sometimes I guess..." She laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head. Naru gave her a 'well, there you go then' look and continued walking.

"Yeah but they don't cling to me like _those_ people did!" Mai huffed. "I don't see how you stand it!" They entered the store.

"Maybe we're just over-thinking this as we aren't used to being hit on by members of our own sex." Naru suggested.

"That's for sure! But I still don't see how you stand them clinging to you." She mumbled as she walked passed him.

"Usually I ignore them I guess." He replied then frowned slightly. "I've never really thought about it." He admitted.

Mai stopped walking and turned around to face him. "You've never noticed them doing that? That's strange considering you know everything I do."

"I do not know everything you do." Naru objected. "I'm just observant sometimes, like when you're late or disappear or fall asleep or haven't made my tea." He listed, practically naming everything Mai does. Mai just stared at him, her eye slowly twitching.

"What?" Naru asked innocently.

"You said you didn't take note of everything I do and yet you have just recited pretty much all I accomplish." Naru's eyes widened a bit before he denied it and hurried passed her.

"Don't you run away from me Naru. I will track you down." Mai called after him. Naru looked behind him and actually saw Mai chasing after him. He kept walking _really_ fast—because running wasn't really his style—and went to the ground after he bumped into something. He looked up and saw a guy smiling down at him.

"Aw crap, not again!" He muttered as he struggled to his feet.

"Here let me help you." The guy said grabbing Naru's hand without waiting for an answer. Naru tried to tug it back but the guy's grip was too strong.

"So, what's your name?" He asked after pulling Naru to his feet whilst giving him an appreciative look-over. Mai smirked. He didn't help her with those girls for a while, just getting his entertainment out of it, so that's exactly what she's gonna do.

Naru jerked his hand free. "None of your business." He snapped.

"Oh, but I'm sure a gorgeous girl like you has an equally exquisite name." The guy continued. Naru just scowled at him. Mai had to give a small laugh at that.

"Please, I just want you to go out with me." The guy begged. Uh-oh, that was like the kiss of death, she should probably intervene before the guy gets his nuggets kicked in. Mai walked up to them and stood beside Naru. She gave her best glare to the guy, after all, she's supposed to be acting like the 'boyfriend' so she's gonna do it right and be protective! Or whatever guys do... 'Oh God, this is so not gonna sound right, but whatever.' Mai thought before turning her attention to Naru.

"Sweetheart, is this guy bothering you?" Mai asked as sincerely as possible.

The guy raised an eyebrow. "_You're_ her boyfriend?" He asked in a 'You've got to be joking' kind of tone.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Mai hissed, deliberately avoiding answering the question. The guy just scoffed. "I asked if there was something wrong with that, now answer." Mai growled. Naru pinched Mai's arm telling her not to start something. Mai ignored him and continued glaring holes in the guy in front of her and Naru.

"Well as you can see I have a...boyfriend" Naru intervened. "So if you'll excuse us." Naru started pushing Mai away from the guy. Or at least he tried, Mai wasn't budging.

"No, I wanna know what he meant by his comment." She insisted.

"It doesn't matter." Naru hissed.

"It does to me." Mai argued.

"Why?" Naru snapped. "Mai let it go. You're not even a guy." He said lowly.

"So you aren't even the least bit curious about what he meant? You don't want to protect your honour at all?" Mai demanded.

"Look. Why don't you just ditch this guy and we'll leave." The guy winked at Naru. Naru gave him a scornful look before continuing to talk to Mai as though the guy hadn't spoken.

"I am not in the least bit interested in what he meant and my honour is in no way at risk from him as I have more manners, honour and integrity in one finger than he has brain cells." He stated firmly.

Mai thought for a moment before smirking. "Fine, I'll drop this _only if_ you tell me why you know everything I do. We were talking about it before you started running off. I want an answer." Naru gave her a warning look.

"I am not discussing this." He said venomously.

"Oh come on! Why not? I just wanna know! If you don't tell me, I'll just be forced to call you a stalker." She teased. Though neither one noticed the guy that walked away from them in frustration from being ignored. Naru just gave her a 'not gonna happen' look.

Mai huffed. "Fine then...stalker." She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Whatever!" Naru mumbled as he went in the opposite direction to Mai. He felt like he needed a little time alone to think and Mai was driving him nuts! Mai glared angrily in the direction Naru went. Why does he have to be such a jerk?! She just wanted a simple answer! Naru wandered further and further away from her. Mai decided she was going to go ahead and buy some food before going to talk to Naru. They both needed to cool off. She selected a few easy to cook items like noodles and vegetables and some easy to cook meat before going to pay. That's when she noticed Naru had disappeared.

* * *

**Treelow955:- Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Naruisawesome:- We enjoyed writing it!**

**Treelow955:- We did! Please review!**


	17. Kidnapped?

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites!**

**We don't own Ghost Hunt, just the plot of this fic!**

* * *

**With Mai**

'Oh no, where is he?! He better not have left the store!' Mai looked around frantically but there was no sign of him. 'Naru you idiot!'  
"Excuse me, have you seen a girl about five foot two, brown eyes and hair leave the store? She was with me earlier." She asked the cashier hoping someone might have seen him leave.

"Sorry Sir." The cashier said shaking his head. 'Where are you Naru?' She thought desperately. She hurried out the store to see if he was outside. She didn't find him. 'Could he have gone back to his apartment?' She pulled out her phone and dialled his. She heard a faint ringtone sound from somewhere nearby and rushed to check it out only to find Naru's phone just lying on the ground. She picked it up off the ground and clutched it before running back to Naru's apartment. She burst through the door and quickly and carefully checked every room, but he wasn't there. The apartment was empty.

She sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. She was thinking rapidly. Why didn't he tell her he was leaving? Why would he even leave in the first place? Was he that mad at her? And the most important question...

Where the hell is he?!

**With Naru**

Naru wandered around the darkened office relishing the peace and quiet of its deserted state. He wondered what Mai must be thinking right now. 'She'd probably be celebrating.' He smirked to himself. But then he remembered that he _is_ in her body. '...Or maybe she's freaking out. She probably has no idea where I am...'

**Back with Mai**

Meanwhile Mai was roaming around the apartment restlessly, trying to think about what to do. Should she call the others? It might be faster that way... She reached out to pick up the phone. She decided to call John first since he knows of their situation. She dialled his number and waited for him to pick up. But he wasn't picking up. She hung up and dialled Monk.

"Monk!" She screamed as soon as she heard it pick up.

"Naru...?"

"*Ahem* Yes, that's right, it's me." She said slightly more calmly.

"Right...what do you want?" He asked with a hint of irritation in his voice. He must still be mad at Naru. "You haven't done anything to Mai have you?!"

"Ah, that's why I'm calling. You've got to help, she's gone missing!" Mai screeched as she started panicking again.

"WHAT?! How could you lose my little Mai?!"

"I don't know how it happened. We went to the store and she was there one minute and gone the next." She explained.

"Uh-huh yeah...Are you sure you didn't say something to make her storm off?" Monk asked already knowing the answer.

"No, of course I didn't." Mai denied.

"Whatever. What's important is finding Mai!"

"I know that, that's why I called you." Mai snapped, irritated by the pointless conversation taking place. 'I guess I now know how Naru feels when people are saying pointless things.' She thought to herself.

"Okay so where have you looked for her?!" Monk bellowed.

"I've looked everywhere on the way back from the store. She isn't anywhere, not even at the apartment."

"So you checked the office then?!"

"No, I mean why would she be there at this hour?!" Mai questioned. 'Although it _is_ Naru...'

"Maybe she forgot something there and went back to get it." Monk suggested.

"No, I was with her when we left; she had all her stuff with her."

"And you've tried her cell phone?"

"I found it just lying on the ground outside the store..."

"I see. This isn't good Naru, how could you let this happen?!"

"That doesn't matter right now! We need to find Mai! Now!"

"I know that. You don't need to tell me."

Mai sighed. He's not helping at all. Maybe she should've just called Lin instead... At least he probably would've been calmer about the situation. He wouldn't freak out because it's not Naru...but actually it is. Of course, he won't know that though.

"-hey Naru are you even listening to me?!"

"Sorry, what?" Mai asked, confirming that she hadn't been listening to a word Monk had been saying.

She heard Monk sigh on the other end. "Geez Naru, this is not the time to be zoning out! You're acting like Mai." He mumbled.

"I find what you just said rather rude. This is not the time for that anyway."

"I know! You were the one-"

"Takigawa, just tell me what you were saying before!" She yelled.

"I'm not sure I want to repeat myself, even if it is for Mai." Monk said petulantly. 'Well I see how much you care about me!' Mai fumed as hung up on him. Forget him! 'Maybe I should try Lin next...' She dialled Lin's number. The phone rang a few times before going to voice-mail. Great, now what is she supposed to do? Maybe she could try John again or perhaps Ayako...

She shook her head. Better not call Ayako; she'd probably freak out more than Monk did...plus she's already suspicious. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 'What to do, what to do...' What would Naru do in this situation? Probably call her an idiot first of all...but after that! She couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape at the thought of Naru calling her an idiot.

Mai smiled sadly and looked at the apartment. He's only been gone for a little while and she's already missing him. 'Okay, think Mai! How would Naru even begin to think of where you were?! Maybe he would ask the others...ah, but I've tried that...what else is there to try?!' She ran her hand through her hair again. There just has to be some way! Naru somehow knows where people are. She chuckled. She swears Naru could be a- She froze and looked down at her hand.

"Maybe...maybe that's it, but how does he do it?" She muttered to herself. She clenched her hand and stood up. "He did say he only touched Gene's shirt..." She looked around her. "What should I touch though? Should it be something belonging to Naru or something belonging to me as Naru is in my body... Well, trial and error I guess." She concluded. She went into Naru's bedroom and looked through his dresser. She settled, for some reason, on taking out a pair of his underpants. 'Now what do I do?' She really didn't know how to do this. Maybe concentrate? She gripped the underwear and started practically glaring at them...then she stopped. 'I should maybe close my eyes perhaps.' She thought. So she did and relaxed a little but still concentrated.

Slowly she started getting a blurry vision. She could see Naru sitting somewhere dark...not on the floor, no...on a chair? No, too low for a chair...maybe a footstool, yeah. He wasn't tied up so his kidnapper must be confident or trust him. He was muttering something...what was it? "Stupid Mai, I'll..." 'Okay, I think I'll stop now. Seriously, he's made me frantic with worry and he blames me for this! Okay, so a dark room...a dark room...oh yeah that's helpful! Was there anything in the room that might help? Hmm...' There did seem to be something behind him though. 'Was it a picture...no, I don't think so. What was it, what was it...? Maybe a mirror? Yeah, it was a mirror, it seemed slightly familiar too. A mirror that's gold all the way around...where have I seen that...' She thought hard before it suddenly came to her. Her eyes widened.

It's the mirror at SPR... 'Why is Naru at SPR?' The one place she didn't look—He's there! She rushed out of the apartment and headed to SPR. When she got to the office, she tried to open the door only to find that is was locked. 'If Naru's here then why is it locked?' She scratched her head and thought about what to do. She didn't have a key and she really didn't think that she could break the door down...so picklock it? She bent down to have a look at the lock when the door was unlocked and swung open by someone. She snapped her head up quickly.

"I wondered how long it would take you to work out where I was." Naru commented from his position in the doorway.

Mai huffed and stood up. "I've been looking everywhere for you, you Jerk!"

"Obviously." He muttered.

"Do you know how worried I was?! Why did you run off like that?!" Mai blurted. Naru just shrugged.

"I thought you'd been kidnapped you Idiot!" She yelled.

He raised an eyebrow and leaned against the doorway while crossing his arms. "Kidnapped? No one could kidnap me if even I am in your little body."

"My body is not little." She said stubbornly. "Besides, my size hasn't bothered you so far." Naru said nothing; he went back into the office and Mai followed.

Mai sighed. "Are you going to answer my questions?" She demanded.

Naru sat down and looked at Mai. "Why should I?"

"Because I was worried about you." She shouted. "God Naru, what the hell is wrong with you to not realize just disappearing would make others worry?!"

Naru scoffed. "I never asked you to worry about me. I'm very capable of taking care of myself."

"Of course you are, obviously." Mai said sarcastically. "By the way, here's the cell phone that you _dropped_." She dug into her pants pocket before tossing the phone at Naru which he gracefully caught.

He then looked at it puzzled. "I dropped this? I did wonder why you hadn't tried to call."

"Yep, you sure can take care of yourself." Mai deadpanned as she sat across from Naru.

"Says the girl who has fallen down a manhole, fallen through a floor and had a ceiling collapse on her. All of which I have had to rescue you from." Naru muttered.

"Excuse me but those are _ghost related_ things. Yours was not, you were just being careless." Mai huffed. "But yes, I do thank you for saving me all the time."

"Ghost related they may be, but one would think it would make you take more caution in the future. You don't see the others getting into danger all the time." He pointed out.

"It's not my fault ghosts love me you know!" Mai grumbled and crossed her arms.

"That's not the point." Naru argued.

"You're right, the point is you shouldn't run off like that especially with not telling me _where_ you're going. I was worried something had happened to you!"

"Like you're one to talk." Naru murmured under his breath.

"Excuse me?!" Mai asked indignantly.

"You heard me. Never once do you declare where it is you're going when you just run off like someone stuck a firework up your..."

"I can't believe you're saying this!" Mai interrupted.

"...Skirt. In fact your actions usually put the rest of us in danger as we have to go racing off after you." Naru continued as though Mai hadn't spoken.

"Who ever said that you guys _have_ to chase after me?!" Mai inquired through gritted teeth. Usually half the time she runs off is because of Naru anyways.

"Would you like to fill out the paperwork for a fatal incident because I sure as hell don't?!"

Mai's eyes widened and it felt like her heart dropped. "I see..." She said quietly after a moment. She glared at the floor before going into Naru's office and slamming it behind her. 'Now what the hell's she doing?!' Naru asked mentally. He stared at his office door wondering if he should go in there... He was about to shake his head at the idea when the thought occurred to him that it was _his_ office. Immediately he got up and went to the door, prepared to kick it down if necessary, luckily the door was unlocked when he tried it though. He peeked in there and saw Mai with her elbows on the desk with her head in her hands.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he approached.

"Brooding, what's it look like?!" Mai answered.

"Why?"

"Why not? You do it all the time."

Naru scowled. "I do not."

"Naru, it's the first thing you do if things aren't going according to your plan." Mai said wearily.

"Give me an example." Naru ordered flatly. Mai looked up at Naru.

"The first case I ever went on with you at my school, you said subsidence and as soon as the windows exploded, slightly disproving your theory, you ran off to be by yourself."

"I went to do more research." He corrected her.

"You ran off to sulk and you know it."

Naru sighed exasperatedly. "Think whatever you want even if it is wrong." He crossed his arms. "How can you stand these things being here?" He asked gesturing to his chest after uncrossing his arms again. "It feels so...unnatural."

"Excuse me, but I am all 'natural' unlike you, you Jerk." Mai snapped. Naru glared at her and was fixing to protest but Mai interrupted him. "Why are you here anyways?!"

"Because I felt like coming here." He said in a 'duh, well isn't it obvious' tone. Mai glanced at Naru before looking down and massaging her temples. That wasn't what she meant.

She leaned back in the chair and checked the time on the clock on Naru's desk for a moment. "I don't know about you but I'm going home." She stated and walked to the door bypassing Naru. Naru huffed, shrugged and followed after her.

* * *

**Treelow955:- Man this was hard to write!**

**Naruisawesome:- I know, especially when we...**

**Treelow955:- Shh, the readers don't need to know we messed up and had to rewrite parts of it!**

**Naruisawesome:- So why are you telling them then?**

**Treelow955:- ...Oops...hahaha, please ignore what I said!**

**Naruisawesome:- Anyway, I was going to say especially when we couldn't figure some stuff out!**

**Treelow955:- Ohh, okay! Anyway, please review!**

**Naruisawesome:- Yes please do, it will make our day!**


	18. Repurcussions

**Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and favourited!**

**Just a quick note, by unanimous agreement and a long discussion about it this fic will remain rated as is! Yes we know there is plenty of potential for more steamy material, but it's something neither of us are comfortable writing nor have much knowledge of! Sorry to disappoint those who have asked for M rated material and subsequent rating raising, but you will just have to stick to imagining such scenes!**

**Disclaimer:- We own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

Once they arrived at Naru's apartment, Mai went straight to the kitchen. "Finally. We can eat." She said to no one in particular—though it was mostly directed at Naru because it was his fault.

"What are we having?" Naru asked in a tone that said he was suspicious of what the answer would be.

Mai only smirked and instead asking, "Do you still want to cook or wait until tomorrow?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" He questioned, avoiding Mai's question. "Argh, whatever! I'm going to take a shower." He announced.

"I'm guessing that's a no then?!" She asked as Naru was exiting the kitchen. Mai's smirk widened when she heard the bathroom door slam. She didn't feel like teaching him how to cook right now anyways after what happened—him disappearing and what he said. 'Now, what to cook? What to cook?'

**With Naru**

Before Naru had even thought about stripping he suddenly remembered he hadn't grabbed any fresh clothing to wear, and as interesting as wandering around naked would be it wasn't really his style, so he exited the bathroom again and went to the living room to find something to put on. How could he even forget his clothes in the first place? It was probably all the aggravation from continually clashing with Mai that did it. Naru shook his head. He didn't know what he was going to do with her. Didn't they agree to try to stop fighting? She seems to be forgetting that agreement. And to think that _she_ was the one that proposed it!

He sighed as he rummaged through the bag Mai had packed. He wasn't even sure what the hell he was supposed to be looking for. Maybe he should just go grab some of his own clothes like some sweats and a t-shirt. He looked down at Mai's body. They might swallow her whole though...

He shrugged. If they were too big, they were too big, nothing he could do about that, but at least he would feel comfortable. Naru walked into his room and got out a shirt. He held it up to him and it went to his mid-thigh. 'Hmm, that'll do.' He thought to himself. He got a pair of pants out and they literally swallowed him whole. If he put them on, they'd just fall right back off. 'Hmm, maybe I'll just stick with the shirt then.'

He then went back into the bathroom for his shower. He hurried with it. The sooner he's out, the sooner he could eat something! His stomach growled loudly as though to back his thoughts up. He sighed. Mai better be cooking something good. He grabbed a towel to dry his hair. Once he dried the rest of his body, he put the overly large shirt on. His legs felt so weird as they were completely bare but he tried to ignore the sensation. He looked in the mirror and sighed. He still couldn't believe this. Then he realized something...

He stuck his head out the bathroom door and sniffed the air. He smelled nothing. The air was absolutely devoid of any scent except that which was pouring from the bathroom from his shower. 'Strange.' He thought as he went into the bedroom to check the clock. He had taken fifteen minutes so there should be some cooking smells by now, but there was nothing. He frowned. He walked out the bedroom and also realized he didn't hear anything coming from the kitchen—no moving around or sounds of food cooking.

He called out Mai's name but there wasn't an answer. He slowly and carefully made his way down the hallway, listening carefully for any sounds and watching for any movement. He narrowed his eyes as he almost reached the kitchen. As he passed a broom cupboard next to the kitchen he grabbed a mop as a temporary weapon just in case. But as he slowly entered the kitchen he dropped the mop.

"Mai!" He rushed forward, skidded slightly and landed on his knees beside her. "Mai." He said again a little more tenderly to her unconscious form. He put two fingers to her neck to check her pulse. 'Still alive, good.' He contemplated what he should do next. He checked her for injuries. He found a little bit of blood on the side of her head. 'She must have hit the counter...' He carefully got up and grabbed some kitchen paper which he folded up and put on her wound. What happened to her? He was only in the shower for a little while. 'Well, there's only one thing for it, I'll somehow have to get her to the hospital.'

He decided to call an ambulance since there is no way he was going to be able to pick her up or move her. He dialled the number and a woman trying to sound calm and soothing answered and took him through her questionnaire on what was wrong. Naru just felt irritated but tried his best to keep his temper and answer the questions asked. Once the woman said they'd be there as soon as possible, he hung up. He then realized what he was wearing so he quickly changed before the paramedics got there. He hoped the skirt he'd just slipped on underneath the shirt he was wearing didn't look too odd before he went back to watching over Mai.

He kept pacing back and forth in the kitchen and glancing at Mai every few seconds. What happened to her?! She was fine before he went to take his shower right?! Though when he looked into his office, she was kinda slumped over and had her head in her hands...maybe that's when she started not feeling well? He stooped and checked her pulse again. It was slightly fainter than last time. 'NO! Please tell me she didn't!' His mind screamed as he looked at her in shock. What the hell was she thinking?! That Idiot!

He heard sirens at that moment and thanked whatever entities were out there at the fortuitous timing of the ambulance. The paramedics came and loaded her up on a gurney and then in the ambulance, Naru going with her. They started asking Naru questions about their patient while checking Mai over to note down her current condition. Naru stared at Mai the whole time while doing so. He started to get really worried when they put an oxygen mask on her and then stuck her with a needle and hooked her up to a drip.

"What's wrong with him?!" Naru demanded.

"We're just making sure he's getting enough oxygen and fluids to keep him nice and stable and comfortable." The paramedic said calmly, obviously having dealt with this kind of panicked relative before. Once they reached the hospital everything was rushed trying to get Mai into it. Naru was asked to wait in a waiting area while they checked Mai over and he paced around it restlessly.

Sometimes he would sit down but the next second he got back up and started pacing again. He practically held his breath every time he heard footsteps approaching only for the person to pass by instead. Naru glared at the double doors where they'd carried Mai. He was very tempted to just burst in there. He tried sitting down again only to feel fidgety and get back up again to resume pacing. Who knows what's happening in there! If Mai did indeed use his powers then she could be...Naru shook his head. No! He wouldn't think like that. But if she had...

Was this what it was like for her when he used his powers? Maybe he should call Lin. He got his phone out ready to call him but paused. Lin would think it's actually him instead of Mai though. Maybe calling Lin wasn't such a good idea then as he'd probably ring Naru's parents who would fly to Japan and fuss over Mai and...well, things would become even more out of hand than they already were. He sat down and ran his hand through his hair. What should he do? He still felt too fidgety and restless so he got up again to examine things left in the waiting room like toys and magazines. Finally after who knows how long the doctor came out.

"Miss Taniyama?" He asked. "The young lady who escorted Mr Shibuya here?"

Naru almost ran to the man. "Yes, that's me!"

"We have made Mr Shibuya comfortable and there doesn't seem to be too much wrong other than extreme exhaustion, malnutrition and dehydration. We'd like to keep him in overnight and run a few tests just to be on the safe side though."

Naru let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Mai was alright. "I see." He smiled lightly. "Can I go see him?"

"Yes, of course you may. Just be aware he may be a little woozy and disoriented due to the bump on his head and some medication we've given him for that."

Naru nodded then practically skipped off to go see Mai feeling lighter now that he knew it wasn't as severe as he'd first thought. He paused in front of her room momentarily before slowly going in. Mai was laid down and covered up to her neck in a blanket. She looked so pale and weak despite it being his body she was in. And of course she still had the IV in her arm.

"Mai?" He called softly. "Are you awake?" She didn't stir; the only sound was the beeping of the heart monitor. He went closer to her and stood beside her bed. "Mai?" He called again as he touched her arm. She still didn't stir. He pulled up a chair and sat down before shaking her arm. "Come on Mai, you have to wake up." He said gently. Mai's face scrunched up in a mixture of pain and annoyance at being disturbed. "Mai...can you hear me?" He leaned over her to get a better look at her face. Mai shot upright and immediately smacked heads with Naru. Naru grabbed Mai's shoulders and gently pushed her back down. "You Idiot, don't sit up so fast!" He then sat down himself and rubbed where his head had collided with Mai's.

"Sorry." Mai apologized sheepishly. She looked around the room confused and her eyes landed back on Naru. "What happened?" She asked as she touched the wound on her head.

"You collapsed." Naru stated bluntly.

"Collapsed? Why would I collap-" Mai broke off and her eyes widened in realization. How could she forget about the most important part of using Naru's powers?! "Whoops." She stated weakly.

"Whoops? _Whoops?!_ You put me through hell and all you can say is 'Whoops'?!" Naru demanded.

Mai looked down at her lap and fiddled with her hands. "Sorry..." She said in a whisper-like tone. Naru huffed and shook his head, unable to come up with anything to say.

"I wasn't thinking at the time...my mind was frantic." Mai confessed.

"You're lucky it wasn't something serious like when I use my powers. You could've _died_ Mai!" Naru reprimanded.

"I know that Naru, but this is your fault for running off in the first place!" She snapped before flopping back exhaustively onto her pillows.

"No, the office should've been the first place you looked." He replied but then looked away. "But I did realize something..." He trailed off.

"Realized what?" Mai prompted. Naru shook his head, not willing to say anything further.

"Realized what?!" Mai persisted. "Naru you can't say you realized something and then not tell me!" Naru still just shook his head. Mai's eye twitched and then she huffed.

"How did you know I used your powers?" She asked curiously after a moment of silence. Naru looked at her with an 'are you stupid?' look.

"You displayed all the signs of having used them. Sudden exhaustion, feeling faint, collapsing, weak pulse..."

Mai tried not blush that Naru had felt her pulse. To get away from that thought she asked, "How would you know if I was feeling tired and faint?!"

"You were holding your head in the office." He stated.

Mai thought confusedly for a second then remembered. "Oh...that." She said finding something to look at besides Naru.

"Yeah 'that'" He answered. She _was_ feeling tired then but that wasn't the only reason she was like that.

"That wasn't the reason...oh forget it, what's the point?!" She said wearily.

"What was the reason then Mai?" He stared at her with a hard gaze.

"Naru, please drop it, I'm really tired." Mai spoke.

Naru glared disapprovingly at her. "What happened to 'you don't say something and not finish telling me' thing?"

"Naru, either shut up or leave!" She snapped. Naru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She's so childish...and a hypocrite! Mai on the other hand squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose before letting out a sigh.

"You know Naru, could you just go anyway? I don't think I can take any more stress and would like to sleep."

"I won't bother you just go to sleep."

Mai narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "Is there a particular reason why you insist on staying?" She asked. Naru shrugged. He leaned back in the chair trying to get comfortable. It's not like he'd say he's staying to make sure she's okay or anything...

Mai frowned at him a few moments longer before sighing again and trying to get comfortable in the bed she was led in. She kept tossing and turning trying to get situated. Finally she let out a growl of frustration before punching the pillow. Unfortunately her fist slipped between the pillow and the bed and she punched the bed frame instead.

She let out a cry but bit her lip and the inside her cheeks to hold the rest of them. She grabbed the wrist of her injured hand pulled it to her chest. Her hand was red and started throbbing. She heard Naru let out a snort and glared at him then she turned over in the bed so her back faced him and promptly began ignoring him whilst she cradled her rather bruised fist.

* * *

**Treelow955:- Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Naruisawesome:- Oh, the drama, I didn't think Mai was going to make it!**

**Treelow955:- ...*Blinks* Where would the story be if she didn't?**

**Naruisawesome:- ...Good point! Please read and review!**


	19. Darn that nurse!

**Okay, due to unforeseen circumstances when writing my other fic On a Roll (Please check it out and REVIEW!) we have decided that we will change our minds about the rating and material in this story as it would be unfair not to! So everyone who wanted M rated stuff celebrate, yaay... *Ahem* The really M rated stuff will probably not be for a little while yet though!**

**We own nothing but the plot!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and favourited last time! Enjoy!**

* * *

"...Are you alright Mai?" Naru questioned quietly, knowing that she didn't really want him bothering her but he had to ask.

"What do you think?" She muttered in response.

"I think your hand is hurting."

"Well there's your answer then." She said. Naru smirked lightly but said nothing else.

A few minutes later Mai suddenly gasped and sat up. "Monk!"

"What about him?" Naru asked.

"I…uh, kinda called him after I couldn't find you..." Mai muttered, hoping Naru wouldn't yell at her for calling the monk.

"And?" Naru persisted.

"I told him you were missing...sooo you need to call him to tell him you're okay!" Mai swiftly turned her back on Naru again and pulled the cover up to her neck.

Naru sighed. "Brilliant! Just great!"

Mai gripped the sheet tighter. "Sorry..." She whispered. "What else was I supposed to do though?"

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose. "It doesn't matter now. I'll have to go call him I guess." Mai lowered her head in dismay at Naru's tone. She heard Naru get to his feet and next thing she knew was a hand on her head. "It's okay Mai, really." Naru smiled sweetly before moving his hand to Mai's shoulder and squeezing it gently in reassurance. "I'll be right back." He turned around and went out the room to call Monk.

Mai sat in shock and started to blush. She noticed another part of her had reacted to Naru too. 'Argh, not again! Just relax and try to sleep Mai.' But how is she going to sleep with the way Naru acted towards her stuck in her mind?

"This sucks!" She huffed loudly. She turned onto her side and studied whatever she could lay her eyes on as a distraction. Her eyes found their way to the door though. 'Why didn't Naru want to leave? I know he must be hungry too...I know I am.' The door opened and a nurse bustled in, much to Mai's disappointment.

"How're we feeling Young Man? I have to say you gave your girlfriend quite a turn, she couldn't sit still when you were brought in. She looked so worried about you. Ah, to be young again."

"H-She was?" Mai asked as another blush started to creep up.

The nurse nodded. "Such a nice girl she seems too, you want to hang on to her if I were you." She said as she gestured for Mai to roll her sleeve up so she could do things like blood pressure and temperature.

"Ah, well, we aren't really..." Mai began shyly but the nurse cut her off.

"Seems to me she really loves you."

"I'm not sure..." Mai tried but the nurse was still going.

"I don't know what you were thinking, not eating, drinking or sleeping when you have a girl as lovely as that worrying after you."

Mai sighed and looked at the nurse who was smiling brightly.

The nurse finished up with what she came to do. "Now, you look after yourself Young Man and take that pretty girl of yours on a date when you get out of here as an apology." Before Mai could say anything Naru walked back into the room.

"Oh look, here she is now!"

"Here who is?" Naru asked.

"You, My Dear. I was just telling your boyfriend here how naughty he is to put you through so much grief and how lucky he is to have such a loving girl as you. I told him he should take you out on a nice date." The nurse answered frankly. Naru seemed a little taken back. He flickered his eyes to Mai before back at the nurse. Mai shrugged apologetically at him.

"Yes..." Naru replied, playing along. "I'll make sure he does." Mai's mouth fell open in shock as this was the last thing she expected to hear from Naru. Naru smirked when he saw the state that Mai was in. Mai frowned at him for that.

"Well Young Man if you need anything just call for me." With that the nurse left the room and left Mai and Naru to be alone.

Naru sat back down in his chair. "Boyfriend?"

Mai held her hands up in a surrender gesture. "Hey, don't look at me. She was the one who came in here spouting that nonsense."

Naru smirked. "That may be so but you didn't correct her on it."

"I tried to, believe me." Mai insisted. "She wouldn't listen though." Naru's smirk just grew wider like he didn't believe her.

"She wouldn't!" Mai defended.

"Uh-huh, of course not."

"Well it's true!" Mai crossed her arms and turned her head away from Naru. Okay, so maybe she didn't try hard enough but she did try to tell the nurse...it kind of seems everyone thinks they're together...

Mai peeked at Naru from the corner of her eye to see him staring at her. "Hey Naru...do you..." She started hesitantly.

"Do I what, Mai?" Naru prompted.

"W-well it's that...everyone seems to think that we're t-together..." Mai blushed deeper each time she spoke.

"And? What is it you're trying to ask Mai? Just spit it out."

"Do we...I-I mean...look like a...like we're together...?" Mai turned her head away again not wanting Naru to see her very red face or his expression.

Naru shrugged. "I don't know. It may be due to the situation we are currently in. In any case, it doesn't matter what others think as we know the truth of it."

"Mm, I guess so..."

"I wouldn't think too much about it, just get some rest." Mai nodded and turned on her side, facing away from Naru. She mentally slapped herself. 'Idiot! Why did you ask that?!'

She heard Naru sigh and his seat creak a little, but she resisted the urge to see what he was doing. He was probably just moving in his seat. Yeah, probably. She was just closing her eyes when she heard him shift again. She wondered what he was doing but then mentally shook her head. 'He's just trying to get comfortable...' A further creak sounded just as she had started drifting off again.

"Naru what are you doing?" She asked sleepily.

"Trying to stop my butt from aching. These seats are really uncomfortable."

Mai gave a small chuckle. "Then go home." She told him. "You don't _have_ to stay here you know. I bet you still haven't eaten too."

Naru sighed and mumbled something.

"What?" She asked, her eyes still closed. He repeated what he had said a little louder, but it was still unintelligible.

"Naru, speak up, I can't understand what you're saying." Mai said irritated and cracking an eye open to look at him. He had his face lowered and looking away much like he did back at his apartment when Mai asked if he couldn't cook. 'Is he embarrassed again?'

"Naru? What did you say?" She asked softly.

"I'm not leaving you by yourself." He mumbled.

"Naru...I...why?" Mai stuttered looking at him with surprise.

"I just want to make sure you're going to be alright." He replied still not looking at her.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you sounded like you care."

"Of course I care! What makes you think I don't?" Naru asked, ticked off enough that he finally looked at her. She was taken aback by the hurt in his eyes at what she had said.

"I..." Naru started but closed his mouth.

"What?" Naru started to shake his head.

"Naru, what were you going to say?" Mai asked insistently. 'He keeps doing this...starting to say something but then stops.' "Please?"

"I..." Naru started again before breaking off.

"Yes?" Mai encouraged.

"I care...for you...probably more than anyone else..."

"You...you do?" Mai asked shocked. "Then why do you argue with me all the time and call me stupid and an idiot and never say please or thank you and deliberately make me mad...?!" She ranted.

Naru looked away again. "I like seeing the different expressions you make...especially when you're mad or embarrassed."

Mai let out a growl of frustration. "I'll give you mad or embarrassed." She muttered. Mai heard a very faint chuckle. "Now what're you laughing at?" She demanded. Naru shook his head meaning he wasn't going to say. He then smiled at her with soft and gentle eyes.

Mai sighed and shook her head. "You're impossible sometimes." She said, also smiling.

"So are you."

"Thanks." She grumbled. Naru leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbow on his knee with his head in his palm.

Mai cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like you're adoring me? Unless you're adoring your body...My God, you really are a narcissist!"

Naru stood up and sat on the edge of Mai's bed beside her. "More the personality in the body than the body itself."

"Now what're you rambling about? Have you been huffing antiseptic fumes for too long and it's finally affected your brain?"

"It's your fault we're here. Using my powers so carelessly." He mumbled. "You had me worried you know." He said nonchalantly.

"So that nurse said." Mai muttered.

"The nurse did?"

Mai nodded in answer. "She s-said that you couldn't sit still a-and that you were w-worried." She stuttered as Naru kept leaning closer to her. "S-she also said you l-loved me." Naru's face was within an inch of Mai's face now.

"Is that so?"

"Y-yeah..." Mai stammered. Naru's face was getting closer. There was a sharp, quick knock before the door opened and the nurse entered. Naru and Mai didn't have enough time to jump apart before the nurse saw them.

"Oh, whoops, did I interrupt something?" She asked. Naru stood up from his place beside Mai, who was too shocked to do anything, but didn't say anything. The nurse took the silence as a yes. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering if Mr Shibuya wanted anything to eat."

Naru looked at Mai who slowly nodded her head. The nurse smiled. "Alright, I'll be right back."

"Naru, whilst I'm eating why don't you go grab something yourself in the cafeteria?" Mai suggested. Naru nodded and headed towards the door without looking at Mai. Mai wasn't sure how to feel about that, everything had gotten so confusing. He was about to kiss her before that nurse came in, right?! And now he's not even going to look at her?!

Naru paused with his hand on the door handle. He turned and opened his mouth like he was going to say something before shutting it again and leaving the room. Mai stared at the door in disbelief, wondering what could be going through Naru's mind. The nurse came bustling back in with a tray of food for her so she had no more time to contemplate what had happened.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to barge in like that."

Mai sighed. "It's okay, really. There wasn't really much to interrupt anyway."

"Hmm, didn't seem that way to me." She winked at Mai.

"I'm sure it didn't!" Mai muttered under her breath.

"Well I'll be going now. Eat up 'kay? I'll be back later to get your tray." Mai sighed after the nurse left. Mai stared at the rather unappetizing looking food and stirred it about a little. She was hungry so nonetheless she took a small bite to taste it. It tasted okay and she guessed it would fill her up so she continued to eat mouthful after mouthful until she had finished the whole thing. After eating she felt like she could finally go to sleep. She curled up on her side and closed her eyes and within minutes was fast asleep.

Naru sat in the cafeteria stirring his food around a little bit, much like Mai was doing. A million different thoughts and feelings were going through his mind, the main one being why had he been about to kiss Mai? It's true that he cared for her. He pushed his food about again as he continued to try and come up with an answer, occasionally taking bites of his now cold meal.

He does know that he cares for Mai. He hates seeing her sad or hurt. Although most of the time it's him who makes her that way.

He let out a sigh as he pushed his food away from him.

But he had to admit he didn't know what to do when he saw Mai laying unconscious in the kitchen. And he can't avoid the relief he felt when the doctor said Mai was okay. He felt a flutter of panic at the memory somewhere inside him and the urge to get back to Mai's room rose strongly within him. He got up and began to move towards the elevators in order to return to the floor Mai was on. Why did he leave? He was supposed to stay and make sure Mai was alright! But she had insisted he go get some food. What if his powers still hadn't really kicked in though? She could be...

He got off the elevator and quickly walked to Mai's room. Instead of knocking he just walked straight in to see Mai curled up fast asleep. Naru sighed in relief before collapsing in the chair beside Mai's bed. 'What was I worried about again?' He thought to himself. Mai obviously seems fine so he shouldn't be worried. Why does he feel like he needs to be close to her?

He let out another sigh, shook his head and shifted in his seat before getting up and gently perching himself on the side of Mai's bed. He reached out a hand to stroke her hair softly. His eyes travelled down to her lips as he thought about how close he was to kissing her before that nurse came in. He bit his lip, debating whether he should risk waking Mai by kissing her. Why was he so interested in kissing her all of a sudden? Maybe it was the stupid female hormones coursing around his body right now. They seemed to be making him act awfully crazy lately. Yeah...that must be it. Still having the urge to kiss her, he decided to settle with a kiss on her forehead. She stirred a little before settling again, Naru still watching over her from his position on the bed. He sighed. Now what?

* * *

**Treelow955:- FLUFF!**

**Naruisawesome:- He was going to...they were going to...DARN THAT NURSE!**

**Treelow955:- Calm yourself, it could still happen!**

**Naruisawesome:- *Sigh* True... I enjoyed this anyway!**

**Treelow955:- Me too!**

**Naruisawesome & Treelow955:- Please read and review!**


	20. Interruptions

**Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and favorited!**

**We own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

Monk came bursting through the door of Mai's room. Naru stood up from the spot on Mai's bed.

"Mai! You're okay, thank Buddha!" Monk declared exuberantly.

"Of course I'm alright." Naru answered nonchalantly.

"I was so worried about you when you said you were at the hospital."

"Yes I said I was _at_ the hospital not _in_ it." Naru corrected quieter so he wouldn't disturb Mai.

"So what's going on then?" Monk asked.

Naru turned and looked at Mai. "M-Naru used his powers again..."

"What the hell was that idiot thinking?! He knows what happens when he does that." Monk blustered.

"Apparently he used them when he couldn't find me." Naru replied starting to feel angry again about what Mai had done.

"Oh, I see. And just what were you thinking running off in the first place Young Lady?!" Monk demanded.

"Would you mind keeping your voice down, you're going to wake him?" Naru insisted.

"Okay, okay, fine. But you still haven't answered my question." Monk stated much quieter.

"I don't see why I should have to answer." Naru said.

Monk frowned. "Ayako's right. You are turning into Naru." He mused.

Naru sighed. "Whatever."

Monk shook his head at Naru before sitting in the chair beside Mai's bed. "Naru must have really been worried about you again if he used his powers."

"Look, I've apologized to him and we have agreed it shouldn't have happened, can you drop it now?" Naru snapped.

Monk lifted an eyebrow. Not affected by Naru's outburst. "And it seems like you're worried about him too. Oh what am I saying? Of course you are."

Naru raised an eyebrow of his own. "What?"

Monk sighed and leaned his arms on his legs. "You two are clueless as ever, I see."

"I beg your pardon?!" Monk just chuckled. Naru frowned at him.

"Well since I know you're both okay, I'll go ahead and go." Monk stood back up again and ruffled Naru's hair. "Try not to stay up too late Kiddo." Naru stared after him dumbly as he left. What was that monk yammering about? Of course he was worried about Mai...even though she's okay now...she could have _died_! What would he have done then?! Naru shook his head. He didn't want to have to go through all the reasons why he couldn't lose Mai. There's just too many and he didn't even know where to start from.

But what did that monk mean by Mai worrying about him?

He decided not to think about it and maybe ask Mai when she woke up. He figured right now he'd just try to sleep. Mai probably won't wake up until morning anyways. He tried to get comfortable in his chair again. He leaned back in the chair with his head against the back of it, looking up. He found this uncomfortable so he sat back up again and tried to shift himself into a different position. He sat sideways in the chair and pulled his legs up with him. The arm dug into his back and he almost fell back out of the chair. Naru sighed and sat back up. 'Why do these places have to be so damned uncomfortable?!' He rested his elbow on the chair arm and leaned his face against his hand. He was just starting to give up on the thought of rest when the nurse came back in.

"Oh you're back!" She exclaimed happily. "And I see he's asleep already." Naru nodded wearily. "Are you planning on staying here?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, I was." Naru informed.

"Well that chair must be uncomfortable...Why don't you go home so you can sleep well? I'll make sure Mr Shibuya is alright." She suggested going over to Mai's bed and taking the tray.

"No, I'd much rather stay here." He replied.

The nurse smiled softly at him. "You're such a good girlfriend!"

"Someone has to be." Naru muttered.

"What do you mean by that Sweetie?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He said as he plastered a fake smile on his face.

The nurse stared at Naru leery for a few seconds before smiling again. "If you say so." She said walking out the door.

"Same to you too." Naru grumbled. "Could've offered me a bed or something."

He tried to get comfortable again but the nurse came back in with her arms full of blankets. Naru gave her a little surprised look and she winked. "You didn't think I was heartless did you?" Naru decided to say nothing. The nurse turned and gestured to someone outside the room and a porter entered pushing a bed.

She saw Naru staring at it. "Unless you wanted to sleep in that chair...?"

"No, no, a bed is great, thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome Sweetie!"

After they got the bed set up, the nurse put the sheets and blankets on. Naru was surprised Mai hadn't woken up during any of this. 'Then again, she manages to sleep through an alarm clock every day.' He thought.

"There! Now hopefully you'll have a good night's rest!" The nurse said.

"I hope so and thank you." Naru spoke.

"Well as I said before, if you two need anything just tell me!" And once again she left. Naru sat on the bed that had been prepared for him. It was not soft like his bed at home but he guessed it would have to do. He slipped his shoes off and lay down on the bed and pulled the covers up to him. He took a quick glance at Mai before closing his eyes to try and sleep. Hopefully he'd feel better in the morning.

The door suddenly burst open again and Lin strode in.

'What the hell?!' Naru thought as he sat up glaring at Lin. "Will you be quiet?" He snapped glancing at Mai.

"No, I will not." Lin replied. "When were you planning on telling me he was in the hospital?!"

"He...he didn't want you to know. How _did_ you know anyways?"

"Takigawa." Was all Lin said in response. Naru cursed under his breath.

"Well, Naru is perfectly fine he is just suffering from exhaustion, dehydration and malnutrition the doctor said." Naru informed. Lin narrowed his eyes. "You can go and ask him if you don't believe me."

"No, it's just...Naru used his powers." It sounded more like statement than a question.

"He did, and I've told him off for it, but he's fine." Naru said. Lin stared at Mai. 'Why would she use Naru's powers? She knows the effect!'

Naru sighed at Lin's look towards Mai. "Apparently she panicked when I disappeared without telling her where I went and she felt she had no other choice."

Lin lifted an eyebrow in shock. "She?"

"I meant he, _he_ panicked." Lin nodded, eyeing Naru. He tried not to smirk though. 'Naru must really be tired if he's forgotten they're supposed to be each other.'

Naru let out a sigh. "Lin, today has been really trying, would you mind leaving so I can get some sleep?"

"I'll stay with Naru. You can go home." Lin suggested but he already knew what the answer would be.

"I am going nowhere." Naru declared firmly.

Lin sighed. For Naru he thought the sigh was for Mai's stubbornness but really it was for his own. "Mai."

"I'm staying Lin. It's my fault for all this anyways." Naru confessed as he stared at Mai. Lin reluctantly nodded. 'Maybe they'll switch back sooner than I expected after all.' Naru yawned.

"Alright Mai, you can stay. But when Naru wakes up in the morning call me." Lin replied sternly.

"I will, I swear." Naru replied. Lin gave a short nod and glanced at Mai again before leaving.

Naru settled back on his pillows again, but all desire to sleep had suddenly left him. His sleep was interrupted three or four times by different people coming in to bother him so he guessed that was the reason. He sure could use a cup of tea right about now, too bad there's no-one to make one. He could probably go down to the cafeteria though. But then that would mean leaving Mai and what if something were to happen? Naru shook his head. No, he couldn't do that. Besides, their tea wouldn't be as good as Mai's. He sighed and tried to snuggle down so he could hopefully sleep. And he finally did after an hour or two of staring at Mai. Then Mai started talking in her sleep.

"No, I'll take seven." She mumbled. Naru woke up at the sound of her voice. He lifted his head up drowsily and looked at Mai.

"Yeah, Egypt three." She continued. 'What in the world is she talking about?' Naru thought.

"Chocolate sauce and tuna." Mai muttered. 'Actually, I don't think I want to know.' Naru turned to his other side away from Mai and put the pillow over his head so he wouldn't have to listen to her.

"Nnn, nooo." He just about heard Mai whimper. He took the pillow off and listened to make sure she's okay.

"Nooo, I don't want to." She wailed. Naru swiftly sat up, his sleepiness all gone, and grabbed the cover that fell to his waist in case he needed to get out of bed and wake Mai up.

"Oh, don't go." Mai whined. Naru couldn't decide if it was just a dream or a nightmare. He bit his lip. She said 'don't go' so it shouldn't be that bad...

"No, don't want to, don't..." Mai called out. What in the hell is she dreaming about?!

"Noo..."She moaned.

Naru swung his legs over the bed. "Mai." Her face scrunched and she lashed out with a hand as she continued murmuring in her sleep. Unfortunately it was just as Naru was leaning over her to check on her so she hit him in the face. Naru touched his stinging cheek and moved his jaw. 'Man I can hit hard...or at least my body can. That hurt!' He stared at Mai for a second before trying to check her again but this time watching out for her hand. Mai rolled over muttering random words. He thought he heard his name in there but he couldn't be sure. He debated whether he should wake her. It may or may not be just a dream and instead a nightmare. She could be getting hurt right now! ...Plus with her talking in her sleep Naru won't be able to go back to sleep. He took a deep breath and gently shook her shoulder. Mai slung her hand at him but didn't seem to have a sign of waking up. Naru dodged and tried again. This time he called her name out too. Mai stirred slightly.

He did it again and Mai slowly cracked her eyes open. "Whaat?" She grumbled sleepily.

"You were talking in your sleep, I thought you might be having a nightmare, it sounded like you were." Naru informed. Mai sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What did I say?" She asked.

"You kept saying 'no', 'don't want to', and 'don't go'." Naru said curiously. "What were you dreaming about?"

Mai shrugged. "I don't know, but you're right, that doesn't sound good." Naru nodded slowly, watching Mai. He examined her to see if there was any sign of her lying. Her eyes slightly flickered away from him, a clear sign she knew something she wasn't telling him. Naru wondered if he should question her. He sat on his bed and sighed a little. Mai flicked her eyes to his and then nervously reverted them to everything but him. Naru frowned a little. He really didn't know what to do, which kinda bugged him.

Maybe he should try to get her to talk. She might say something they'll give him a hint as to what she dreamt about. "Mai..." She looked at him. He saw a small blush on her cheeks. "I...uh...that is..." He stuttered. 'Damn...' He let out another sigh. "I seem to have forgotten what I wanted to say." Mai nodded an okay and looked back down again.

"You can tell me if something's bothering you, you know." Naru stated after a little while of sitting in silence.

Mai looked at him startled. "Y-yeah, I-I know..."

"_Is_ something bothering you?" He asked.

"N-no not really..."

"Are you sure?" Mai nodded shakily not going to trust her voice anymore. Naru narrowed his eyes but decided to leave it. He was tired, the day had been a long one and he wanted nothing more than to just curl up and sleep. "Well if you're sure, let's go back sleep." He said starting to lay back down. Mai glanced at him again. She knew he still wanted answers but how could she tell him she's just embarrassed about what happened between them earlier?

Naru laid on his back and stared at the ceiling whilst listening to Mai settling herself in the bed she occupied. After she finished and it was quiet, he took a peek at her. She was curled up on her side again. Why didn't she want to talk about her dream? She usually does so what made this so different? Mai sighed and turned over to face away from him. She couldn't look at him without blushing. 'I've got to get over this.'

"Mai, is something wrong? Have I done something?" Naru asked. Mai bit her lip as he talked. She guessed she better ask while she can...he might not be willing to talk later. And that's not saying she'd have the courage to ask later anyways.

She turned her head to look Naru. "Why...w-why did you almost kiss me?" She asked in a whisper just loud enough for Naru to hear.

"I...don't know." He admitted. "Heat of the moment?" He suggested with hope in his voice. Mai looked down at her stomach watching go up and down as she breathed. Tears stung in her eyes but she blinked them back, refusing to let a single drop fall.

"I'm sorry. I've upset you haven't I?" He said awkwardly.

"N-no...no, I'm fine...just tired." She turned completely back on her side, facing away from Naru again. "Okay, if you say so." Naru acknowledged before closing his eyes to try and sleep.

"Yeah..." She said softly before closing her eyes and trying to do the same. Soon soft snores filled the room from both of them as they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Treelow955:- Poor Naru, everyone kept bursting in and Mai hit him!**

**Naruisawesome:- Yeah, but she was asleep!**

**Treelow955:- True! I enjoyed writing the nonsense she was spouting in her sleep!**

**Naruisawesome:- How did you come up with that?**

**Treelow955:- I don't know, it's a gift?**

**Naruisawesome:- *Shakes head and giggles* It's something alright!**

**Treelow955:- Hope everyone enjoyed reading this!**

**Naruisawesome:- Please read and review!**


	21. I wanna go

**Thanks for all who reviewed, followed and favourited!**

**We do not own Ghost Hunt, just the plot!**

* * *

The next morning around eight o'clock Mai woke up...mostly because she had to use the bathroom. She looked over at the other bed to find Naru still sleeping.

"Heat of the moment, huh?" She whispered with a mixture of bitterness and sadness in her voice as she stared at him. She tried to get up only to realize she was still hooked up to various different things. Why did she have these on anyways? She felt fine except with just a little fatigue so she decided to just take everything off of her. Who cares if the doctor and nurses didn't want her to? She didn't. She started by removing the stickers that connected her to the heart monitor, which immediately let out a loud alarm that not only woke Naru but caused doctors and nurses to come pouring into the room as they thought she was having heart problems.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! No problems whatsoever!" She said trying to fend off everyone.

The nurse from the night before looked at her and sighed. "Mr Shibuya, you are hooked up to a heart monitor for your own good, you can't just take it off."

"I feel perfectly fine! I don't need one!" She yelled but then she felt a little dizzy from it. She put her hand to her head.

"You were saying Mr Shibuya?" The nurse said cocking an eyebrow.

Mai glared at her after the dizziness faded. Naru stood up. "M-Naru just sit down."

"No, there was a reason I tried to get up and that reason is becoming more desperate by the minute." Mai informed. Mai's eyes shifted to everyone in the room, making a 'move out the way' face.

"Mr Shibuya, all you had to do was ask for a bottle." The nurse said testily.

"No thank you. I'd much rather use the bathroom." She replied with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Well, it looks to me like you aren't going anywhere Young Man if you can't even stand without getting dizzy and almost falling over." The nurse argued. She looked over at Naru for help on this.

He just shrugged. "Whatever the medical professionals think is best I guess." He said. Mai's eye twitched. 'Oh he is so getting it later!' She thought, all embarrassment from last night gone. The nurse hurried away, followed by the other medical staff members, to go get the aforementioned bottle. Mai glared long and hard at Naru.

Naru noticed. "What? It's not that bad. I've had to pee in bottles whilst I was here too. Besides, the nurse is right, you can't even stand right now."

That just caused Mai to glare even more. "I _can_ walk I-" Mai stopped for a moment to calm herself before she blew up. "It was just the yelling that caused my dizziness. I'm fine now. Besides I wouldn't have been yelling if you people just let me use the freaking bathroom!" She started practically yelling again in a low and angry tone.

"They just want you to take it easy for a little bit so there isn't too much stress on...my...your...the body." Naru said knowledgeably after struggling to figure out what to say.

"Oh, yeah, sure, like you take it easy when you're in this body Mr I-Probably-Threaten-The-Doctors-Until-They-Release -Me-So-I-Can-Go-Right-Back-To-Work?!"

Surprisingly Naru laughed at this. "You got me there, but please rest? I don't want to have to worry about you." He admitted. Mai's eyes widened as he said this and then remembered the Almost Kiss last night which caused her to start blushing again. She was going to make a comment about him not really caring for her but then she also remembered he said he probably cares for her more than anyone.

Her eyes saddened. "I wish I could believe that."

"What did you say?" Naru asked when he heard Mai mumble something.

"Ah...nothing..."

"No, it was something, now what was it?" He demanded.

"I was just mumbling to myself..."

"Nice try, spill it." Mai thanked the heavens that the nurse came back when she did. She couldn't tell Naru what she said, last time she said something like that Naru had a hurt look in his eyes and that's when he confessed that he _did_ care for her...more than anyone...but she didn't know if she should believe it or not. The nurse handed the bottle to her and she stared at it blankly.

"It's not going bite Mr Shibuya!" Mai stared with alarm at the nurse.

"Just take it." Came Naru's annoyed voice. Mai hesitantly reached out. The nurse huffed and shoved in it her hand. Mai still just stared blankly at the bottle which was now in her hand.

"There! Now you use it and don't get up Young Man! You don't want to make your girlfriend worry again do you?!"

"I don't...but how...?" Mai stuttered whilst blushing a little.

The nurse looked at Mai incredulously. "Have you...have you never been in hospital before?" Mai wasn't sure what to say. Sure she'd been in hospital before, but never as a man!

"W-well yeah...I have b-before...but I've never used _this_!" She held the bottle at arm's length away.

"Well, you're just going to have to use it now." The nurse informed brusquely. Naru was starting to look fed up with the whole situation. Couldn't she just take it and not complain?

"It'll be bad if I just lay here all day! In fact when can I leave?" Mai said aggravated.

"That is up to a doctor to decide." The nurse informed.

"And I can't get up to go to the bathroom again, why?" Mai asked.

"Because..." The nurse had started to answer when Naru finally snapped.

"Use the damn bottle for crying out loud and stop damn well complaining!" He yelled. Both Mai and the nurse looked at him in shock. "I thought you said you were desperate to go." He added in a much calmer tone of voice.

Mai gritted her teeth. "Alright, alright. I'm going to leave you two alone to work this out." The nurse surrendered. "But Mr Shibuya." She nodded towards the bottle and left. Mai made to throw the bottle at the closed door when a hand gripped her wrist to stop her. She looked up to find an angry Naru who looked like he was still trying to keep his cool though.

"What?" She challenged.

"You know very well what." He replied.

Mai glared at him. "What?! She was the one who was pis-"

"_Mai._" He warned. "Just stop acting like spoiled brat and just do it. We're both going to have to do things neither of us likes while we're each other. So get used to it."

"But...I don't..." Mai started.

"It's fairly simple Mai. You insert..."

"This is going to get graphic isn't it?" She asked resignedly. Naru smirked. Mai looked away from him and started to blush. "Wh-whatever...I think I got it."

"Do you really Mai?" Naru asked silkily, enjoying every moment of Mai's discomfort about this subject.

"Yes! Just leave!" She flustered.

"Now why would I do that Mai?"

"B-because!"

"'Because' is not a reason." Naru pointed out.

"Yes it is! Just go!"

"But I want to know why."

"So I can use the bathroom..." She mumbles lowly.

"But you have to use the bottle." Naru informed.

"I will if it makes you people shut up!" She snapped. Naru smirked.

"Okay, I'll be right outside the..."

"Naru...never mind..." Mai said hurriedly as she pushed the covers off herself. "I can't wait." Naru raised an eyebrow, wondering what _exactly_ she meant. He soon found out as she started scrabbling around for an opening in her pajama bottoms.

"Hurry up and get the stupid bottle!" She exclaimed. She finally managed to find an exit hole as Naru thrust the receptacle into her hand. She just about managed to get everything in position before her bladder let loose as she couldn't hold on any longer. Naru watched as Mai's face flooded in relief. He let an amused smirk cross his face. 'For someone who was complaining so much about using a bottle she sure seems grateful now!'

"I couldn't help it this time...but I'm not using it again!" Mai stated stubbornly after she'd finished using it.

"Why, you peed in it like a natural?" Naru smirked. Mai pulled a disgusted face.

"S-shut up!"

"I will not! Your body has been putting me through hell; it's nice to finally get some payback." He replied smugly. Mai scowled at him. She moodily flipped the covers back over herself and leaned back onto the bed. She looked around the room grumpily when her eyes landed on Naru's bed.

"Where did that come from?" She asked pointing at it.

"The nurse had it brought in late last night as I refused to leave." Naru said as he glanced in the same direction. Mai's eyes flickered to Naru. "What?" He asked. She still didn't know why he wouldn't go home. It'd be way better that staying in this boring death-hole of a hospital. "I stayed because I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you." He said as though he'd read her mind.

"Nothing was going to happen to me...the doctor said so."

"You don't know that, _they_ don't know that! What if my powers hadn't kicked in properly yet? What then?" Naru insisted.

"Then...the heart monitor thingy would've gone off probably and the doctors and nurses would come in here to do whatever needed to be done!" Naru's look seemed adamant though that he had made the right decision by staying.

"Okay, fine but what exactly would you staying accomplish? I mean the heart monitor would've alerted them about me, it's not like you'd have to go get them..." She asked wanting to know exactly why he wanted to stay so bad and she still wanted to know about that 'heat of the moment'! They were talking then the next thing she knew he was saying some things and almost kissed her!

Naru looked away then went to his bed and sat down looking lost. "I don't know, I just felt like it was the right thing to do." He admitted. Mai stared at the wall across from her. Ever since she came to this hospital everything's been so confusing. She didn't know what to think of her and Naru. She sighed and flopped back into her pillows.

"Can you just please go threaten the doctors or whatever you do to get out early?" She pleaded.

He looked like he was thinking about it for a moment. "Okay, but only if you promise to rest lots and let me look after you when we get back."

Mai slightly glared but realized he wouldn't do it any other way until she agreed. She nodded. "Fine."

"Alright then, I'll go see what I can do." He said as he headed for the door. He paused with his hand on the handle and turned his head to Mai. "You better keep your word." He said before leaving.

"Argh, how infuriating." She complained. She knew he was right though, she maybe should take it easy, she just didn't want to do it in a hospital, with bottles. But when they get back to Naru's apartment it's not like she'll have a comfortable bed to be in. She sighed again. This was some kind of tricky problem she'd gotten herself involved in. She should've thought this out more...

* * *

**Naruisawesome:- *Blink* What was the peeing thing all about?**

**Treelow955:- *Shrugs* I dunno, action?**

**Naruisawesome:- ...Okay! We hope you enjoyed this!**

**Treelow955:- Yes! Please read and review!**


End file.
